<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Taste of Sweet Silk on Your Lips by VenusOliver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610579">The Taste of Sweet Silk on Your Lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusOliver/pseuds/VenusOliver'>VenusOliver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annie Has a Side Job at a BDSM club, Bondage, College Professor Annie Leonhart, College Student Mikasa Ackerman, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, It's still minor I swear, Masturbation, Mikasa is just horny for her Professor, Non-Sexual Bondage, Okay I lied there's more angst than anticipated, Orgasm Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic BDSM, Rope Bondage, Self-Bondage, Slow Burn, Smut, Sorry about that lovely and amazing commenters, Suspension, Teacher-Student Relationship, The most Minor Angst Known to Mankind, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyeurism, We keep things happy and horny here, Work In Progress, Yearning, a lot of yearning, mentions of wax play, smut in later chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusOliver/pseuds/VenusOliver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie Leonhart was just trying to find some ounce of excitement— the repetitive bore of teaching college courses not quite fulfilling enough for her. Performing at a local BDSM club fills her spare time, and keeps her entertained.</p><p>The problem?</p><p>Her stupidly-sexy student has become a regular at the club. And now she's fucked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Minor Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager - Relationship, Past Hitch Dreyse/Annie Leonhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>899</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pleasure in the Way You Look</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work starts out a tad bit angsty but I promise it's very brief. I'm terrible at fleshing out angst, so I don't even bother with it. Thank you for reading and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikasa screamed, tears streaming down her face as she watched blood pool out from the limp body of who was once her mother. It didn't seem like this agony would ever cease, and it had only just begun.</p><p>What had she done to deserve this? What had her parents done to deserve to be slaughtered like wild animals?</p><p>She couldn't escape this living hell even if she had wanted to, and by God did she want to.</p><p>The vile creatures that had destroyed her life as she had known it in mere minutes turned toward her, grinning sadistically. She was next. Mikasa cried out in a last, futile attempt to be saved— for someone to swoop in and help her in all the ways that she couldn't on her own.</p><p>No one was coming. No one was left to save her.</p><p>"Mikasa," a voice called out. "Mikasa!"</p><p>Mikasa's eyes snapped open, breathing ragged and eyes itching with real tears that she refused to let fall. Her foggy vision focused on the face above her, and her labored pants subsided.</p><p>"Another nightmare?" Eren said— tone softer than the normal, exasperatingly energetic one he tended to brandish. It's a tone Mikasa had grown painfully familiar with— it reminded her of how one would talk to a wounded pet. She loathed it as much as she desired it.</p><p>"It was nothing. Go back to bed, Eren, rest is important."</p><p>Eren chuckled bittersweetly. "If I screamed so loud you could hear me through the wall, you'd come running too." His tone was as light-hearted as he could manage, sympathy seeping through every word.</p><p>"I appreciate the sentiment, Eren, but I'm fine. Go back to sleep," she insisted.</p><p>"You're a massive hypocrite, you know that? " Eren said softly, used to this routine by now.</p><p>Mikasa felt the urge to chuckle, but she didn't— as always. "Yes, I do." She readjusted in her bed. "Now go to sleep."</p><p>Eren sighed begrudgingly, sleepily walking back to his bedroom. Even if Mikasa hadn't said so, she was thankful for Eren coming to wake her up. She was thankful for Eren. From defending her all those years ago to waking her up from hellish nightmares, he seemed to always be saving her.</p><p>But things were far different now than they were back then— back when her worst fears were her reality. She wanted to be the one doing the saving from now on.</p><p>Mikasa had known she wanted to protect others since Eren had come into her life all those years ago. She was defenseless back then— when the life she had always known crumbled— and Mikasa had needed to rebuild herself from the ground up. It was hard, grueling work, and it was something she never wanted to impose on anyone else— which made her life all the more isolating.</p><p>She succeeded in rebuilding herself for the most part. What she lacked in excitement she found in chasing Eren around, what she lacked in success was easily fixed by aced AP courses and college scholarships, and what she lacked in love.. was still lacking. </p><p>She loved Eren, sure, but she could never love him the way she wanted to love someone— and he could never give her the love she desired. It gnawed at her on nights like these when Eren couldn't provide her the comfort she yearned for. It was normal to feel like this apparently, at least from the miscellaneous books she had read on the subject. But it didn't make the ache lessen.</p><p>Mikasa squeezed her eyes shut, silently wishing for a sense of love and a feeling of comfort she had never known. 'That's nonsense,' she reminded herself, feeling a pained sting in her chest. Forcing herself to sleep, she could only hope that rest would— at least momentarily— make the pit in her stomach ease.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Annie took a long, drawn-out swig of her wine before setting the glass down on the coffee table.</p><p>"Don't even start that bullshit with me!" Hitch bellowed out with a drunken laugh. Jesus, you'd think drinking as often as she does would make her a little less of a lightweight.</p><p>"I'm being serious, Hitch," Annie replied monotonously, setting her glass back down. "With the school year starting back up I'm not going to be performing as often as I did over the summer. That's just the way it is every year, you should be used to this by now."</p><p>Hitch groaned, flailing her limbs around before dramatically draping her body unceremoniously over Annie's thighs. "I know, I know— but that doesn't mean it sucks ass any less!" The girl whined. "Why you're so insistent on being a damn college professor still beats me." She declared with a final huff. </p><p>"Yes, because having a stable career is the worst thing imaginable," Annie grabbed Hitch by the shoulders, prying the woman out of her lap. "It pays enough that I can afford all the expenses necessary to do our performances. Don't complain unless you want to start pitching in more than just decently-priced lingerie."</p><p>Hitch laughed Annie off, the both of them knowing damn well that the rigging and gear was something Hitch could never entirely afford. But what she lacked in funds she gave in her shocking amounts of seriousness during their performances and presentations. It was those momentary instances that kept Annie sane around Hitch.</p><p>They didn't volunteer their time and efforts to the only BDSM club in the area for the money. It's never been about monetary gain.</p><p>"If you're really that pissed, I can make it up to you~" Hitch purred in an attempt to be seductive, struggling to hide how badly she wanted to laugh at her own words. Annie almost chuckled. They had been friends with benefits, or at least something close to it, until they found that sex between them was never all too fulfilling. (Hitch is a massive pillow princess, who would've guessed.) What was fulfilling, however, was blowing money on BDSM gear and feeding their exhibitionist fantasies by performing for an audience of kinky fucks. They liked it much better as friends and kink-enablers than whatever messy hookup situations had blossomed between them in the past.</p><p>Annie grabbed her wine glass again to take another sip. Jesus. Hitch was working her for every inch of patience she's got tonight, and Hitch was loving it— if her satisfied smirk was anything to go by. "I'm shocked you haven't picked up any sleazy doms from the club," the Blonde woman retorted.</p><p>Hitch bellowed out a rather obnoxious guffaw. "Bitch, please, I have standards!" Annie shot a rather aggressive, knowing glare her way. "...and they don't want to put their hands on 'Mistress A's submissive'— or whatever other bullshit they claim after they've gotten their tongue down my throat," Hitch said with obvious disdain, jumping up to pace as she begins to vent, nearly toppling over. She was still very much so drunk. "No matter how many times I insist  that I'm not your submissive— and you're not my dom— they act like I'm your property or something!" Her angry rambling had been so slurred and words so jumbled that Annie only understood about half of what she said— which, honestly, wasn't out of the ordinary.</p><p>The blonde grabs Hitch by the arm, yanking her back down onto the couch before she knocks into something and gives herself a concussion. Annie tries half-heartedly to give some ounce of solace. "Like I said, sleazy doms. They're sleazy. That's typical sleazy behavior. Just find yourself someone with an ounce of common decency." The blonde states pointedly before taking a final swig of her wine.</p><p>Hitch pouts, snatching Annie's glass from her hand. "You say that like it's easy."</p><p>"Because it is."</p><p>"You can say that when you've managed to snag yourself someone to fuck— or even just admire! lonely little shit," The drunken woman slurs, receiving a gentle shove in response.</p><p>Annie sighs, grabbing the wine glass for one final time and setting it down. This isn't the first time she's been lectured about her miserably lacking sex life and completely non-existent love life. She ignores Hitch's attempt at a lecture, grabbing her car keys from her purse that had been sitting on the coffee table. "Come on, Hitch, let's get you home."</p><p>"Nooooo," Hitch pleaded as Annie dragged her out the door with ease. Annie sighed, trying to put any words of meaning that Hitch had spoken out of her mind. She was getting by just fine. Sort of.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Mikasa sighed, thumbing the silk fabric of her red scarf as Eren continues with whatever new fascination he's found to ramble about. Mikasa was only half-listening, going through her mental checklist of things she needed to get done today. Given it was only day one of class for the year, it was a rather lax to-do list.</p><p>She enjoyed the simple life she had made for herself. Eren brought all the excitement she could ever need, and that was enough. Everything she had now was enough. After that fateful day in her childhood, her parents slaughtered and hell waiting for Mikasa on the near horizon, simplicity had been satisfactory.</p><p>So here Mikasa was, walking Eren to class before throwing herself knee-deep back into her Criminal Justice studies. Her Master's degree was only a semester away, and she had no doubt she'd be able to make a stable career for herself post-graduation. Her classes had never been an issue— the bigger problem was keeping Eren focused enough to manage a passing grade, even with Mikasa's insistent study sessions.</p><p>"We haven't talked in years, I lost my shit when I ran into him!" Eren exclaimed, hands gesturing wildly. He embodied all the spunk Mikasa lacked, and it was comforting— if not unnerving at times.</p><p>Mikasa checked her watch, seeing the building they were headed toward just up ahead. "So did you get his contact?" She asked absentmindedly.</p><p>"Hell yeah I did! He's working at this club on the outskirts of town, I'm meeting him there tonight so we can catch up." Eren continued, Mikasa simply humming in understanding to show that she's still listening.</p><p>"Don't forget about class tomorrow. I'll text you." Mikasa said, Eren groaning playfully before waving her off and heading inside to go to class. The girl watched him for a moment before turning on her heels to her class, already having had the layout of the entire campus burned into her memory.</p><p>Mikasa choked on the frustration bubbling in her throat. Sometimes it was exhausting to wrap her entire life around Eren. It was unhealthy and she knew it just as much as he did, although he made far more efforts to stop the behavior than she did. It made her feel sated for a time, but it didn't make her feel whole. She wanted to feel whole.</p><p>With a sigh, she shook the thoughts from her head and continued on her way to class.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Mikasa was early, to absolutely no one's surprise. She walked into the lecture hall, seeing rows of empty chairs covering one half of the bleak room. None of the chairs were occupied. Well, aside from the one at the front of the classroom. A single woman was seated there— her head down and pen scribbling furiously onto a paper. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, blonde strands falling to frame her unseen face. She must be the professor.</p><p>Mikasa takes a seat in the second row of chairs, feeling her gaze linger on the professor for much longer than necessary. She's curious as to what the woman looks like when she isn't nose-deep in stacks of papers.</p><p>Pulling her computer from her bag to work on any possible sliver of work she could have on the first day, she subconsciously tunes out her surroundings to focus. As the time nears for class to start, students begin to fill in around Mikasa.</p><p>Finally, standing up from her chair with a sigh, the Professor's voice knocks Mikasa from whatever work-filled daze she had been in for the past ten minutes. Holy Mother of God. She's fucking gorgeous.</p><p>"I'm Professor. Leonhart. This is Foundations of Corrections. Let's get started."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the first time I've written in some time and my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic. Please stay tuned for future installments, and enjoy! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated ^^</p><p>Make sure to follow my tumblr @/VenusOliver for updates on future chapters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Songs of Secret Adoration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was illegal, first off. Maybe not by age— Professor Leonhart couldn't be that old and Mikasa was a grown woman— but by enrolling in the Professors class they now had a teacher-student relationship that Mikasa's conscience wouldn't let her disregard.</p><p>For some reason, though, that made Mikasa all the more aroused.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm Professor. Leonhart. This is Foundations of Corrections. Let's get started."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa had never mingled well with her feelings and emotions. She was at odds with them, honestly; even if it had lessened after a solid few years of therapy during her time as a bitterly-angsty teenager. She doubted she'd ever have a complete grasp on that part of herself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nonetheless, she was feeling things she had only ever felt on rare occasions. Not to mention how insanely amplified said feelings were right now. She had to force her body not to shake with the mere intensity of complete adoration and arousal she was feeling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The warmth scattering her chest felt foreign; the flush on her cheeks an internal imposter. She simultaneously wanted to nurture the rapid thump of her heart and slam it against the waxed-tile floor beneath her feet to make it stop.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The woman that stood at the front of the classroom was anything but <em>just a woman</em>. From looks alone, she was so much more than that. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her body was toned, biceps straining the rolled-up sleeves of her button-down top. Fuck, was Mikasa's type muscular women? Was Mikasa's type <em>women</em>? This was the sort of revelation she didn't anticipate having in the middle of class. Damn.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa gaped, unable to help herself. The Professor's voice was sultry and nearly-entirely monotonous, and yet there was an ethereal air to her cool-and-collected tone. She was so confident in herself and every ounce of her being that it nearly hurt to be within a few feet of her. And that's not even to mention her eyes— gods above, her stare was something to behold. Her steel-grey eyes were merciless in their gaze, and Mikasa was one-thousand percent certain that a single glance her way would have her on her knees worshipping the woman from the inside out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Professor Leonhart continued with the lesson, having provided no introductory formalities. "I have a shit ton of things to teach and very little time to teach it. Pay attention the first time, I won't repeat myself." She stated flatly, the raw dominance emanating from her voice nearly forcing a groan from the student's throat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Those words went straight to Mikasa's core, causing her to be momentarily alarmed. What the hell was happening? She wasn't an idiot, she knew what flusteredness was. And arousal. But why she was feeling these things <em>right here</em> and <em>right now</em> of all times was an anomaly. All she wanted to do was pay attention, take some good notes, and put the assignments on the Professor's syllabus into her calendar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But here she was instead, struggling to focus and— when she manages to get out of her head for more than two seconds— she's thrown back in again by the sound of the Professors voice and <em>how sexy she'd sound speaking hotly into Mikasa's inner thighs</em> and Mikasa's thoughts screaming at her incessantly about how wrong this was on absolutely every moral level known to mankind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was illegal, first off. Maybe not by age— Professor Leonhart couldn't be <em>that </em>old and Mikasa was a grown woman— but by enrolling in the Professors class they now had a teacher-student relationship that Mikasa's conscience wouldn't let her disregard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For some reason, though, that made Mikasa all the more aroused. Mikasa hadn't ever done a single damn <em>wrong </em>thing in her lifetime, and the idea of doing something that was very much <em>not okay </em>with her goddess of a professor caused her thighs to clench. She wanted to be ravished by her professor— door locked, bent over her desk, three digits pounding into her until she's writhing and tears prick the corners of her eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Or, Mikasa could come onto her first— pinning her against the nearest wall and kissing down her body— tearing her clothing away to expose more and more skin that she could defile. She would mark her with love bites and make every other student know exactly what happens to their stoic Professor behind closed doors.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But images of Mikasa being come onto, seduced, <em>fucked</em>, were the ones that make her core throb the most. No amount of vague arousal she had felt in the past compared to what she was feeling now, and she had only half the mind to convince herself not to hump the desk in front of her to get off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh, that'd be a good one. Getting off in some vulgar fashion while Professor Leonhart watches— expression crippled by hunger and lust as Mikasa's face flushes from aroused humiliation, the Professor's name tumbling hotly off of her lips. How long would it take before the Professor has had enough? Before she storms over to Mikasa and gets the woman off on her own fingers? On her own <em>mouth</em>?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This was too much to handle. Mikasa was going to combust.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Professor Leonhart turned around to face the board at the front of the classroom and write something down— providing Mikasa the slim opportunity to breathe and do her best to catch up on all the information she's already surely missed. Writing down whatever snippets of information she managed to catch, and trying her best to ignore how painfully attractive the Professor's backside was, she felt the embarrassment begin to settle in. She had been fantasizing about her Professor for a solid while by now, and that just wouldn't do. She was more responsible than this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With every step Professor Leonhart took, her body swayed firmly— raw power exerting the woman's body every time she jostled even the smallest bit. It was driving Mikasa mad with lust— a deep blush rising to her cheeks and deepening with every new vulgar fantasy her brain managed to form. How was she supposed to make it out of this class alive? <em>How was she supposed to make it through the whole semester</em>? Eren better have gained the power of necromancy in the last forty-five minutes, because Mikasa was going to need to be revived at least three times a day if she was going to bare being in Professor Leonhart's presence constantly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was screwed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Class is dismissed." Professor Annie stated flatly, turning on her heels to sit down at her desk. That's day one of chaos over, thank fuck. Her last class of the day had been... interesting. The most interesting out of all her classes, actually.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aside from the typical group of students that don't pay attention and never, ever will— and the small sliver of kids that care slightly too much— there was one student in particular that stuck out to her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She stared at Annie the entire time. A couple of times she tried to take notes, sure, but Annie had never seen someone manage to look her way that intensely for that long. It would've been unnerving if there was any sense of aggression in her gaze— but whatever emotion the student was feeling throughout the class was something Annie was still trying to pinpoint. It was an overall weird experience, to say the absolute least.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The mysterious girl sprung up from her seat, bolting out of the classroom before many of the other students had the chance to put even a single notebook back into their bags. In walking out of the classroom, she neared Annie by just a few feet. She was flush. From her face down her neck, pink splotches seemed to travel beneath the silk scarf she was wearing. Annie wondered for a split second how far down the blush had crept— but was quick to shut down those thoughts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The girl was attractive. Very much so, at that. With short black hair framing her slender face— her expression trying so, so hard to remain neutral and yet the corners of her mouth curled upwards when they momentarily locked eyes— <em>fuck, her lips looked insanely kissable</em>— and suddenly Annie was looking down at her desk and refusing to look anywhere else. Even if life during the school year could become rather bleak and boring, having the hots for a student was not the sort of excitement she was looking for.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Waiting until she heard the infuriatingly-attractive student's footsteps quiet, and waiting a solid two extra minutes to make sure the student had left the classroom, Annie looks back up with a heavy sigh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fuck my life," she mutters, slamming her face into her palms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa walked out of the classroom, Eren standing outside the door to wait for her. Brows furrowed, she did her best to shove thoughts of her Professor out of her head. She didn't want to think about how she was more aroused in that classroom than she's ever been in her entire lifetime, or how she locked eyes with the Professor and nearly came on the spot. It was nonsense— all of this was. Moreover, she didn't want Eren to interrogate her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eren waved his hand in front of Mikasa's face, snapping her out of her thoughts with a jolt. "Hey! What's got you so distracted??"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's nothing," Mikasa replied, walking with Eren to the campus parking lot. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Liar, but okay," Eren said— trying his best to sound relaxed and laid back, as he typically is, but the tenseness in his shoulders and occasional chewing of his bottom lip betrayed his facade.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa stopped in her tracks. "What's got <em>you</em> distracted? We weren't even supposed to meet up again today— so there's got to be a reason you waited for me outside of class."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh," Eren said with a nervous laugh, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I just.." he paused. Then, "I need you to come with me to the club!" He exclaimed incredibly fast, with zero space between any of his words.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa raised an eyebrow. "The club you're meeting Armin at? But isn't that supposed to be some sort of date?" She questioned, continuing the walk to her car.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes— and it still is!" Eren exclaimed. "But this club is.. different, and you've seriously got to get out of the house."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And you want me there to beat someone up if you get agitated."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, yes," Eren admitted. "I was texting Armin and apparently he's working with <em>Jean</em> of all people, and that can't go well, but—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not happening," Mikasa interjected, causing Eren to whine dramatically.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eren slung an arm around Mikasa, pleading with her by this point. "Just give it a chance! Please??" He looked at her, puppy dog eyes and all. Ugh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa sighed, muttering. "Fine—" and with that, she was pulled into a hug before being dragged to her car by a bubbling Eren.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa huffed, tugging at the end of her dress to try and make it magically longer than it truly was. She was just sitting in the car, listening to the occasional robotic murmur of the GPS as Eren drives, and she already felt insanely exposed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't understand why I had to wear this— or what's so weird about this club." Mikasa droned, crossing her arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't know much about it either, honestly— all Armin said was that it's 'better to just see for yourself', whatever that means. He's only been working there a couple of weeks." Eren replied, pulling into a parking spot before getting out of the car.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa gets out of the vehicle, once again tugging at the skirt of her dress. "Where is this place, anyway?" She didn't see any long lines or brightly lit signs— nor did she hear the typical vague thump of blasting music.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eren points up not too far ahead, walking alongside Mikasa to the rather nondescript building. A lowlight sign in front of the building read 'Sunstone Club.' Huh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa is.. skeptical, to say the least. This entire thing is sketchy. She's starting to think that it's good she came along, if only to save Eren from whatever creepy business they were about to walk into.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa tugs on the door, pulling it open.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No going back now.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading, and thank you to everyone who's given me support thus far! Next chapter things will start to heat up, so stay tuned! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated ^^ thanks again!</p><p>Make sure to follow my tumblr @/VenusOliver for updates on future chapters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Source of Passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A smooth voice boomed lowly from speakers in the ceiling. Mikasa turned in the barstool she was sitting on to face the stage, both curious and dreading whatever she was about to endure watching.</p><p>"Ladies, gentlemen; doms, subs, and the like— Sunstone Club proudly presents Mistress A and Ms. Dreyse."</p><p>Mikasa's confusion only grew deeper, her insistence on figuring out what the hell was going on being the only thing keeping her from leaving and never coming back.</p><p>In the end, she's glad she stayed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was a lot of work, but I'm really satisfied with how it turned out! With that, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>At first glance, nothing seemed so out of the ordinary. Aside from the very obvious stage in place of what would normally be a dancefloor— and the tables placed all around the room leaving very little space for typical 'club' activities, it looked like any other bar Mikasa had been dragged to in the past. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Though, honestly, if there were a few more eye-straining LED lights in this place, it would just look like a generic strip club.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not that Mikasa's been to a strip club before. There's no way her heart could handle something like that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Eren! Mikasa!" A sweet, melodic voice called out brightly from the bar lining one side of the club— a blond boy waving them down with an adorable grin spread wide across his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before Mikasa hardly had the chance to process who it was, Eren, smiling brighter than he had in months, scrambled to take a seat at the bar. "Armin!" He exclaimed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa followed swiftly, taking a seat beside Eren. She was glad to see Armin, but it was nothing compared to the sheer joy emanating from every ounce of Eren's being.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two boys began to catch up. What life had been like after Armin moved away to live with his grandfather, the wild streak Eren had in high school that Armin wished he had been there to see, and so on. Things were good. Armin had to slip away on occasion to make a drink or two— but he'd always come right back to Eren, eyes lighting up with a lovestruck fire Mikasa almost envied. The feelings of happiness between the two boys were something to behold, and Mikasa was happy just witnessing it. Eren deserved to be happy like this, even if that happiness didn't negate the isolation-induced tug at her heartstrings. Maybe it was good Eren had dragged her out like this. Maybe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So why are you working here of all places? I didn't even know this club existed until you mentioned it," Eren said, entirely tuned into every word Armin spoke. He was smitten, that much was obvious.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well," Armin trailed off for a moment, pouring Mikasa and Eren a couple of shots that he insisted were on the house. "It's the only place that had a job available where I could start immediately— and I don't have much money saved, so I didn't have a choice," he continued shyly before grinning. "But this place is nice! Even if it has its.. quirks—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eren opened his mouth to question what these so-called 'quirks' were, as nothing seemed <em>too </em>out of the ordinary, but he was cut off by a booming chuckle coming from behind the bar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Ugh</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, you two! It's been a while!" Chirred <em>Jean Kiersten</em> of all people. He wasn't a bad guy, not at all, but he clashed far too much with Eren for her liking. Eren didn't enjoy his playful teasing in the least.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know them?" Armin questioned as he handed Jean a couple of beer glasses to clean.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jean smirked. "Of course I do! I had a class with Mikasa last year, and Eren was kind enough to sock me in the face for talking to her—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"By 'talking' he means making gross, <em>perverted </em>side comments—" Eren seethed. He was exaggerating, which was obvious to everyone but himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It was just some friendly banter, that's all," Jean assured Armin, looking at Mikasa with a playfully cheeky grin. "Unless you don't want it to be." He winked— laughing his comment off, and Mikasa cringed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay, cut the shit, Jean!" Eren nearly jumped over the bar to tackle him. Mikasa grabbed his arm with a sudden death grip.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay, guys, no fighting." Armin insisted with a pout, Jean chuckling before walking off to attend to things at the other side of the bar. Eren eased.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I still <em>seriously </em>hate that guy," Eren muttered with a bitter twang to his tone, downing the couple of shots Armin had set in front of him earlier.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anyways," Armin jutted in, doing his absolute best to change the subject. Bless this poor boy's heart. "You really don't know what kind of club this is?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have a vague idea, doesn't seem so bad to me," Eren began, eyes glimmering with a hint of mischief. "But I purposely left Mikasa in the dark." With that, Mikasa's interest and skeptical-curiosity piqued.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Armin chuckled, pouring another shot and setting it right in front of Mikasa. "Prepare yourself. I made the mistake of not reading up more about this place before I started working." What the heck was that supposed to mean?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brows furrowing, Mikasa looked down at the shot glass in front of her. This entire situation was weird.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm confused," Mikasa admitted, looking toward the two men.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You'll figure it out in.. a couple of minutes, actually—" Armin murmured, looking down at his watch. "I'm gonna take my break out back," He continued, heat rising to his face in the form of a blush, giving Eren a look Mikasa couldn't identify the meaning of. He turned on his heels, walking toward the nearest exit out of the building.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Looks like that's my cue," Eren said, getting out of his seat— a bit too excited. Mikasa nearly groaned as she pieced it together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Use protection."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Haha</em>," Eren replied sarcastically, rushing to the nearest exit to do whatever perverted things he had managed to corrupt Armin's mind with already.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa sighed, taking a look around. Everyone was keeping her in the dark, and it was frustrating. She didn't like not knowing things.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her thoughts came to a halt as the lights in the bar dimmed lower than they already had been, spotlights brightening on the stage lining the opposite half of the building. This was one weird strip club if that's all this was. That's all it <em>could </em>be, in Mikasa's logical mind. But why would <em>Armin </em>of all people work at a strip club, even if it was the only job available?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A smooth voice boomed lowly from speakers in the ceiling. Mikasa turned in the barstool she was sitting on to face the stage, both curious and dreading whatever she was about to endure watching.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ladies, gentlemen; doms, subs, and the like— Sunstone Club proudly presents Mistress A and Ms. Dreyse."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's confusion only grew deeper, her insistence on figuring out what the hell was going on being the only thing keeping her from leaving and never coming back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the end, she's glad she stayed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As the voice traveling through the speakers and into the building faded out, and faint rounds of applause were heard among various other club attendees— two women walked on stage. Mikasa gaped for what felt like the millionth time in the past two days.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The first of the women to walk on stage was in an outfit more vulgar than anything Mikasa had ever seen in the minuscule amounts of porn she'd ever witnessed. A pure white corset hugged the woman's torso, fastened beneath the garment was a sorry excuse for underwear. The woman's bust was accentuated by a matching cream-white bra. The powerful, alluring outfit was accentuated by the woman's strong build. A skirt of bunched-up latex was attached to the tail-end of the corset, covering what would've been the vast majority of the woman's ass. Her face was concealed by a mask covering the entirety of the upper half of the woman's face and up past her hairline, the smallest slivers of the mask cut open to allow the performer to see what she was doing. Long, long black hair trailed out from the cusp of the mask— the hair so long and so sleek that there was no way it wasn't a wig. With each step the woman took, the bellowing click of her thigh-high heels resonating throughout the entire space.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa felt hot from the inside out just watching the woman move. Turning back to her past-abandoned shot, she downed it. <em>Fuck</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The second woman to walk on stage was just as exposed as the first, though far more revealing in terms of her identity. Her face was clear of any sort of mask— teased, pink-blonde hair pulled back so everyone watching could see any and every expression that crossed her face. Her neck, however, was masked by a thick black collar— an O ring fastened securely to the front of it. Her body was covered by a latex bodysuit, its blackened color accentuating the paleness of the woman's thighs and flush covering her cheeks and shoulders. Sheer stockings adorned the woman's legs, with six-inch stilettoes to match.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa was trying to process what she was witnessing. It almost felt wrong, ogling women who were so vehemently exposed— but they had chosen to do this, right? They knew there'd be an audience, and Mikasa was deciding to continue to be a part of that audience with every second that passed. Thrill and voyeuristic adoration consumed her lungs and she found it difficult to get a full breath of air. She might even start sweating soon, given how hot she felt all over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The masked woman stopped in her tracks, turning to the performer beside her and pointing at the ground. As if on command— no, <em>on command</em>— the woman fell gracefully to her knees. It was only then that Mikasa noticed the shelved cart upstage of the women— miscellaneous items on the cart causing Mikasa to blush at the mere sight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The woman still standing, whom Mikasa could only assume was 'Mistress A', walked leisurely to the cart— pulling two items from the top shelving unit. Each step was calculated and sleek— this woman wasn't rushing in the slightest. She basked in every step, every moment, every gentle pant exhaled by the woman kneeling just a few feet away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a modest bunch of bondage rope in one hand and a ball gag in the other, Mistress A strutted back toward the other woman— Ms. Dreyse, was it? Mikasa bit her inner lip rather hard at the realization that she had already burned their names into her memory.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mistress A loomed over the submissive woman, causing Ms. Dreyse to look up— her gaze fixated on nothing but the person in control in that very moment. To onlookers, it seemed that the only person who existed to Ms. Dreyse in that moment was her Mistress. It was vulgar as much as it was beautiful.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Holding out the gag, Ms. Dreyse opened her mouth in a calculated, practiced motion— Mistress A placing the ball of the gag in her mouth and waiting for Ms. Dreyse to cling onto it with her teeth before securing it expertly around the span of her head, fastening the latch into place with one hand. Mikasa had zero experience with gags, but she could only assume that it was an impressive task to accomplish. It felt like it was, anyway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With the gag in place, Mistress A now had a free hand— lowering her arm slightly farther down Ms. Dreyse's body and hooking a finger around the O ring adorning Ms. Dreyse's neck. Mistress A pulled upwards, and Ms. Dreyse's body rose with the action— every ounce of her body succumb to the submission her Mistress had willed out of her so easily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa couldn't look anywhere else but the stage, far too fixated on every small action executed by Mistress A. Bringing attention to the bondage rope in her other hand by unraveling it, Mikasa simply marveled at how expertly she fastened the rope around Ms. Dreyse's upper body. The process was slow, but every tug of a knot and loop around Ms. Dreyse's limbs or bust threw Mikasa into an ever-increasing hypnotic trance. The club was dead silent as the actions continued— the loudest sound in the room that of Ms. Dreyse's heavy breathing through her gag. And who could blame her? If Mikasa was in her position she would've passed out ten minutes ago. Hell, she felt like she could pass out <em>right now</em> and she was simply an observer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mistress A eventually finished constructing the harness of rope she had been so methodically constructing on Ms. Dreyse's body— motioning for the woman to once again kneel. Ms. Dreyse's arms were crossed behind her back, biceps held in place by thick loops just above the elbows and just below the juncture of her shoulders. Her bust was cupped by rope lining the span of Ms. Dreyse's upper chest and torso just beneath her breasts— with twisted rope settled against the valley between each of her boobs. Thicker rope loops were tied around Ms. Dreyse's thighs and hips— creating an elegantly-strappy bodysuit of pure rope on the woman's body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a piece of art, and Mistress A knew it; the faintest smirk spreading across her half-masked face. She was proud of her work.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As both Mistress A and the audience took a moment to marvel at her rope work, Ms. Dreyse pulled against the restraining harness— as comfortable as she was, it was inevitable to move and adjust, especially given how hot and bothered she felt being tied up in such a fashion. With the latex and mass of ropes covering Ms. Dreyse's torso, each squirm became more and more profane. The way in which her body would tense and pull at the heavy restraints was arousing in it of itself; not to mention the quiet gasps heavy pants that escaped past her lips. With every pull, Ms. Dreyse realized more and more just how much she lacked control; every club occupant bearing witness to the submissive state washing over her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That lack of control was further solidified when, suddenly, Ms. Dreyse's vision was being drowned out by silk fabric covering her eyes— causing the submissive woman to let out an audible gasp.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tying the silk delicately around Ms. Dreyse's face, Mistress A hummed in satisfaction— the quiet, yet painfully captivating noise having been the first sound out of the woman's mouth thus far. It did things to Mikasa that she couldn't afford to think about right now— she'd rather not have an orgasm on a bar stool.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mistress A looked up, and a thick ring attached to a rope was lowered to her height by a club worker standing off to the side. How many bells and whistles did this place have? Mikasa continued to be amazed at what she was witnessing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pulling thick rope through the ring, Mistress A tied knot upon knot against so many various cuffs and loops that Mikasa's head spun. Fastening thick rope to anchor points between Ms. Dreyse's shoulder blades and the base of her spine, the ring was pulled upwards— and Ms. Dreyse's body with it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's jaw finally dropped.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Limp within the hold of her bondage, Ms. Dreyse's body dangled a few feet in the air— no ounce of pain or fear in her relaxed form. Mistress A smirked fully this time, and Mikasa lifted her hand to her face to gnaw painfully at her finger, trying to stop herself from combusting on the spot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stalking slowly around Ms. Dreyse, heels clicking against the stage beneath her, Mistress A ran a manicured fingertip down the underside of Ms. Dreyse's leg— from the cusp of her ass, down her thigh and calf muscle, until eventually landing on her ankle. wrapping the fingertips of each hand around her respective ankles, Mistress A gently lifted Ms. Dreyse's legs from their limp position— bending the woman's legs at the knee until her calves were pressed flush against the underside of her thighs. And in one smooth motion, Ms. Dreyse's ankles were secured to her thighs— leaving the Submissive bent and curled, still suspended in the air.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And she wouldn't have it any other way, that much was clear to the audience. Mikasa especially.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stepping back to let the audience admire Ms. Dreyse in all her stunning, ethereal, submissive glory— Mistress A waited a long, silent moment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In that moment, that moment where all Mistress A could do was smirk with pride, Mikasa could hardly spare a look Ms. Dreyse's way. The power Mistress A held, the power she had held <em>this entire time </em>left Mikasa feeling almost, if not <em>more </em>aroused than she had felt earlier today in class. She could hardly think with how hazy her mind was with lust.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally, Mistress A bowed, signaling the end of the performance. Applause and a variety of whistles and hollers were exclaimed throughout the club attendees— the applause only increasing when Mistress A motioned toward her still-bound submissive. Mikasa tried to move her hands to clap at least a little, but she was finding it hard to function at even that capacity. The darkened lights covering the majority of the club brightened back to their general dim, and the lights on the stage faded so that Mistress A could take her submissive down with far fewer eyes gawking at her. The club went back to a steady murmur among its patrons, and Mikasa turned back to face the bar, trying to process... everything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So, what did we miss?" Eren said out of absolutely nowhere, causing Mikasa to nearly scream in surprise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jesus, Eren—" Mikasa said, voice wavering as the woman was still struggling to regain her composure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Armin went back behind the bar, his blond locks a complete mess— although had been a very deliberate attempt to fix its messiness. He was still flush, as was Eren— though his was less intense. "Yeah, your first time watching it will do that to you." Armin consoled, passing Mikasa another shot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She downed it quickly. "Thanks."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't mention it," Armin replied, looking to the opposite end of the bar with a groan. "I'll be back— Jean spent that entire time flirting with his boyfriend instead of doing <em>actual work</em>." he sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa raised a critical eyebrow at Armin. "Didn't <em>you </em>just—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was on break!" The blond boy exclaimed, blush deepening drastically before scrambling off to scold Jean.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eren was in a state of shock. "Boyfriend?? But doesn't Jean— you—" Mikasa giggled. She fully, genuinely, <em>quite literally</em> giggled. Eren's state of shock only increased. "What's so funny?!" He questioned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, it's nothing— it's just amusing to me, I guess," Mikasa was acting very out of the ordinary right now, which even Eren's aloofness couldn't stop him from noticing. "I guess you won't have to go beating him up again, huh?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eren disregarded her words entirely, Mikasa's behavior capturing his attention far more drastically. "Whatever you just watched fucked you up <em>hard </em>— and that alcohol, probably," Eren said with a realization. Mikasa hardly drank, so whatever minuscule amounts of booze she had managed to inhale were likely affecting her somehow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa sighed, trying to come back to herself. She felt eerily exposed after laughing out of the blue like that— even if she was the least exposed person in this place, considering what she just saw. "I just need to go home and lie down," she assured Eren. "Will you be ready to go soon?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eren nodded, getting up and helping Mikasa out of her seat. Gods above, she was having trouble walking. "I'll drop you off at our place— then I'm going over to Armin's place for the night."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't need the details." Mikasa was quick to preface.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eren laughed, waving to Armin so he knew that they were heading out— walking arm and arm with Mikasa out of the club. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa leaned her head on Eren's shoulder, closing her eyes and letting him lead the way to their car. It had been a long night. "Good."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The ball is finally rolling, and the next update will bring our two lovebirds a little closer together. I'm so excited to continue updating, and I'm eternally grateful to everyone that has supported this story thus far!</p><p>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, make sure to follow my Tumblr @/VenusOliver for updates on future chapters and insight into the construction of this story! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Visions of Yesterday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"That concludes class for the day. You're all dismissed." Professor Leonhart stated, her eyes locking with Mikasa's. It was probably the only thing that could pry the student from her fantasies that quickly. "Except for you. See me after class." </p>
<p>Shit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the long-ish wait, but we're back in business! These two lovebirds will finally have some direct contact during this chapter, so please— enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>The sunlight pouring into Mikasa's room awoke her, the night prior coming back to her as grogginess gave way and a mild headache settled in. <em>Ugh</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Forcing herself out of bed and grumbling to herself about how she managed to sleep through her alarm, having awoken a whole <em>fifteen minutes</em> after her phone went off initially, she goes through the motions of getting herself ready to go to class.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tugging a shirt over her head and brushing her hair and teeth, she slumps to the kitchen— finding ibuprofen and a glass of water sitting next to a breakfast bar, the mystery of how the item got there quickly solved by a note tucked underneath the cup.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Staying at Armins. Hopefully you're not too hungover!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Eren"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa almost grinned at the note, its handwriting make the words almost illegible. The only reason she could read it was years of practice. She could recall countless times in her and Eren's youth where she had to help him with schoolwork— half the studying time spent with Mikasa squinting at chicken scratch. Eventually, she taught herself his handwriting like you would an entirely separate language, it was the only way she could ever efficiently help him with anything that involved writing stuff down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking the ibuprofen and inhaling the breakfast bar, she wraps her scarf snugly around her neck and heads out the door— not getting out of her head much, even as she drives to the nearby campus.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now was not the time to be so deeply invested in the utter mass of thoughts swarming inside of her head. She needed to keep her priorities straight. But Mikasa just couldn't find the will to do it— not when the visions of the night prior pulled into a voyeuristic euphoria she hadn't ever felt before. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She had never felt so invigorated from simply witnessing something so beautiful, so mind-blowing, so <em>hot</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The slow, tentative process taken to tie the submissive up, only to hang them as if they were merely an inanimate object on display— it ignited feelings and sensations within Mikasa that she was still trying to find the words to describe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Getting out of her car and locking it, Mikasa walked to the department building with her school bag in hand— head down as her mind swirls, trying to analyze the last twelve hours.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But this wasn't something that she could analyze the way she analyzed most other things. It was an art form, for shit's sake— it was a performance built entirely on everything that <em>wasn't </em>analytics and literal interpretations.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The entire performance centered around being restricted. Tied up, gagged, blinded, folded and bent— and yet, in some weird way, it was the most freeing thing Mikasa had ever laid her eyes upon. It boggled her senses and left her rattled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She thrived off of rationality. That much was obvious to anyone that had known her for even just a couple of minutes. So seeing whatever <em>thing</em> she watched the night prior left her shaken in the weirdest ways. She had so many things to think about and no idea how to go about fathoming it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Setting her bag down and pulling out her notebook, she could barely grasp her pen in her hand before she was knee-deep in her thoughts once again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>However, one woman in particular could rattle her senses almost as much as her experience at the club last night did: Professor Leonhart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She stood up from her desk to begin class mere minutes after Mikasa had walked in. The student had half the mind to scold herself for almost being late— it was so unlike her to be acting like this! But she didn't have the brain capacity to deal with scolding herself right now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The vulgar thoughts Mikasa seemed to always be having these days crept in, and suddenly she wasn't preoccupied trying to analyze some cryptic symbolism behind last night's performance— she was, instead, imagining herself in such a position. In Ms. Dreyse's position.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What would it feel like to be so vulnerable? To be given a look and kneel on command— to be at the mercy of your master. Your <em>mistress</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa chewed on her pen, having given up any sort of attempt at restraining her thoughts. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The grain of the rope would feel rough against her skin— if she squirmed and struggled enough. If she was tied properly, though, she wouldn't have much room to squirm— would she? She'd only be able to try and get absolutely nowhere.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She'd lose control over her body limb by limb— sense by sense.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And all at once, Mikasa wanted nothing more than to be bound the way Ms. Dreyse had. To let the nightmares of her past and the stress of her day to day life fade into a lull that couldn't surpass the sheer pleasure wracking her body as she's deprived of her sight and ability to speak. Her ability to <em>move</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Who would be her mistress, though? Who would take the time and care to restrain Mikasa— loop by loop, knot by agonizingly pleasureful knot?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Professor Leonhart propped her hip against her desk— leaning against it as her crossed arms pressed against her bust. "To understand where the grounds for this law were initially formed, we have to look back at the political tensions of that decade from both sides." She continued with her lecture, and Mikasa's sudden swarm of fantasies nearly sent her into a horny frenzy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Professor Leonhart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Fuck</em>. That was hot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa could see it clearly now. Those gorgeous eyes pouring into her with their dominating gaze, tender fingertips grazing against her skin as she's restrained— succumbing to her deepest desires, all while being pleasured by her goddess of a Professor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It would pan out nice and slow— a gentle progression deeper and deeper into submission. Professor Leonhart's touch would be light, but so firm— a single grasp from her would have Mikasa reeling for days.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa would be bent and used entirely for the fulfillment of her ever-ethereal Professor, which— in turn— would likely send Mikasa into another realm from the intensity of whatever orgasms would be brought upon her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A point would come where Mikasa was so blinded by lust— so dazed by her own submission that the only words on her lips would be a flurry of moans and <em>'fuck, Mistress.'</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That concludes class for the day. You're all dismissed." Professor Leonhart stated, her eyes locking with Mikasa's. It was probably the only thing that could pry the student from her fantasies that quickly. "Except for you. See me after class." <em>Shit</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie was fed up with this student.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She spent the class period staring at her. <em>Again</em>. It was weird, and Annie was fully prepared to brush it off as another student to add to the list of oddballs that steadily grew over the years.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But despite her not paying attention for shit the past few days, the assignment she turned into Annie last night was fucking phenomenal. What was up with that? This girl was smart, not to mention attractive enough to make Annie nearly squirm— so what was her deal? Even if she could afford to slack off and not pay attention, why do it?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Except for you. See me after class." The look of shock that spread across the student's face nearly made Annie chuckle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She sat down at her desk as various students filed out of the classroom, eventually emptying down until it was only Annie and the woman she was finally going to (hopefully) figure out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie looked up from the miscellaneous work strewed about her desk. "Come over here. Mikasa, right?" She questioned, tone firm and assertive.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The student— Mikasa— nodded, getting up and trudging over to Annie's desk. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a sigh, Annie stood up— only now realizing her shorter stature in comparison to Mikasa. It only made the reactions she pulled from the student more satisfying. "You weren't paying attention at all today. Why so?" Her tone remained as stoic as ever, gaze focused on Mikasa completely. She had noted the younger woman's attractiveness before, sure, but seeing her up close was something entirely different.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I— well," Mikasa stammered, fumbling with the end of her scarf. She was very obviously doing her best to remain calm and collected— and she was doing a damn good job of it, honestly. The biggest giveaway was a bright blush that spread across her face. It suited her. "I was merely immersed in your lesson, Professor." Mikasa sputtered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is that so?" Annie raised an eyebrow in obvious disbelief, taking a step toward Mikasa. For a moment all that the two women could do was stare and try not to think too hard about the lack of space between them— or the tension that hung low in the air. "You're a phenomenal student if your assignment from yesterday is anything to go by. Don't disappoint me, got it?" The woman continued.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa was able to regain most of her composure, her blush still betraying her, however. "Of course, ma'am," she replied— and Annie's chest blossomed at those words tumbling off of Mikasa's lips. It sounded so wrong and so <em>right</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Very well. You're dismissed." Annie sat back down at her desk, trying to fight the way Mikasa's voice rattled her brain and made her thighs nearly clench.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa nodded in understanding, very quickly turning on her heels to leave. She was stopped in her tracks by Annie's words.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And, Mikasa?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes?" She turned around partially to look at her Professor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Your gawking is painfully obvious." The Professor didn't take a single glance up from the work piled on her desk. "Perhaps I should tutor you in the art of subtlety sometime."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The blush that had been steadily fading from Mikasa's face deepened once again. "Right," she stated, voice wavering— making a beeline for the exit. In a mere moment, she was long gone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie inhaled deeply, trying to will herself to relax.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She couldn't.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just minutes ago she had been nearly toe to toe with Mikasa— the younger woman's breath hot and heavy as it fanned vaguely against Annie's skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Standing from her chair, she rushed to her classroom door and closed it— making sure to lock the door as well before sitting back down and hiking up her pencil skirt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Guilt began to set in the moment Annie leaned back, shaky hands tugging down her underwear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This was wrong. So, so wrong.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But then the image of Mikasa flushed and embarrassed found its way into the forefront of Annie's brain and she couldn't help but stroke her fingertips aggressively against her clit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She would give anything and everything to hear Mikasa moan— to watch her bite her lip in an attempt to choke down the deep, primal rumble of pleasure that yearns to pour from her mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie stroked her clit faster, breathing becoming harsh and ragged. Every time her logical brain tried to stop her and tell her that rubbing yourself to the thought of a student was fucked, she was once again reminded of how easily she could wipe Mikasa's normally stoic expression right off and replace it with one that was fucking wrecked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Plunging her fingers into her aching core, Annie let out a sudden groan. This wasn't going to take long, apparently. She really did have it bad for Mikasa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just rattling off the woman's name in her head sent Annie into an aroused frenzy. She wanted to hear Mikasa say her name— to scream 'Annie, Annie, <em>fuck,'</em> at the top of her lungs as her hands grip onto Annie's backside and sharp nails rake deep, red lines into the expanse of skin on her back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As Annie orgasms and sticky fluids dribble onto her hand, Mikasa's name rolls off of her lips before she even realizes it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Oh god</em>. Annie went lax in her chair, trying to regain her composure. The guilt was much stronger now that her lust-induced haze was fading.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There's no going back now.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are beginning to really get interesting, and it'll only get more intense from here— so stay tuned for future installments!</p>
<p>Make sure to follow my Tumblr @/VenusOliver for updates on future chapters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lullaby of the Fittest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As beautiful as the young woman was already, the hypothetical afterglow of mind-blowing sex would probably be enough to make Annie fall in love with her.</p><p>Woah, hold the fuck on, now this is seriously getting out of hand.</p><p>She wasn't in love with Mikasa, for fucks sake. How could she be after just one interaction?</p><p>The thought of falling in love with her, though, was actually quite nice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did the hype and proceeding excitement over the Attack on Titan season 4 release halt my writing? Maybe. Am I coming back kicking? You bet your ass I am! Now, please, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Being a kink performer was the most euphoric form of anxiety relief Annie had ever managed to discover. She didn't know what she'd do without these nights spent living it up as a latex-covered dominant, honestly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The time before Annie found BDSM was.. not good, to say the absolute least. The first few years of teaching are the most difficult, many educators say. Balancing work and your social life, trying not to get swamped by the sheer amount of various assignments to grade— assignments <em>you </em>have to create from near-scratch— not to mention the whole <em>teaching the actual classes properly </em>part.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie was a natural-born shut-in, so the whole 'balancing your social life' part wasn't hard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But it didn't make her busy life any less overwhelming.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She'd occasionally recall back to her life before she got into the BDSM scene on days when she was feeling down. Even if her life was bad now, it wasn't nearly as miserable as it once was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If it weren't for Hitch's insistence on spending 'quality time' with her ex-college-roommate, Annie might still be drowning in work— with trashy reality tv providing enough background noise to keep her from thinking too hard about how bleak her life had become before the age of thirty.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And, for as annoying Hitch could be, her eagerness to try <em>anything </em>was the catalyst for Annie's deep dive into ropes, chains, floggers, and the like. Even if sex between them hadn't worked out, they worked pretty damn well as rigging partners.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So, after copious amounts of research and rather pricey spending sprees on gear websites, Annie had found herself with a humble reputation and a rather solid method of stress relief.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And, right now, she was stressed as fuck. She needed this. As she laced up her latex boots, as she snapped her gloves onto her hands and upper forearms, she felt her anxiousness slip away— if only for a moment. Gone were the thoughts of Mikasa's pale skin aching to be marked, or the likely-addicting taste of her mouth, or how heavenly she'd sound crying into Annie's satin bedsheets, fingers pounding into her wildly. <em>Shit</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie was smart. She had more than <em>just</em> common sense. She knew never to get herself tangled up in personal feelings towards her students— it was illegal, caused extra stressors she didn't need, and honestly? Most of her students weren't her type in the first place— much more so as the years went on and the age gap between her and her students steadily increased.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She had always found herself amused by the teacher x student fantasies she was exposed to from time to time in the kink scene. They were either stupidly unrealistic, grossly exaggerated, or.. weird.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hitch had tried to get Annie to do a scene like that on multiple occasions back when they were still doing scenes outside of scheduled performances. Annie had laughed it off as ridiculous.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just tell me who it is already!" Hitch exclaimed, sliding thigh high stockings up her legs— snapping Annie out of her thoughts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There's no one to tell you about, Hitch. I mean it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hitch stood up, wobbling for a moment. She only had one heel on, damn dumbass. "Bullshit!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh. "All I said was that I have a student that gawks at me during class."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And when I asked if they were totally-bangable or not, you said—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay," Annie cut her off. "First off, never use the words 'totally-bangable' again, and second off— whether they're attractive or not doesn't matter. I don't look at any of my students in terms of attractiveness. That's wrong in more ways than you can count."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hitch sighed. "Annie, you're so oblivious sometimes!" She exclaimed, sitting back down to tug on her second heel. "You didn't say that some ugly ass creep was staring at your tits— you were way nicer about it— <em>and </em> you said that they were "conventionally attractive"!" Hitch lifted her hands to make quotation marks in the air, mocking Annie's tone. Hitch received a glare in response, eliciting a dramatic groan. "C'mon, you can be honest with me~!" She got up, wrapping her arms tight around Annie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie tried to shrug the woman off to no avail. "Even if she is attractive, what does it matter? This situation is completely unprofes—" Hitch squealed, tugging Annie from side to side in her continuously aggressive embrace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You didn't tell me she was a girl! This makes everything <em>sooo</em> much more exciting—" Hitch finally let go of Annie, pacing around the small makeshift dressing room excitedly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stop freaking out about this, you're making a massive deal out of nothing." Annie sighed, already regretting having mentioned the ordeal in the first place, no matter how good it felt to get off of her chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Annie, you literally don't find anyone attractive. This is a massive deal! And to think you have the hots for a <em>student</em> of all people? I know you well, but I didn't take you for the scandalous type." Hitch smirked, suggestively wriggling her eyebrows.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie stood up, adjusting her outfit and adjusting her wig, which has been jostled thanks to Hitch. "There's nothing scandalous about this because there's nothing there." She insisted. "now come on— we'll be going out there soon."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hitch groaned, dragging her feet as she trailed out of the room behind Annie. "Fine, but don't think I'll forget about this when Tuesday rolls around."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right, Tuesday—" Annie recalled. It had slipped her mind that they'd be doing a class next week— leave it to Annie to add <em>more </em>teaching to her schedule. "Good luck remembering after you drink the weekend away." She continued. Hitch chortled, and Annie tugged her mask over her face. Here we go again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The night was going as planned. Annie had been talking with some of the other performers, and she had some new shibari rigging she wanted to try out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She wasn't always so in the mood for roleplay, but as of late she was constantly itching for it. It cleared her head in a way that many other BDSM subtypes couldn't. Focusing on knots and suspending Hitch properly kept Annie out of her head— which, currently, was crippled with absolute filth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa Ackerman was a very, <em>very</em> attractive student. She'd look far more attractive with a gag muffling her sultry, melodic whimpers— thighs tensed until they ache and every inch of her skin is covered in deep purple bite marks. If Annie could have her way with the student, which she <em>couldn't </em>and <em>wouldn't, </em>she'd tie that damn scarf she was always fumbling with around her wrists and watch her squirm at the grasp of the restraint as a vibrator rocks her to orgasm over and over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As beautiful as the young woman was already, the hypothetical afterglow of mind-blowing sex would probably be enough to make Annie fall in love with her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Woah, hold the fuck on, now this is <em>seriously </em>getting out of hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She wasn't in love with Mikasa, for fucks sake. How could she be after just one interaction?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The thought of falling in love with her, though, was actually quite nice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>snap out of this </em>Annie thought to herself rather scoldingly, focusing now on getting Hitch properly suspended in the air. The pair had been approved to do wax play tonight, which had Hitch overjoyed and Annie thinking about the absolute mess she'd have to peel off of Hitch afterward. Whatever, more time spent here is far less time she's spending at home trying not to touch herself to the mental image of Mikasa's tits suffocating her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So far, she had failed miserably at the whole not-touching-herself thing. Ugh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was painfully hard not to imagine Mikasa in place of Hitch right now. Hitch seemed to know all too well that half of Annie's mind was entirely consumed by her mystery student, if the smirk across her face the entire performance was anything to go by. It drove Annie up a wall, mostly because she felt like Hitch knew more than Annie did about her own feelings. Maybe she'd have to indulge in a bit more wine than usual with Hitch this weekend so she can fully admit this mess of a situation to herself— there's no doubt Hitch will retain every piece of information thrown at her. She seemed to remember everything she wanted to know and forget absolutely anything that she didn't. Talk about irritating superpowers, damn.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie scolds herself again internally, promising to think about everything later so she can focus right now. She's not very successful.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm gonna have red wax in belly button for months," Hitch whined, plucking off the last remnants of hardened color on her body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie sighed in relief as she pried off her outfit. Latex was seriously no fucking joke. "Maybe it'll motivate you to shower for once," she retorted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hitch whipped a tugged off stocking at Annie's ass. "Hey!" She said with a laugh, walking up behind Annie to wrap her arms around the woman— hands pawing at her face. "You know you love it," she joked, causing Annie to grimace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie wriggled her way out of Hitch's grasp before packing up her things for the night. "I can't believe I'm willingly going to spend an extra day tying up your ungrateful ass," she chastised lightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hitch knew better than to be hurt by her words. Annie was just a bitch through and through, it couldn't be helped. "It's what I deserve after being demoted to only a couple of days a week during the school year— and besides, presentations are when you get to meet all the seriously kinky people! You could meet a nice girl and get your sexy student out of your head—" she teased.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie nearly laughed. "by 'nice girl' you mean all the kinky swingers looking for someone new to drag in? No thanks." Hitch could only groan in response.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ohh, I see, so you're already exclusive with this student of yours— cute~" Hitch replied, bolting out of the room before Annie could put her in a chokehold or something. By the time Annie made it outside and to her car, Hitch was long gone— probably stuffing her nose in whatever booze is strewn about her house.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On the drive home, Annie heard her phone ping in her purse. Who was emailing her at this hour? By the time she was walking up to the front door of her apartment, pulling the device out of her bag, she was ready to dismiss the notification and deal with it the next morning.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But the email address the message was sent from stopped her in her tracks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>mikasaackerman@xxxxx.com</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Subject: Tutoring Offer</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa? What the hell?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie rushed inside her apartment, throwing down her bag and throwing herself onto her bed. Deep breaths, Annie. Deep breaths. Whatever she needs is probably very academic and not at all reminiscent of your fantasies for the past few days.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hello.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I recall the offer you propositioned to me once class had ended. 'Tutoring in the art of subtlety', as you had called it.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I'm always open to furthering my academic pursuits. Does your offer still stand?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Mikasa</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie's heart raced at an exponential speed and her pupils dilated. She couldn't be serious. Was this how she planned to get some private time with her professor? Was she trying to flirt in some weird way, or did she think Annie had been serious?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie couldn't muster a response. She needed to sleep on this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shut her phone off and curled up in bed, only remembering to take off her shoes when they got caught in her blankets. She felt giddy, nervous, exhilarated, <em>hot</em>. Was Mikasa so dense that she couldn't tell that Annie had been merely messing around? Was she trying to get Annie to catch a case for some weird, creepy flirting?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie couldn't think straight. At all. But more so, she was unwilling to throw down her pride and admit that her comment had been nothing short of a poor excuse for flirtatious banter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She'd have to go through this whether she was excited about it or not.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Which, deep down, she kind of was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fuck. Fuck. <em>fuck.</em></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to do my best to get the next chapter up sooner rather than later this time around. Thank you all for being so patient with me!</p><p>Make sure to follow my Tumblr @/VenusOliver for updates on chapter postings ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Disturbance at the Shore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dragging a chair to Professor Leonhart's desk opposite the older woman, she sat down— chewing on her inner lip. Professor Leonhart's eyes had been fixated on her the entire time. It made Mikasa's heart pound in a way far more pleasant than that of plain nervousness, which the student lacked the composure to scold herself for at that moment.</p>
<p>"You really are in need of some tutoring, Mikasa."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya! I'm stuck babysitting two very adorable guinea pigs that want nothing to do with me for the night, which gave me a prime opportunity to bust out a 3.6k word chapter! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Even the next time around, Mikasa was just as breathless as she had been yesterday. She had no reason to come back tonight. Eren hadn't dragged her out of their shared apartment as aggressively as he had the first time around, but she wanted to see the performance again; to see Mistress A in all of her dominating beauty that Mikasa adored.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suffice to say, Eren had taken notice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So what's up with you and that one scary chick?" The brunette man questioned, pulling Mikasa from yet another filthy fantasy that had been newly wracking her brain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?" Mikasa replied, trying to remain as cool and collected as possible.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eren stared at Mikasa for a long, long moment— trying to figure her out. That was never an easy task. "No. Way." He muttered, as if he had landed on some conclusion Mikasa herself hadn't gotten to yet. "You have the hots for that scary dominatrix lady!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's eyes widened, trying to slap a hand over Eren's mouth before he could finish. He's too damn loud, even if this is a club!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That didn't help Mikasa's case one bit, it made her look all the more guilty. Eren grabbed her hands carefully and pulled them from his face— grinning mischievously. "You didn't even tell me you like girls— and now you have the hots for some kink freak?" His tone remained as light-hearted as ever. Mikasa rarely had any business of her own going on, that was worth delving into— but this? This was huge.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You mean that Mistress lady?" Armin questioned from behind the bar, cleaning up the small space in front of him to try and look busy while he talked to the duo. "She's really popular here— our nights are always busier when she's on the roster."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eren looked at Mikasa, eyebrows quirked. "Looks like you've got some competition, Mikasa—" He began to tease.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Eren, please. This entire thing is ridiculous." The woman huffed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is not! I mean, well, it is— but still—" Eren continued, leaving Mikasa more frazzled by the second. "Armin, help me out here—" he went on, causing the Blond to perk up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I don't know much about her— she doesn't come out and talk with everyone like some of the other performers do... though, her partner drinks quite a bit here on her days off—" Armin was swiftly cut off by Mikasa's words, the woman speaking before she gave her choice of words a single thought.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Partner? <em>Just </em>partner?" She questioned a little too aggressively, causing a satisfied smirk to spread across Eren's mouth. Crap.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Armin shrugs. "I'm not entirely sure— but if they're together, her partner does a whole lot of flirting with other people at the bar for someone in a relationship."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was all Eren needed to hear. "See? She's totally single—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not totally, Eren. This is pure speculation." Mikasa said, more reminding herself than Eren.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't start throwing around big words I don't understand, Mikasa." Eren groaned. "C'mon, this is the first person you've liked, like, ever."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa shot a solid glare Eren's way, hoping it would get him to calm down. It didn't. "You don't know that either, Eren—" Oh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oops. Didn't mean to say tha—</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Armin and Eren both whipped their heads to stare Mikasa dead in the eyes— their gazes nothing short of flabbergasted. "You're kidding! Who is it? Who was it??" Eren bombarded, leaning in close to Mikasa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She's not gonna answer if you overwhelm her—" Armin chastised. There was a pause, and then Armin took his turn to bombard Mikasa. <em>Shit, what has she gotten herself into?</em> "Are we talking about a past crush, or do you still like them?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa was a shitty, crummy, piss-poor liar. "..does it matter?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay, so you definitely still like them—" Eren noted, nodding his head understandingly— eyes squinted as if he was trying extra hard to focus and think up an answer that he had no right or reason to know.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa looked back and forth between the two men. "Can we change the subject?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eren scoffed. "Mikasa, the fact that you <em>like someone </em>is massive news to us— why didn't you tell me?" He frowned dramatically, causing Mikasa to roll her eyes. It's a habit she started to pick up from watching Professor Leonhart do it constantly in class.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Because it doesn't matter, Eren. I have no intention of pursuing them." Finally, she was back to a comfortable place. She could dismiss this easily now for sure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are they in one of your classes? Do I share a class with them and <em>that's </em>why you didn't tell me??" Eren interrogated, Mikasa putting her hands up in hopes of silencing him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're jumping to massive conclusions. No, you don't share a class with them. Or have anything with them ever, for that matter."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But they're in one of <em>your </em>classes? Right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa thought long and hard about how to answer. Lying did no good, and telling the truth was a terrible idea. Any way that she sliced it, she was royally fucked. "In a way, I guess. Armin, pass me a drink."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Armin's eyes widened for a moment. The fact that Mikasa of all people was <em>asking </em>for a drink meant that there was more to this than meets the eye. He poured the woman a gin and tonic, passing it to her with a raised brow. "What does that mean?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It doesn't matter," Mikasa said pointedly before sipping on her drink.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Armin couldn't shake this. He liked knowing things, and he was smart enough to know things by figuring them out. 'In a way'.. so this was unconventional, yeah? It couldn't be a typical student crush— she would've just explicitly said that. So what's so weird about this person? "Is it a TA?" That was the only plausible thing in Armin's mind. It wasn't extremely scandalous, but quite possibly scandalous enough by Mikasa's standards to keep quiet about it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eren gasped, immediately assuming Armin had guessed perfectly. "No way! A teacher's assistant?? You don't need to be scraping for good grades, Mikasa— that's my job."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa swore she had this in the bag. She'd be able to deflect effortlessly and be good to go. Her deep secret, her guilty pleasure, her whatever-this-was would stay between herself and absolutely no one else. "None of my classes have TAs this semester." She commented to herself without thinking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Shit</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eren's brows furrowed in confusion, and Armin gaped as he came to a very sudden realization. It couldn't be true. He gently grabbed Mikasa's arm, leaning in close in a hissed whisper. "It's... it's not a teacher, is it? I mean, I've gotta be wrong but—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Oh my god</em>!" Eren exclaimed loudly. He hadn't even bothered to hide that he was listening in on Armin's little interrogation. "Mikasa, you can't be for real! You've got the hots for a professor?! Which one?!" He questioned all too loudly, leaving Mikasa no room to interject.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She's had enough of this. Mikasa grabbed her purse, tugging out her wallet to pay for her drink. She had to get out of here.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No— Mikasa— wait," Eren exclaimed in a frenzy, begging her to stay. "I'll be quiet or whatever— but you've got to give me details! This is crazy!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks, Eren. That makes me feel much better." The black-haired woman said with a huff. "I'm not telling you who it is."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fine, fine, I'll figure that out on my own—" Eren began. "How much have you two talked? Are you two— y'know—" He held up his index and middle fingers on both hands, making a scissoring motion. Mikasa was quick to grab his hands and make him stop— although she blushed rather aggressively.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, no— none of that! And don't start insinuating it either." She threatened. The two boys went quiet, looking at her for some sort of elaboration. She sighed, speaking into her hands. "We haven't talked much. She offered to tutor me the last time I was in her class— but I think she was joking—" The woman murmured, recalling back to her exchange with Professor Leonhart. She didn't know if she'd ever be able to walk back into her class after that debacle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Take her up on it." Armin jutted, Eren nodding rather aggressively in agreement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?" Mikasa raised an eyebrow in confusion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eren chimed in this time. "Email her. Tell her you want to take her up on her tutoring offer— though, I don't know what you of all people would need tutoring in.." Eren whispered the last part to himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, Eren, I— I don't think you understand—" Mikasa stammered, which was quickly interrupted by Eren.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I understand this perfectly!" He exclaimed, exuding all the confidence he had no right having. "Email her right now or I drag that weird kink lady in here and make you talk to her."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You wouldn't."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I would."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You <em>can't</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have a key backstage in the closet behind the bar somewhere," Armin interjected. Jesus, how much had Eren rubbed off on him already?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa stared Eren down, fuming. His gaze was unwavering.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well?" Eren said with a smirk after a long, long pause.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa glared for a minute longer. Eren seriously wasn't giving up. ". . . fine," She grumbled, pulling her phone out of her purse— trying to tune out Eren's joyous cheering beside her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This was about to go really well or really, really, <em>really </em>bad.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>To: ProfessorLeonhart@xxxxx.edu</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Subject: Tutoring Offer</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hello.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I recall the offer you propositioned to me once class had ended.....</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>~*~</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Monday came far too soon for Mikasa's liking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sitting in class, tapping her pencil aggressively against her notebook— she hadn't ever wanted class <em>not to end </em>this badly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And that was saying a lot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why had she let herself be peer pressured into sending that stupid email? She hadn't received a response from her Professor all weekend— Mikasa checked at least a million and a half times. Was Professor Leonhart disgusted? Insulted? Had she reported Mikasa for creepy behavior or something?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa was crippled by dread, and watching the painfully attractive Professor teach at the front of the classroom— gaze fixated on anything <em>but </em>Mikasa— only made things worse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Class is dismissed. Mikasa, you're staying." Professor Leonhart boomed in her typical, monotonous voice. Mikasa was getting a little too used to being told to stay back after class was over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa swallowed nervously, watching as each student around her trailed out of the room— unbothered by the nervousness that Mikasa <em>swore</em> was radiating off of her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As always, Professor Leonhart seemed to not be affected by the situation at all. Maybe that was a good sign? Or it was an absolutely horrendous one. That, too, is a huge possibility.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before Mikasa knew it, the classroom was down to two— a terrified student and a stoic, unabashedly gorgeous Professor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jesus, even when she was terrified she couldn't stop admiring Professor Leonhart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a sigh, Professor Leonhart— her hip propped against her desk— looked from Mikasa to the exit out of the classroom. "Close the door." She commanded, circling her desk to take a seat as the click of her heels trailed in the wake of her footsteps. It sounded eerily familiar, and it made Mikasa shiver.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Standing from her desk, Mikasa did just as she was told— walking to the door and closing it, somehow managing not to collapse despite the way her knees buckled under her weight. Her nerves took over and she found it difficult to properly intake air.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You look terrified," Professor Leonhart commented as Mikasa turned to face the older woman— an amused smirk tugging at the woman's lips. "Pull up a chair and sit, yeah? Before you pass out." She continued, and Mikasa swore there was the faintest hint of softness in her tone for just a split moment. It was enough to keep Mikasa from <em>actually</em> passing out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dragging a chair to Professor Leonhart's desk opposite the older woman, she sat down— chewing on her inner lip. Professor Leonhart's eyes had been fixated on her the entire time. It made Mikasa's heart pound in a way far more pleasant than that of plain nervousness, which the student lacked the composure to scold herself for at that moment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You really are in need of some tutoring, Mikasa."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?" Mikasa questioned in confusion, eyes locked with her Professor. That gaze of hers was something to worship.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Professor Leonhart leaned forward in her seat, hands pressed together in a lax manner. "I must say, I didn't expect you to take my offer seriously. But, clearly, you need some help when it comes to keeping your composure."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa was stunned. She could hardly process any of this— how calm her Professor was, the light air to her tone that Mikasa hadn't ever heard her use in class, the way she seemed to be savoring every ounce of Mikasa's nerves. It was causing her head to spin at ever-increasing rates. Clenching her thighs in a weak attempt to keep her thoughts at bay, she opened her mouth to question Professor Leonhart once again. "Professor—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Annie." The blonde's gaze wavered for a split second, and Mikasa barely caught it. Was she nervous as well? Why? "You can call me Annie when we're in private."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The fact that Professor Le— <em>Annie</em>, shit, that name sounds so right in Mikasa's mind— didn't seem the slightest bit angry or offended by the email in question emboldened Mikasa. Once she had an ounce of composure back, she had all of it back. "You say that as though we'll be in private together often, <em>Annie</em>." She enjoyed saying the woman's name slightly too much.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie swallowed hard as her name fell off Mikasa's lips, heat threatening to creep onto her face. She cleared her throat before speaking, tone as cool and calm as ever. It was the one thing she could still manage to completely control. "Won't we be? I think we'll be working on this 'art of subtlety' that I've spoken of previously for quite some time. You're lacking in that area."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I question why you think something like that, Annie." Saying her Professor's first name felt wrong in her mouth in the absolute best ways imaginable. "I'd say I've always been rather good at remaining composed."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a sigh, Annie stood up from her desk, a smug expression spread wide and clear across her features. Mikasa watched her carefully, confused— and before she could process it completely, Annie stood behind her, leaning in close so that her mouth was nearly flush against Mikasa's ear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"With the familiarity of your typical, day-to-day life? Possibly so. But I don't think you've lived much life beyond that, have you?" Annie's voice was accentuated by a sudden, chilling vigor— a tone of genuinity so raw and deep that Mikasa bit her lip on impulse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Placing a hand down on the desk directly in front of Mikasa, Annie had her trapped— slow breaths fanning against the side of her student's face. The tension between them was hot and impenetrable— all they could do was bear it and try to restrain themselves.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You make rather bold assumptions, Annie." Mikasa turned her head to face Annie directly, noses brushing against each other in the process. They were sharing the same air, exchanging breaths with every labored pant tumbling from their throats. They knew so little about each other, and yet they craved every ounce of the person just centimeters away from them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie leaned her face in the slightest bit closer, speaking into Mikasa's mouth by this point. "If the way you stare at me during class is anything to go by, I say I'm under good standing to make an assumption like that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Closing her eyes, Mikasa adjusted to close the gap— to indulge herself in whatever desires would pry themselves from the very depths of Mikasa's being. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At the last second, Annie pulled away— standing back up to her full height as her hand moved to cup her student's face. "Tell me, what goes on in that head of yours?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's eyes shot open— dumbfounded. "...I'm sorry?" She had hardly heard what her Professor had just said, far too dazed to process anything other than the passionate kiss she was expecting to receive.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie's thumb stroked up and down Mikasa's cheekbone as she spoke— visibly admiring Mikasa as a blush crept deeply onto the black-haired woman's face. "What do you normally do when you get nervous? If you're as sure about constantly maintaining your composure as you think you are, I'm sure you've found a way to keep your nerves under wraps— yes?" Her voice held the same, unvarying tone that it always did— but it sounded so tender up close. Mikasa wanted to ingrain every melodic note that traveled from those gorgeous lips into the very fibers of her soul. She was lovestruck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I.." Mikasa paused, soaking up the softness of the mild affection she was currently receiving. She wasn't one for being touched, nor was she usually offered affection as is. This was nice— more than nice, although she couldn't pin down the exact word she was looking for. She looked into Annie's steel-grey eyes, her voice soft and genuine. "I don't have an answer to that question right now, Annie."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just think about it for me, alright?" Annie stated more than questioned before pulling away entirely. She sat back down at her desk across from Mikasa— pulling out a slip of paper and writing something on it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa quirked her brow, already mourning the absence of her touch. "What are you doing?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie pressed the slip of paper in front of Mikasa— what looks to be a phone number written on it. "My phone number. Message me when you know the answer. You're dismissed for the day."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa stared at the paper, feeling her heart pound. Annie looked unphased, and Mikasa was doing her best to do the same— unsure if she was succeeding at all. "Already? It feels like we haven't even started." She proclaimed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie stifles a smile, trying to ease her racing pulse. "Trust me, we have." The blonde began. "Classes are out tomorrow for faculty meetings, so I'll see you again on Wednesday. Don't be so shocked when I tell you to stay after class, you'll give yourself a heart attack at that rate."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa couldn't find the will or reason to question Annie's words. She had a lot to think about and— tomorrow! Tuesday! Eren was dragging her to that presentation thing at the club— maybe that would help her clear her head. Doubtful, but a girl could hope. She stood up from her chair and gathered her things. "Right. Thank you, Annie." With that, she left briskly— somehow managing not to stumble and collapse to the floor. That's a good sign, at least.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Waiting a long moment after Mikasa had left, Annie pressed her hands to her face, groaning.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was smitten for a student. She had given a student her <em>phone number</em>. Fuck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The car ride to the club seemed to be the most nerve-wracking part of these ordeals. Mikasa knew what to expect to at least some degree now, this being her third time going, but she had been shocked in one way or another the past two times she'd gone— not to mention that this wasn't a performance in the evening. This was a presentation on a Tuesday morning— not a performance late on a Saturday night.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't see why you want to come here so badly if you're only coming to talk to Armin— I mean, isn't that what actual dates are for?" Mikasa questioned from the passenger seat to her not-so-brother, trying to talk to keep herself from thinking too hard about the hour ahead of them— or the afternoon before. She'd been so obsessed with women recently, it would be unsettling if she didn't take pleasure in her fantasies as much as she did.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I kill two birds with one stone, duh! I get to spend time with Armin, and <em>you</em> get out of the house— I can be smart sometimes, you know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa stifled a chuckle. "Uh-huh—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>And</em> now I get to play wing-man for you and that kink lady—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Woah woah woah, I thought we scrapped that!" Mikasa accused, eyes widening.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just because you also have a thing for your professor doesn't mean I'm giving up on you and this chick from the club— speaking of.." Oh god. "What did your Professor say when you emailed her?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa chewed her inner lip in thought. There was a lot she <em>could</em> explain— but also a lot that she didn't <em>want </em>to explain. "Hey! Look— we're here." She exclaimed suddenly, bolting out of the car the moment Eren had parked the vehicle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eren sighed in defeat, following after her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa opened the door to the club, seeing that the layout of the building had been changed. The tables had all been moved aside— leaving room in the center of the club floor with chairs lined up in a circle. In the center of the circle was a shelf of bondage rope. Huh. They weren't kidding about this being some weird class. There was a decent amount of people in the building, considering they were standing in a club at 9 AM on a Tuesday. Was Mistress A truly that popular? Where was she, anyway?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright, let's get started— shall we?" Walking out and into the limelight was none other than Professor Leonhart herself. Annie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh my god.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading and sticking with this story! All of your support means the world to me. Kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p>
<p>Follow my Tumblr @/VenusOliver for updates and deep dives into how I write the chapters of this wondrous story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Shellshock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Professor— Annie— M-mistre— no, sorry, uhm—" Mikasa tried to force out whatever words came to mind, hoping they'd make an ounce of sense when strung together.</p><p>They didn't.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all! Things are starting to pick up, and I couldn't be more excited. Things are difficult for me at the moment, but it's always nice to come back to something like writing these chapters for you guys. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This cannot be possible. Categorically, physically, metaphorically— entirely and completely impossible. And yet, there Professor Leonhart— or should she call her Mistress A here?— Stands, Ms. Dreyse trailing into the room behind her— seeming to be oblivious to the stunned staredown the two women were currently having.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Mikasa had, Annie froze when— while her eyes scanned the room— they landed on a face that was familiar in the most terrifying way possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, unlike Mikasa, she played it off quickly and smoothly. As if she hadn't ever even looked Mikasa's way to begin with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Today we'll just be going over some basic rigging," Annie started— moving to the center of the room and going off on whatever spiel she had planned ahead of time. Her voice remained composed and steady, but if you looked closely enough you could see the panic in her eyes. It was faint and hard to catch but, well, Mikasa had spent a good while studying Annie's face purely through staring at her during class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mikasa, you okay?" Eren questioned quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're completely spaced out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, right," The black-haired woman replied, quickly rushing to the corner of the bar and taking a seat. She wanted to curl up and never be seen by absolutely anyone ever again. Most importantly, her Professor. Mistress A? Annie? None of them sounded right anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit, there's no way in hell they're the same person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren followed quickly behind her, sitting down next to his not-so-sister while Armin looked between the two— just as confused as the brunette man. Everyone was in the dark, and Mikasa wasn't providing any answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's going on? I have no idea what happened," Armin muttered, Eren muttering a 'same here,' in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's— it's nothing, alright?" Mikasa very blatantly lied, shoving her face into her hands and stifling a frustrated scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armin furrowed his brows, trying to figure out just what was causing Mikasa so much distress. He came up with absolutely nothing, which wasn't a common sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren was in the same boat, although he was much more persistent in terms of interrogation. "You froze up when we walked in— what happened?" He continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa shot a death glare Eren's way. "Eren. Not right now." She snapped, a very rare occurrence. This was serious, whatever it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armin walked around the bar, grabbing Eren's arm to pull him away from Mikasa. "Come on, let's go out back and give her a minute." He said with pleading eyes, tugging an only half-willing Eren out of the bar just as quickly as he had walked in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally able to breathe, at least mildly, Mikasa pressed her forehead against the cool wood of the bar table— stifling a groan of anguish. None of this was making sense or adding up no matter which angle Mikasa tried to look at it from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her Professor was punctual, firm, and most of all— one-note. Mikasa was attracted to Annie in many ways for many reasons, but none of those ways were for her bubbling excitement and adventurous spirit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mistress A, on the other hand, was still firm, yes, but she did kinky shit in front of an audience! That was a sort of adventure Mikasa couldn't have even imagined just weeks prior to where she was right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa lifted her head off of the bar table, glancing over her shoulder at where all the other bar occupants were clustered together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, well, there Annie was— doing kinky shit in front of an audience. Who would've guessed. Two worlds had collided in Mikasa's mind, but she also knew that there weren't even two worlds to begin with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annie was walking the club occupants through how to safely bind a person's wrists together— probably the most casual thing Mikasa had seen in the club to date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, considering the woman doing the instructing was the Professor that had nearly kissed her just yesterday, suffice to say Mikasa was stunned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn't tell if she was stunned at the revelation or the fact that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so obvious</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way she moved didn't change between personas. (Is personas even the right word?) Her calculated steps clicked against the ground in the same, practiced manner that Mikasa had heard a dozen times over in class. The noise was so ingrained into her mind that it was almost as soothing as a lullaby is to a small child. That's not to mention her posture— shoulders relaxed, but body still rigid enough to exude confidence with every turn of her hips and outstretched reach of her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The answer was so clear cut, so simple. But Mikasa couldn't believe it. And, honestly, she didn't know if she ever would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt as though she should be relieved. Happy, even. Now she wouldn't have to be so at odds with her feelings— feeling as if she has to chose one woman over the other when she didn't have a chance with either one to begin with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It just made too much sense while also making zero sense at all. After vividly imagining her Professor as her mistress in at least a heaping handful of fantasies, and to now see her in the position of none other than Mistress A herself? This was a dream— a messed up dream formed by her subconscious simply to toy with her fantasies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa jabbed her fingers into her temples, letting the dull ache course through her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit. This might not be a dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The aggressively familiar click of heels against the club floor snapped Mikasa from her overactive train of thought— seconding the noise was Annie walking right toward her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh my god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A firm hand reached out, finding purchase on Mikasa's forearm. "Mikasa— I can explain all of this—" The blonde woman uttered quietly, locking eyes with her student. Her voice was quivering in a way Mikasa had never heard before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa could only stammer in response, still trying to process what Annie was doing in a club like this in the first place. Her brain hadn't caught up to the present time just yet, and it was rather obvious considering her confused, startled expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This club itself gave Mikasa a rush she had never even neared in her casual life. Her monotonous, boring life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this? This was different, far too much for her to handle all at once. It was like staring a foreign entity dead in the eyes and challenging it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Professor— Annie— M-mistre— no, sorry, uhm—" Mikasa tried to force out whatever words came to mind, hoping they'd make an ounce of sense when strung together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, is this lady giving you problems, Mikasa?" Eren burst into the conversation, Armin grappling at his shirt sleeve— doing his best to stop the man from interfering. No one could stop Eren when he was determined to do something, and Armin was no exception.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annie's eyes widened in alarm at the incoming duo. She didn't recognize them from any of her classes, thank fuck. But they knew Mikasa. Bad sign. She didn't need this being blasted around campus. Her job was at stake now. Shit. "Who are you?" She said, mustering up the facade of cool confidence she had mastered over time. "This is none of your concern."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I—" Mikasa attempted to chime in but was swiftly interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get your hands off of Mikasa." Eren seethed. Gods, he was just trying to protect her. What he was doing wasn't bad, in theory, but it wasn't what Mikasa needed right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annie wasn't looking to draw attention to herself. She looked at Mikasa— with remorse, fear, anger— she couldn't tell. The blonde woman let go of Mikasa and hurried off— going back through the door she had entered in initially. How much time had passed since then? It was all a blur to Mikasa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa watched the woman leave, torn. This was far messier than she could have ever anticipated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>—" Annie yelled out in frustration, hands aggressively pawing at her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hitch, body draped lax over the old and rather uncomfortable couch in the makeshift-dressing-room, shot a glare Annie's way. "Relax, Annie— it's no big deal." She drawled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Three students know I do this shit now, Hitch. For fucks sake!—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone's rather fond of 'fuck' today— and since when did you know that they were all your students? You're making assumptions, Annie. Bad move.—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This was never foolproof. I knew it wasn't a secret. But shit.." Annie threw herself into the nearest chair, head down in deep thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hitch squinted, feeling as though she was missing something. "What? What is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Its nothing, jesus chri—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hitch sat up. "Oh, now I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you don't, Hitch! You're not privy to every single detail of my life, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm pretty damn close." Hitch stood up, walking over to Annie. She placed her hands on the blonde's cheeks, lifting her face upwards so that they locked eyes. "Now tell me, dumbass. This'll eat away at your fragile conscious."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annie rolled her eyes, unamused. "Fragile isn't the word I'd use."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hitch groaned, swerving her wrists from side to side to shake Annie's face in her hands. Annie grimaced. "Stop trying to get me off-topic! Explain already!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annie stared at Hitch, waiting to see if the dead silence would make her crack under the weight of the woman's typical impatience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annie sighed, her words barely above a whisper. "She's the girl from my class that I mentioned last week."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...what."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know what you said, dammit!" Hitch squealed, pulling her hands from Annie's face only to pull her into an invading;y tight hug. "This is great news!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annie's eyes widened. shocked at Hitch's reaction. That hadn't happened in a while. "What in God's name are you talking about?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've gotta think of this on the bright side, Annie! I know that's a mighty feat for you—" Hitch teased, to Annie's annoyance. "That girl is </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span> into you— so she won't snitch! And, who knows, maybe this'll bring you two closer together~—" The woman gasped with a sudden realization, pulling out of the hug to face the only door out of the room. "Do you think she's still out there?! I wanna meet her!—" She moved to leave, and Annie grabbed her wrist roughly at lightning speed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't even think about it," Annie said, death glare as chilling as ever. Hitch wasn't about to test her on this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, if you insist—" Hitch sighed, pulling Annie into a gentle, far more comforting embrace. "Don't go crazy overthinking this, alright? You always handle crazy situations just fine. You've got me as a friend, for fucks sake—" she chuckled, and Annie found amusement in her remark— even if it didn't show on her face. "Now, get your shit together and go treat yourself, alright? Destress for a while. You need it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annie closed her eyes for just a moment, inhaling deeply as she slowly regained her composure. She didn't like having meltdowns like the one that had transpired just now. She liked being in control— she wasn't a dominant performer for no reason. "Yeah yeah. Sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was about as close to an 'okay' as Hitch would get. She grinned, and Annie scowled. As crazy as things got, some things would probably never change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annie opened the door, making her way out of the building. Inhaling sharply at the fresh air hitting her face, she noted the ache in her upper back and shoulders. She was still so, so tense. Her bones buzzed beneath her skin from nerves, and she had to focus extra hard on not tripping over her feet with every step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sudden voice shook Annie from her light daze, jolting her right back into the same, terrified state she had been in the second Mikasa walked through the club doors not long ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa's gave wavered, hands shoved deep into the pockets of her jacket. "Can we talk?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter is jam-packed with direct interactions between Mikasa and Annie, (finally), so stay tuned! Your kind words in the comments and overall support continue to make my day week after week, and I'm so thankful for each and every one of you that have stuck with this story so far. See you next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Muddy Skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Right now she seemed at least somewhat calm, and Annie wanted to keep it that way. She wanted more than anything to keep Mikasa calm.</p><p>Woah. Those sentiments are something she can handle much, much later.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>"Can we talk?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie swore she had never felt genuine fear like this— a fear so jarring it knocked the air out of her lungs. Her senses halted, her blood froze, and her knees locked to prevent her from collapsing into an unshakable state of shock. She couldn't move despite the way her heart raced so fast Annie felt the need to sprint to keep up with her racing heart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And Mikasa's nervous stare wasn't helping to ease her growing anxiousness. The thought that crossed her mind initially was to comfort Mikasa— to wrap her arms around the girl and soothe her into calmness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The thought was so pleasant it caused a twinge of shock to knock her from her train of thought. It was a series of thoughts she would have to come back to later, as embarrassing as the notion was to admit to herself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie used all of the force in her fear-struck body to sound as unphased as possible. "Not if your friends are going to jump out and threaten me again." It wasn't that she was scared to get jumped or something, she can handle herself just fine. But the last thing she wanted to do today was sock a man at least two years her junior square in the jaw.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They left— I— I made sure they'd be long gone by now," Mikasa assured shakily— and Annie could breathe just a little easier, if only because she couldn't sense any anger or hostility from Mikasa— only nervousness. And a lot of it. "I just— I don't really get it— I mean, I do— I'm not— w-well, you know—" the stuttering was never-ending, and the ever-increasing sense of overwhelmingness crippling Mikasa from the inside out made Annie uneasy. She was slowly realizing just how much she hated to see Mikasa upset. <em>Since when did she care about other people's feelings?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie couldn't take this any longer. It was starting to get painful. "Mikasa," she jutted, nearly placing a hand on Mikasa's shoulder as a sort of comfort— but thinking better of it. "Let's not do this right outside of the club. You look like you're gonna collapse." She chewed her lip, not having prepared for this interaction one bit. She expected things to be awkward— for them to not talk ever again, for Annie to be pulled aside in the next couple of days by an administrator to tell her she's been fired. "Let's go get coffee. I'll pay."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie chooses to ignore the vaguely present blush that creeps onto Mikasa's worn and furrowed face. This was about as far from a date as a coffee-date could be.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You don't have to do that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I do. I insist."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's more secluded here than a coffee shop. Why go there?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie sighed, voice nearly waving under the pressure of her anxiety. "To make you feel less uncomfortable than you probably do right now, talking to a sexual deviant in an isolated area?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa frowns. "That's not what I think you are." Annie loathes the way her heart warms at the tenderness behind Mikasa's words.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good," Annie turns on her heels. "Tell me more about it over an expensive latte."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll pay you back." Mikasa shifted in her seat, sitting across from Annie in the most secluded corner of the nearly-empty coffee shop.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie replied flatly. "No, you won't." She took a sip of her own coffee, wishing it could dissolve her growing unease. "Now, start talking. Coherently this time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You must have at least a handful of questions, and I need to explain myself enough that you won't get me fired—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa cut in, far more confident in her words than she was earlier. "I don't want to get you fired."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie choked on her coffee, trying to play it off as casually as possible. She failed, but she refused to acknowledge it even internally. "I'm sorry?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's gaze wavered, a blush creeping onto her face as she stares down at the coffee cup clasped in both of her hands. Annie scolds herself for the way <em>cute</em> spans her inner monologue. "I'm not— It's—" She had gone back to overwhelming herself— trying to gather a tsunami of thoughts into a single, coherent sentence. Annie felt a tug at her chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie reached out, placing her hands atop Mikasa's— subsequently knocking the younger woman from her thoughts. The last thing she should be doing is holding Mikasa's hands, and she <em>knows </em>that, but she can't stand to watch Mikasa stress herself out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If it was anyone else, she wouldn't give a shit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fuck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Relax, I don't have anywhere I need to be after this. Take your time." Annie said, voice much softer than the sharp-edged monotony typically heard coming from her mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa was almost as stunned by the sudden affection as Annie was. It wasn't fueled by heated passion, or erotic need— just. Comfort. Soft, gentle, comfort.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a rarity on both ends. But it was well welcomed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Annie didn't budge. "Start with one question. Then you can ask another afterward. Don't make it difficult on yourself." She did her best to sound cold and unbothered— but the words themselves betrayed her attempt at a careless facade.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa wasn't used to her nerves being recognized— for someone to see her as more than an emotionless vessel and make even the smallest effort to show that her emotions were important. As foreign as it was, it made Mikasa happier than she could fathom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was falling harder and harder for Annie by the minute. Every layer to her cool and complex professor that she pulled back, from a sharp attitude to a <em>literal kink performer</em>— Mikasa admired it all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She didn't know what to make of these feelings other than mildly-confused warmth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's eyes close momentarily, taking a deep breath. "How long have you been doing.. <em>that</em>.. for?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie chewed her inner lip in thought. She's never taken the time to look back on things. "Not too long, a little over a year and a half." She kept her answers short, not wanting to ramble and lead Mikasa into yet another spiral of questions. Right now she seemed at least somewhat calm, and Annie wanted to keep it that way. She wanted more than anything to keep Mikasa calm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Woah. Those sentiments are something she can handle much, much later.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa hummed as she processed the answer, going down what's probably a mile-long mental checklist of burning questions. "Why did you start doing it in the first place?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie nearly chuckled to herself, trying to find a way to respond without making Mikasa's brain combust. "I was introduced to it by the girl I perform with— Hitch," she started. "She claimed I was a shut-in lowlife, which I was, so she dragged me to try it out for the first time— and it just stuck with me." She was very sure to leave out any details of being friends with benefits prior, or the fact that she had been doing BDSM for her own pleasure and amusement long before she ever stepped foot on a stage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa nodded, taking in every single word Annie uttered. Her complete, unbreaking attention on the blonde woman was almost unnerving, had it not been so.. sweet. It soothed an ache in Annie's chest that she hadn't even realized was there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They continued like this, Mikasa asking every <em>who, what, where, why, and how</em> she could possibly fathom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie should've been annoyed— bored, at the very least, but she wasn't. Each question was fueled less and less by a fear of the unknown answer, and— <em>honestly</em>— Mikasa's voice was pretty damn soothing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie glanced down at her coffee cup, which had long since been finished. "I feel like you know my entire life story, and yet I know absolutely nothing about you. My turn to ask the questions."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's brow quirked as if what Annie said had been the most perplexing thing someone could possibly say. "There's nothing to know about me— my life is pretty boring."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie scoffed. "C'mon. It's probably more exciting than you're making it out to be."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's not."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then why not change it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can't."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The blonde woman smirked. "Then why go to a kink club?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa stiffened visibly. "I didn't know it was one when I came."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And yet, you came back."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's eyes widened. "How did you know that wasn't my first time going there?" Panic struck her body from the inside out. When had Annie seen her? What had Annie <em>seen</em>?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie sighed, stifling a smug grin. "You wouldn't have looked scared shitless when you saw me if you hadn't connected the dots to who I am."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of course. That makes sense. At least one thing makes sense out of all the confusing chaos Mikasa was still trying to process. "Right."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do you think makes your life so boring, Mikasa?" Annie questioned abruptly, savoring the taste of Mikasa's name on her mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa pauses for a long moment, struggling to come up with an appropriately-complicated answer for a complicated question. Eventually, she gives up. "It just is. I focus on school, I study, I keep my friends out of trouble— and that's all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie leans her face into her hand, forearm propped up on the table. "That does sound pretty boring."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa was rather surprised at Annie's response. Before she can come up with something to say, she's cut off. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's only boring if you look at it that way. Which you are."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa raised her eyebrows. Why was Annie trying to analyze her? What was she getting out of this? "How so?" She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Take me for example," Annie started. "I could say that my life is boring, that all I've ever done is work hard for the sake of my family— <em>or </em>I could say that I spent my entire childhood learning to kick ass." A smile pulled at Annie's lips, and this time she didn't hide it. It makes Mikasa swoon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kick ass?" Mikasa said, gaze brightening a little. Annie melted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah— hand to hand combat, boxing, all that violent stuff. It doesn't come in handy nearly as much as I used to be told it would." Annie said, tone lightening up with every word. The stress that had been weighing on them both began to dissipate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa leaned forward, eyes squinted. "I don't know if I can imagine you fighting someone," she said— lifting a hand over her mouth to hide a grin that spread uncontrollably across her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Clearly you don't know me well enough, then," Annie said— tone light and airy in the sweetest way Annie can muster.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa pressed her hands to the edge of the table, tapping her fingers against the solid surface. "There's plenty of time for that to change."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now it's Annie's turn to blush. That was unexpected.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flush, she responds quickly to make sure no awkward tension can set in between them. "Maybe, if I don't lose my job."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You won't."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can I hold you to that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa placed her hand on Annie's forearm, thumb stroking up and down the expanse of pale skin. "Yes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie looks down at where they're touching before lifting her head. She relaxes. "Good."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The ping of Annie's phone seizes her attention, motivating her to get up from her slumped position on the couch. Groaning, she leaned over, grabbing her phone from the coffee table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Unknown Number</b>: I avoid it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Annie: Who is this?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Unknown Number</b>: Mikasa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie's eyes widen, immediately saving the number to her phone. She thought Mikasa would've long abandoned and any inkling of a hunch to put Annie's phone number to use.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Annie: Right. You were saying?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Mikasa</b>: What I do when I get nervous. I avoid it. My problems, my nervousness, it all gets avoided.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Annie: You don't have to avoid it forever. Avoiding stuff like that makes life boring. I would know.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Mikasa</b>: I highly doubt your life has ever been boring.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie: It was. It isn't anymore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Mikasa</b>: That much is obvious.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Annie: Your life could be just as exciting as mine.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Mikasa</b>: Doubtful.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Annie: I could help you.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Mikasa</b>: That can have many nefarious meanings behind it, professor. Aren't you aware?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Annie: I thought I told you to call me Annie.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Also, you know I didn't mean it like that. I didn't assume you had a mind like that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Mikasa</b>: You said it yourself, Annie. You don't know much about me.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Annie: I'd like to learn more about you, you know</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Mikasa</b>: Is that a promise?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Annie: Yes.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Mikasa</b>: I'll hold you to it.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone who's stayed patient with me in publishing this chapter. Your support has kept me motivated, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to fully articulate how thankful I am for it. Thank you all for your support, and I hope you'll stick around for future updates :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Can't Stay Afloat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shoulders stiff, and throat dry from anxiety, Annie dug the hole she had made for herself even deeper. "Take this as an apology for leading you on. I'm sorry."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Massive thanks to every person who's stuck with me during the extended periods between updates. This year has been rough so far. But I'm not going anywhere, so enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Mikasa was riding a high like nothing else she had ever felt before. The blandness of day to day life faded into the distance, Annie's presence a blinding light in her eyes. Annie's words, her touch, her warm breath ghosting Mikasa's lips— it made the ever-eager student want more. More out of herself, more out the life she had come to the realization was utterly bland— It didn't matter. Whatever switch Annie had flipped inside Mikasa— she hoped it never switched back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Class dismissed." Annie boomed in the low, firm voice Mikasa had fallen in love with, steel-grey eyes locked knowingly with Mikasa's own entranced ones. She'd never grow tired of hearing those two, simple words.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But there was a wariness in Annie's gaze. Something cold and detached— it shot a pang of worry through Mikasa. Why was she upset? Was she upset at all? Mikasa had felt similar feelings to this before, that fire that burned in the pit of her stomach when Eren would come home— bloody, bruised, and defeated from whatever altercation he had gotten himself into.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But her love for Eren was far different than her love for Annie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Woah. <em>Love. </em>When did that happen?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie cleared her throat, looking at Mikasa expectantly. The classroom had cleared, and apparently, she had been spaced out long enough for Annie to close the door <em>and </em>make it back to her desk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The amused smirk poking at the corners of Annie's lips made the student flush.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa shooed her thoughts to the sideline for the time being, quickly pulling a chair up to Annie's desk. "What's on the agenda today, <em>Annie?</em>" She questioned, unable to help the lilt of suggestiveness that aired her tone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie stifled an amused chuckle at Mikasa's very evident excitement, glancing down at her lap before looking into Mikasa's eyes. When did she become so beautiful? "I see you're still lacking in subtlety," she let herself smile for just a moment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Blush dusted the student's cheeks, and she felt a smile of her own tugging at her lips. "Is that a bad thing?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Considering that I'm supposed to be tutoring you in self-control, it should be."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Except it's not?" Hopefulness aired Mikasa's voice, her words carrying deep inside of Annie. The black-haired woman leaned against the desk separating them, aching for any sort of validating response from the woman she so achingly admires.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie's smug grin only widens. "Off the record, it's definitely not."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa melts, and Annie feels herself fall harder, despite every logical reason not to. She wants to praise Mikasa for everything she's ever done— for her perfect handwriting, for her smile, for the body that Annie hopes to one day worship with her mouth, for the mere fact that she's <em>alive.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She tries so hard at everything she does, and Annie prays that one day she'll be able to give Mikasa the break she deserves and the praise she so clearly wants.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So we're talking off the record now?" Gears immediately start turning in Mikasa's head. She's always searching for the next step in, for the next doorway into whatever unspoken relationship they have. Annie wants to find solace in that, but it scares her a little.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie is as happy as she is terrified. "You're playing a dangerous game, Mikasa." She should've been shutting down this behavior days ago, weeks even. She knew any weak attempt at stopping this in its tracks was pointless.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not that she was trying that hard. She wanted this more than anything, but she still had her logical mind to deal with. And, fuck, that son of a bitch was powerful.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Isn't danger a part of this 'adventure' we're always talking about?" Mikasa seemed to only be emboldened by Annie's submission to logic. She was trying to outsmart Annie,<em> and it was working.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie's pride wouldn't let that slide.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The blonde woman stood from her desk, circling around it as the familiar click of her heels empowered her progressively with each step— giving her the confidence that was, moments prior, wavering.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She bent over, grabbing the base of Mikasa's chair— turning it so the chair's back was flush against the desk behind them. Pressing her hands firmly to the desk's surface, she had Mikasa sufficiently trapped. The flustered look on the student's face was absolutely priceless.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie didn't loom over her long, far too impatient for teasing. "I'm more than you can handle." Annie truly believed that. Mikasa looked up into Annie's eyes, and it was clear that the student didn't feel the same.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Throwing caution to the wind, the black-haired woman reached up, clutching onto the collar of her professor's shirt before tugging her downwards— causing their lips to crash in a frenzy of passion and heated, unadulterated <em>need</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie didn't have the capacity to be shocked for more than a moment— and never did she have the restraint to be 'responsible' and pull away. She knew she should, and that thought continued to wrack her mind in a sour, dreadful way. But for now, at least, the haze induced by their connected lips was more powerful than any distressing thought Annie could muster.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It wouldn't last, but she sure as hell would savor it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa couldn't take it anymore— and she was so, so glad she couldn't.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie's lips against her own were a sensation like no other. They were soft, plush— like they could soothe the touch-starved ache right out of Mikasa's heart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The kiss would probably be better if Mikasa actually <em>knew </em>how to kiss. As the insecurity starts to seep in, expanding upon her constant anxiousness and insecurity, a hand moves up to cup her cheek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The world around her goes blank.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie dominates the kiss before Mikasa can comprehend it— and for that, she's thankful. She leads the way, and Mikasa eagerly follows— chasing her pulsing heart and trying to grind against Annie to relieve the sharp throb in her core.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But then Annie's lips part, and Mikasa touches the clouds of heaven for the first time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa timidly trudges forward, tongue slowly creeping its way into the professor's mouth— and the taste that rattles her senses is like no other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie tasted like the warmth of a blazing, angry fire— with cool mint grazing her teeth. Mikasa breathes hotly into the cavity, grappling onto every sensation being thrust at her— and growing increasingly aroused from it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A low, guttural whine tumbles from Mikasa's throat, and Annie shudders at the way the erotic sound causes her thighs to clench.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As the initial shockwaves of Annie's lips on her own begin to subdue, Mikasa finds herself craving more. Her fingertips, although trembling, tug and pull desperately at the buttons on Annie's shirt collar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But then the woman she's so achingly yearning for pulls away, and Mikasa is at a loss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie wants nothing more than to succumb to this— to let herself feel these feelings for the other woman and <em>just enjoy it</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But the anxiety began to seep from Annie's bones, and she couldn't find it within herself to continue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The blonde hesitated, prying her lips from Mikasa's despite the pit in her stomach growing steadily by the second. Mikasa chased Annie's lips with her own, a pout forming on her face at the loss of contact. Annie wanted nothing more than to lean back in the moment she pulled away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Annie's dragging Mikasa into something deep. Something taboo. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Something she might regret.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That thought hurts Annie the most.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We can't do this. You know that." Annie remains hovered over Mikasa, her hands moving to grasp onto Mikasa's and pull them from her shirt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa isn't stupid, and Annie is reminded of it the second she sees a smirk tugging at the student's lips. "Weren't you the one who told me to be less boring?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie is speechless, feeling the threads of control she was grasping onto being yanked away from her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She couldn't even find the heart to be angry about it. If anything, it made her feel better knowing that Mikasa was willing to put so much effort into keeping <em>this thing </em>between them alive. "You don't have to do this. Just because it seems exciting or whatever else, you—" Mikasa pulled her hand free of Annie's grasp, stroking circles into the woman's temple with her thumb. "—you need to find a middle ground— or— <em>something</em>. This is dangerous." Annie wanted Mikasa to know that— to know what <em>this thing </em>between them entails— and still want it. <em>Still want Annie</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm taking your advice, Annie. Don't contradict yourself now that I want you." Mikasa's words are brutal, slamming Annie in the gut.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They stare at each other for a long, long moment. There's no tension— only cryptic and unspoken words and Wants.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I need to be the adult here, Mikasa. I can't be kissing you in my classroom like this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm an adult as well, Annie."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're not acting like one."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Neither are you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then," Mikasa hesitates. "take me to dinner. That's something "adults" do, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie is taken back, to say the least. She feels 'no' tingling on the tip of her tongue, but she doesn't want it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She doesn't want to resist Mikasa anymore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's not wise." The blonde woman sighs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Keeping me after class wasn't wise, Annie."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She can't object to that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dinner is tense.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie was trying to show restraint. The fact that she agreed to dinner at all showed her lack thereof, but she was stubborn beyond words.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa could feel the only light she had ever found within an endless pool of bleak, cold, endless repetition fading away with each passing minute.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It stung.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie paid for them both before Mikasa could object, something that was once sweet and comforting, but was now mildly terrifying.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Was that her way of saying sorry? For compensating for a tense, nearly silent dinner 'date'?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa didn't want to call it a date.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She didn't want her first date with Annie, or more, her first date <em>ever</em>, to be as painstakingly agonizing as this was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They left the restaurant without a word. Mikasa planned to walk home— for Annie to get into her car and speed away before Mikasa was even halfway down the block they were standing on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Annie walked alongside her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And Mikasa was even more confused.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But maybe Annie was coming around, <em>maybe</em> she had given up trying to be a responsible adult.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa extended her arm, reaching to hold Annie's hand in her own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie pulled away quickly. "I'm not the love you're looking for, Mikasa."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's gut twisted, hurting with a pain she had been anticipating from miles away. "And what if you are? What if you're being just as ridiculous as you sound?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa was angry, she was upset— <em>hurting because of Annie</em>. "I'm not." Annie was going against everything she wanted in an attempt to try and salvage some ounce of responsibility and good judgment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She hated it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're not as wise and all-knowing as you think you are." Mikasa's voice raised at a steady speed— taking Annie back. She'd never seen Mikasa so distressed before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Part of her wanted to embrace Mikasa, to make the tears forming in her pitch-black eyes go away— to comfort her until she's calm again. But the other part of Annie wanted to punch herself in the face for doing this to someone she thinks she might <em>love</em>. "I'm wise enough to know that we can't do this again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa was on the brink of screaming. She had never felt like this before— so hurt and angry at the same time. "<em>What</em>?" Her voice came out shaky and broken.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shoulders stiff, and throat dry from anxiety, Annie dug the hole she had made for herself even deeper. "Take this as an apology for leading you on. I'm sorry."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Every lie Annie tried to tell in vain only made Mikasa more determined to find a loophole— to manage some way to pull Annie out of this mindset that she had to do 'the right thing.' Mikasa was struggling. "You're not leading me on because <em>you like me</em>. That's the only reason you're doing this. The only reason you're still standing here!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For a short moment, Mikasa had Annie stumped. <em>She's so damn clever</em>. Annie felt the ghost of a smile tugging at her lips, loathing the way her heart warmed. "You're too smart for my attempts to push you away, you know that?" She can't want this— and yet, Mikasa is piling on the reasons that she <em>should</em> want this, <em>need this</em> even.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa stepped closer to Annie, testing the waters of just how strong Annie's restraint truly was. "I know it very well, Annie."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Evidently, it was pretty damn weak. <em>Good</em>. "You're going to be disappointed in this. In us." Annie's eyes began to itch, and the shock from the fact that <em>she's tearing up </em>was the only thing stopping her cold facade from collapsing entirely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll decide that for myself." Mikasa reached out to hold each of Annie's hands in her own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie didn't grab onto the woman's hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But she didn't pull away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That would have to be enough.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're looking for heavy angst, this definitely isn't the fic for you. But, hey, we always need a bit of drama! And things are continuing to heat up for sure.</p><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Once again, thank you to everyone who's supported this story so far :) It means the absolute world to me. See you in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Suffocation of Cinergy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Her face was hidden— the woman had dropped her head down onto the table in front of her, presumably because she was too wasted to hold herself up. But that pink-blonde hair had been burned vividly into her memory.</p>
<p>"Ms. Dreyse?" Mikasa gasped, exasperated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>There were so many possibilities. Every private moment Mikasa could grasp onto with Annie ensured waves of opportunities, whether it was to feel her touch once again— or hear those sharp words spill from her mouth— or <em>more</em>. Gods above, Mikasa wanted more. <em>Craved more</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Class is dismissed." Annie didn't tell Mikasa to stay after class, not even the faintest glance being shot her way.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There were so many possibilities. Now, however, there were far— far less.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa didn't do well when it came to losing people. From the moment her heartstrings wound themselves tightly around Eren, she knew she wouldn't ever be able to let go of someone she loved.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She stayed far, far away from most people to avoid that struggle, and the ever-impending heartache that usually came quickly after.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So there Mikasa lie, curled up on her couch and wallowing in misery— wrapped in an angsty cocoon of miscellaneous blankets.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She couldn't be angry at herself, and she wished that she was. She wished that she could blame her anguish on petty feelings— on following down a mistaken path and <em>letting</em> herself grow attached.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But she didn't choose to let this happen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She didn't choose to love Annie; to want Annie to nestle her way into Mikasa's life and never find a way out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Annie did, and Mikasa loved the professor too much to loathe her for it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So where was she supposed to direct her feelings? Where was she supposed to pin the blame for her biting, aching sadness?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The frustration of having no answers to those questions only egged on her depressed state. It made things far, far worse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The door opened and closed loudly, to absolutely zero reaction from Mikasa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her lack of sound, movement, and any other action that would indicate her existence as a living, breathing human being caused Eren to be rather shocked when he stumbled upon her moping figure— understandably so. She looked like a freshly rotting corpse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jesus, Mikasa— I didn't realize you were home," he commented, tossing his bag onto the ground before crossing to the couch his not-so-sister was laying on. Crouching down to her level with a concerned expression, he asked, "You're usually off at tutoring right now, or whatever.. what happened?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa always had an answer to any question asked to her— even if it was a flat out lie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But this time, she merely grumbled— rolling over to face away from Eren.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not a good sign.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eren pressed a hand comfortingly to her shoulder— his movement slow to not startle her, giving her plenty of time to reject the touch if she so chooses. But she doesn't move an inch, far too focused on biting her lip hard enough to force tears back before they spill from her aggravatingly-itchy eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man sighs. "Look, I'm not going anywhere— I don't want to leave you alone right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't you have somewhere else you'd rather be?" Mikasa commented bitterly, with no intention or expectation behind her words. Her insecurity was getting the best of her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm canceling my plans with Armin, I want to make sure you're okay—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No," Mikasa interjected, forcing herself to sit up abruptly. "Where are you going? I—" she struggled to find the right words— or any words, for that matter. "I'll leave you two alone, I promise— I just need to get out of this apartment," she sounded delirious almost, scrubbing aggressively at her teary eyes with the heels of her palms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eren could argue his way into and out of absolutely anything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa was an exception, though. Especially when she managed to make him concerned about her wellbeing. "Fine," he sighed after a long moment of contemplation. "But if you want to go home even the slightest bit, tell me and I'll drag you back here immediately." He elaborated as he walked to his room, presumably to make himself presentable. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa did the same, albeit at a much slower pace. Cloudy, painful thoughts stuffed her brain so full she could hardly move.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She hadn't done anything to deserve treatment like this. So why was Annie trying to take the moral high ground all of a sudden? Especially when it was obvious she had some amount of reciprocated feelings!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa was still clueless about so many aspects of Annie's life, and the idea that she might not ever learn those things broke her heart into more and more pieces. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>How did she kiss? Mikasa had kissed her once, sure, and it had been the most amazing moment of her entire life thus far, but Annie had never initiated such a thing with her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Was she just as intense as she seemed? Or was she gentle, taking you by surprise just long enough to settle a deep, cozy warmth in your chest?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There's a chance Mikasa might not ever discover the answer to those questions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That just wouldn't do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tugging open her closet door and pulling out a dress that just <em>felt right</em>, she got to work.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She's got this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry, she's not on the roster for tonight," Armin stated, his words seeping with sympathy. Mikasa was good at hiding her distress, and she had done well in making herself look the part of 'mentally stable', but Armin was perceptive enough to not be deceived.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So she won't be here? At all?" Mikasa tried her best to seem careless— to act like the answer didn't matter to her either way. She wasn't as successful in that as she would've hoped.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Armin frowned, passing a vodka and tonic Mikasa's way. "She doesn't come to drink casually, I only ever see her when she performs."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa nearly lost it. She's so exhausted, so tired in more ways than one— why is she still trying to hide her stress and disappointment from her closest friends? She took a long swig of the drink offered to her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She'd already bothered Armin enough, and she promised Eren she wouldn't get in the way of his time with the blond bartender. "Okay, thank you, Armin—" She turned in the barstool she was sitting on to go sit somewhere further away from the boys, talking to herself. "I'll just have to handle this Annie situation on my own."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Annie? <em>Annie Leonhart</em>?" An unrecognizable voice drawled abruptly. Mikasa moved to face the person responsible for the sudden outburst. <em>Oh</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her face was hidden— the woman had dropped her head down onto the table in front of her, presumably because she was too wasted to hold herself up. But that pink-blonde hair had been burned vividly into her memory.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ms. Dreyse?" Mikasa gasped, exasperated.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The woman laughed drunkenly, lifting her head to further draw out her amused guffaw. "Bitch, please—" She grinned, holding out a wobbly hand. "Hitch is just fine." Ms. Dreyse— <em>Hitch</em>— slurred.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa shook her hand warily, in a minor state of shock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Armin made a futile attempt to interrupt the conversation, something about Hitch's behavior being all too expected by now, but she swiftly cut him off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Anyways</em>," She said all too loudly. "You're her student, right? <em>The</em> student?" She tried to lean in closer to Mikasa, visibly aching to hear some fresh gossip— but backed up the moment she felt herself leaning a bit too far forward. It wouldn't be the first time she had fallen off a barstool face-first, half wasted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's eyes widened in alarm, feeling the eyes of her not-so-brother boring into her from behind. He already knew too much. "Not here." She hissed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hitch rolled her eyes. "Fine, c'mere," and before Mikasa could object— Hitch was drunkenly wobbling off to the other end of the bar, grasping onto Mikasa's thick bicep. She could've easily pulled away, but she knew the moment she did, Hitch would collapse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She'd rather not draw attention to herself by letting Hitch lose balance completely. She'd look like a total asshole.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jean was working this half of the bar, paying no mind to Hitch and her shenanigans. Though, that was in part due to his attempt to be cordial with Mikasa— which was met with a swift amalgamation of intelligible curses from Hitch's end. He went about his business quietly after that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay," Hitch sat down, and Mikasa was finally able to do the same without being concerned that Hitch's heels would be her downfall. Literally. "So <em>you're</em> the kid Annie's been crushing on!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa blushed so profusely she barely heard the squeal penetrating her ears. "I wouldn't say that <em>crushing </em>is the right word. It's not like that." She couldn't entirely hide the sadness in her voice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hitch groaned. "I see it didn't take long for Annie to pull her Cold Shoulder shit again," she looked at Mikasa curiously. "Tell me everything that happened, ..." She trailed off, unsure of Mikasa's name.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa could barely get the word out before Hitch had pulled her into a dangerously aggressive embrace. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's such a pretty name! And you're really pretty too— damn, it's all making sense now—" Hitch slurred in a murmur, very few cohesive words making it to Mikasa's eardrums. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What did she tell you?" Mikasa couldn't humor the drunken girl in the slightest. She needed to know about Annie, about any possible way Mikasa could fix this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hitch furrowed her brows quizically as she slowly pulled out of the hug, gripping Mikasa's built shoulders in her hands. "How far have you two gone?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't snitch. Even if I'm drunk off my ass," Hitch drawled. "If you two haven't gone anywhere, I'm not gonna say anything to put her life in jep— jeh—" she was trying to say jeopardy. It's a hard word when you're wasted and overly excited. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa saved her the trouble. "We've kissed, among other things." She replied in a barely audible whisper, the memories from her last intimate interaction with Annie making her heart drop rather than race. A disappointing, yet unsurprising change.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hitch gasped. Was this her first time hearing about it? "So it's true!" She began, continuing her spiel when Mikasa was very clearly too confused to reply. "She called me in a panic a few days ago, I could barely understand what she was saying— but I swore I heard her mention a kiss!—" She trailed off nonsensically after that, eventually circling back to the point she was initially trying to make. "What happened after that?? She hasn't talked to me since then!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa chewed nervously on her inner lip. She should've seen this question coming from the start. "She cut things off." She couldn't say much beyond that without getting emotional. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>WHAT</em>?!" Hitch nearly screamed, causing Mikasa to jolt in alarm. She was certain the bar would go dead silent; that the very few people inside the bar would turn and stare in horror.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No one did. Hitch's outbursts and loud behavior must truly be normal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nonetheless, Mikasa slapped her hand over Hitch's mouth. "Don't talk so loud, please," she begged in a hushed tone. Hitch licked the woman's palm, and Mikasa pulled away in obvious disgust.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"As I was saying," Hitch announced, notably quieter this time around. "She's giving you the cold shoulder?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You could say that, yes, but—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What a bitch!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's eyes widened. "What?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry," Hitch apologized. "What I meant to say was— what a <em>cunt</em>!" Not much better.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa was beginning to lose her patience. This girl was a ton of work. Was it even worth it? "Are you close with Annie?" If this was all a drunken farce, Mikasa was fully prepared to just go home and stare off into the night, holding back tears until exhaustion carries her to sleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Am I? You bet I am! We've been close for forever—" Hitch started rambling once again, making absolutely no sense. Mikasa cut her off much sooner this time around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Get to the point," Mikasa sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The point? Oh, yeah, right—" Hitch gave Mikasa a look of genuine sincerity. It took Mikasa by surprise. "Annie is a grade-A asshole, don't take it personally. She's been that way for as long as I've known her."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa looked at the beer sitting in front of Hitch, reaching to grab the bottle, much to the confusion and dread of the pink-blonde woman facing her. Mikasa wasn't a beer person, but it would have to do. "That's easier said than done."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Trust me, I know," Hitch laughed. "She's probably just scared. You're still her student and all that, right?" Mikasa nodded. "She's not good at taking risks when there's a chance she'll get caught. She's a sneaky fucker, that's for sure, but having her job on the line brings in a different can of worms." It was hard to tell if Hitch was sobering up, or if she was actually an incredibly intelligent woman when she got past all of her drunken slurring and excessive cursing. "I have no doubt she's miserable right now. But I can fix this!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa raised an eyebrow, skeptic beyond belief. "You can fix this? How?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hitch sat up, chest pressed out proudly. "Give me your phone."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa pondered the thought, sighing as she opened her purse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What did she have to lose?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie was in a slump.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A massive one, at that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A weekend spent shut in her home office, working on anything and everything she could get her hands on (with the occasional interruption from Hitch shoving food down her throat), and Annie was soon left with no more work to distract herself with. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But then the school week rolled back around, and Annie once again had something to occupy her thoughts that wasn't <em>fuck everybody and everyone for all of these stupid, stupid, stupid rules. I've never asked for a single thing from this world, and yet I still can't have the one thing I want. The one person I need</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When she wasn't at work, or staying late <em>after work</em> catching up on things she already had finished, she was sitting cross-legged on her couch— curled up in a mass of old blankets as shitty reality TV spanned her vision.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If Hitch stopped by to force-feed Annie, she'd eat. If she didn't, Annie would go straight to bed. The only variety to her routine was showering every couple of days when Hitch's threats of 'kicking down her door and washing Annie with her own two hands' started to sound more serious than she was comfortable with.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The cycle was only beginning, though. It couldn't have been more than a week that she had been going on like this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was damn good at hiding things, though. And her plummeting state of mind was no exception.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Class is dismissed." Annie circled her desk as the words left her mouth, sitting down in her chair with a silent sigh. There was no work left to do that she hadn't already done days ago, and there wasn't any work left to do to get ahead. Tugging her phone from her desk, she sent Hitch a quick text.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Annie: we're still performing tonight, right?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As she waited for a response, she pondered getting her lesson plans ready for the next academic year. She was desperate to find something to do. However, a familiar voice shook her violently from her thoughts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"See you tonight, Professor," Mikasa proclaimed, leaving Annie confused and dumbfounded. This was the first time she'd spoken to Annie in days— weeks, almost. Why was she talking about tonight? <em>Was she seriously going to the club</em>? Annie had sworn she'd shattered Mikasa's heart by now, although she was quite relieved to see that maybe— <em>just maybe</em> she hadn't, if the grin on Mikasa's face was anything to go by. Her smile was beautiful. She hadn't seen much of it as of late.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>By the time Annie had collected her thoughts, Mikasa was long gone— the classroom cleared of everyone except for the professor herself. The phone that had tumbled into her lap buzzed, signaling Hitch's response.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Hitch</b>: Yeah, but I'm gonna have someone fill in for me.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Hitch</b>: Be gentle on Mikasa, she's a newbie! ;P</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>What?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promised minor angst, and that's what you're getting! I hope this chapter was a satisfactory apology for the sudden sadness of the last chapter, haha.</p>
<p>Thank you all for continuing to support the story. Parts may be going up at a bit of a slower pace due to personal life issues, but I'll always do my best to come back with chapters you can love and enjoy. This story has been an amazing source of happiness for me as of late, and your love for the fic has only amplified it. See you next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Feverish Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Why are you doing this?" Annie asked, watching as the question settled under Mikasa's skin.</p><p>Mikasa closed the door to the dressing room, pressing her back against it as her fingernails drummed against the wood surface. "I miss you."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How are we all doing after the recent Attack on Titan episode? Hurting? Yeah, me too. Here's almost 5k words of fluff and sexual tension to bring some happiness back into our lives :) enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>"What did you just say?" Annie hissed, words spewing angrily from her mouth the moment Hitch answered her call.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What? I'm a busy girl, Annie. And Mikasa is a good friend of mine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Since when?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Since she came to the bar, looking like a sad teenager who got their heart broken for the first time. Which, now that I mention it, I think you <em>were </em>her first love—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hitch," Annie interrupted with a heavy, distressed sigh. The guilt of how things had ended up between her and Mikasa was enough, but knowing she was still upset about it made everything hurt even more. And bringing <em>love </em>into the equation? Annie couldn't handle it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie had tried to tell herself Mikasa only chased after her for some lustful high— for some adrenaline rush from banging a teacher in their classroom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There couldn't possibly be more to Mikasa's feelings. Not when Annie wanted her more than anything. Not when Annie couldn't have her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You forced her into this." Annie declared, still in a state of denial that Mikasa genuinely <em>wanted</em> her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hitch laughed. "I thought you knew your student crush better than that, Annie— I couldn't force that girl to do anything even if I wanted to."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie's initial anger was very quickly turning into jealously. Since when did Hitch <em>know things</em> about Mikasa? Since when was Mikasa more than just a name to her?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie cursed herself inwardly. Mikasa wasn't hers to bear claim over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But dammit, she didn't want Hitch to get closer to Mikasa than Annie was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And that required Annie to be a little less of a cold-hearted asshole.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Does she know what she's getting into?" Annie questioned, tone still grave and crippled with infuriated stress.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hitch grinned so wide Annie swore she could hear it through the phone. "Trust me, she has. But you can talk to her all about that yourself, yeah? You'll be seeing her tonight anyway." With that, Hitch hung up abruptly— leaving Annie just as— if not <em>more </em>frazzled than she was to begin with.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie pulled the phone away from her ear, taking a calming breath before directing herself to her text messages with Mikasa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They hadn't talked in what felt like ages, even if they hadn't even reached the two-week mark just yet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Annie: Be at the bar earlier than you've already planned. A half-hour at the bare minimum.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She chewed her inner lip as she pressed 'send'. Did she come off too aggressive? Too frustrated? Since when did she care if she sounded rude?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She didn't want that. She wanted Mikasa to know that she still cared— that, deep down, she was a little bit excited to let Mikasa get a deeper look into one of her most personal hobbies.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Mikasa</b>: Okay.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not good, not bad.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It would have to do for now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why can't I go?" Eren questioned yet again, pestering Mikasa more out of boredom than anything else.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa pulled her phone off of the coffee table, shoving it into her bag— Eren high on her tail as she crossed the room to put on her shoes. "For reasons that are none of your business."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sighing in defeat, Eren threw himself onto the couch. "Fine, but if I don't hear it from you— I'll hear it from Armin," he replied with a cheeky, playful grin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If Mikasa was one to smile at anything that amused her, she would've smiled just then. "Whatever helps you sleep at night," with that, she was out the door— trying to suppress the urge to shake from sheer nervousness and excitement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Walking would be better than driving. Yeah. A few extra minutes, the wind in her face keeping her grounded in reality— she needed it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was only about to do her first BDSM scene ever with her Professor, who doubles as a veteran kink performer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No big deal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This is fine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Deep breaths. Just a couple more blocks to go. When did the distance from her apartment to the club suddenly become so short? Her nerves were seriously getting to her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa decided to focus on the sound of her shoes making contact with the sidewalk beneath her feet. Then, the shuffle of her bag rustling against her side. Then, her anxious inhales and equally-anxious exhales that grew ever-increasing in pace. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>None of it was doing much to ease her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>About to turn the corner to reach the club's entrance, she had an epiphany.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>It wasn't her job to be nervous.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>To know what she was getting into? Yes. To make the educated choice to consent? Double yes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But being in control wasn't her job right now, even if she was treating it as one.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She'd fantasized countless times about giving herself up to Annie— to submitting to the woman completely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why try to resist when it's finally becoming a reality?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emboldened, chest fluttering as her brain toys with the possibilities that lie inside the club— her blissful confidence was rudely interrupted by none other than Annie herself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So it wasn't a sick joke," Annie stated, her body leaned against the wall of the club's exterior. Mikasa swore there was a glint of happiness in her tone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There were still so many mixed signals coming from Annie. Mikasa refused to let herself forget that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Walking up to Annie, Mikasa returned the older woman's sharp and unbothered facade. "I don't want to play games with you, Annie."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie hummed in response, the tension in the air quickly turning from nervousness and who-can-seem-less-unbothered to pure <em>want</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Turning on her heels, Annie moved to the club's entrance doors. "Follow me." Annie spared only a single glance behind herself, gaze clouded with a dominating hunger Mikasa had only dreamed or bearing witness to.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her first command of the night.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Head tipped down to hide a growing, excited grin, Mikasa followed Annie wordlessly. This was going better than Mikasa had imagined.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Although, she could've done without accidentally catching Armin's gaze from behind the bar. She <em>definitely </em>should've shot him a warning text or something.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But any sudden 'oh shit' 's Mikasa was currently muttering to herself were quickly halted as she became aware of her surroundings.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The dressing room was small, very obviously not built to be a dressings room of any sort— but all of the haphazardly-placed essentials were enough to make it functional.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie let Mikasa have her moment of awe at the sorry excuse for a room, knocking her back to reality as the blonde woman sat down in the nearest chair, fingertips fighting the urge to tangle themselves in her hair out of anxiousness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why are you doing this?" Annie asked, watching as the question settled under Mikasa's skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa closed the door to the dressing room, pressing her back against it as her fingernails drummed against the wood surface. "I miss you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie's eyes widened for a split second, surprised by Mikasa's response. It was getting harder and harder to convince herself that Mikasa didn't hold any genuine feelings for her whatsoever. "You don't know what you're getting into."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa crossed the room, standing square in front of Annie as a hand reached to cup the woman's jaw in her hand. They locked eyes, and neither was willing to pull their gaze away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa was unable to ignore the rush that coursed through her bloodstream at the sight of Annie looking up at her— anticipating Mikasa's next move, but entirely fixated on the woman standing before her. "I've done my fair share of research, Annie. I know what I'm getting into." The inner workings of Mikasa's brain clicked together with an ethereal ring, and she allowed herself a moment of boldness. "Or should I call you <em>Mistress </em>now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie exhaled audibly as she felt her chest burn with blazing hot desire. She had sworn off her fantasies of Mikasa time and time again, but hearing <em>Mistress</em> fall off of her lips like that stirred something deep and untouched within Annie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie smirked, lifting herself from the chair she was sitting in— gaze never parting from Mikasa's darkened eyes. She grasped onto the hand still gripping her face, intertwining their fingers. The gesture came off as far more affectionate than she intended. "You realize my job is at stake, yeah?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That didn't matter when we kissed."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You kissed me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Does that matter?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's in the past."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It doesn't have to be." Mikasa's tone was low, stating her words as if they were the most factual thing ever spoken; as if Annie had no way of disputing her words.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was right.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Annie was still as stubborn as ever. She wasn't going to just <em>admit her feelings</em> like it was nothing. Who does that? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie let herself grin for just a moment, looking Mikasa up and down. "Tell me you have another outfit in your bag."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa pulled her hand away from Annie's grasp, stepping back to poke at her sleek top and form-fitting skirt. "What? I thought this was fine!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie pressed her hand to her mouth, stifling a laugh. <em>She was cute</em>. Annie wasn't sure how to take that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But apparently, her laugh was contagious. Mikasa tilted her head down to let out a breathy chuckle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie swore that she fell in love in that moment. No doubt about it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm going to be tying you up, Mikasa—" Annie walked over to a large duffel bag nestled into the corner of the room, tugging through various outfits that had been kept around even after they didn't fit their wearer anymore. "A skirt isn't the best attire."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With that, Annie tugged from the bag an outfit that made Mikasa's level-headed demeanor crumble just the slightest bit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The bodysuit was latex at the pelvis and thinly-strapped bust, lined with sheer fabric at the hips— along with a garter belt attached to the lining of the lingerie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's the most modest thing I have, I think it should fit you just fine." She handed the outfit to Mikasa casually, expression completely unbothered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Internally, however, her thoughts were loud and rampant. She was about to see Mikasa in <em>that</em>— not to mention the whole 'Tying Her Up' thing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neither woman knew what to say after that. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chewing at her lip, Mikasa stared down at the garment in her hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She could do this. She <em>wanted</em> to do this. "Where should I change at?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"In here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?" Mikasa's face burned despite herself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie turned away from Mikasa, grabbing various clothing and hair pieces. "I won't look."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa could only nod stiffly, turning around as well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Changing on opposite sides of the cramped dressing room, backs toward one another, Mikasa found herself smiling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was getting Annie back. Slowly, but surely— and maybe this time she would stay.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That hope meant everything to Mikasa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neither woman dared to glance behind themselves. Tension weighed heavy and hot between them, but all it instilled was chilling silence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa pulled a chair close to herself, taking a seat in it to fasten her stockings to the garter straps. The mechanism looked simple enough, and it couldn't be that difficult to do, but she'd never had any reason to do it in the past. Shit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa fumbled with the claps, trying not to draw attention to herself. Dammit, was this thing broken? That's the only plausible answer here. But if it's broken, how is she supposed to—</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let me help." Mikasa looked up from her thighs, seeing Annie looking straight at her. She'd never seen Annie up close when she was in her performance clothes; when she was more Mistress than Professor. The hint of abs on the exposed skin of her sides, chest barely concealed by a sorry excuse for a bra— she was shameless, she was <em>hot</em>, and she wasn't focused on anything but Mikasa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It felt amazing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?" Mikasa questioned, brows furrowed in confusion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before Mikasa could process what was happening, Annie got down onto her knees— gripping Mikasa's lower thighs and spreading her legs apart, nestling herself between them. Her eyes never pulled away from Mikasa's stunned gaze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa couldn't hold back the sudden gasp that forced itself from her lungs at the sight. How many times had she fantasized about Annie like this? Pressed close to her nether regions, breath hot on her aching core—</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You looked like you were struggling with the straps." Annie's tone was no different than the one she had been using all evening— icy, unphased— but it felt wildly different coming from between Mikasa's legs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's mouth opened, silently searching for a response— but she couldn't come up with a single damn word.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie took the garter straps into her own hands, clipping them to the stockings hugging Mikasa's thighs with utter ease. Mikasa's expression was stone cold, but the blush rising to the tips of her ears betrayed her facade.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie's fingertips grazed the skin of Mikasa's toned thighs like it was nothing. That same, stoic glare she seemed to almost always have plastered on her face was as prevalent as ever.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa never grew tired of it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Especially </em>between her legs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before Mikasa had the chance to finally say something that made an ounce of sense, Annie was standing up once again— arm outstretched to help Mikasa out of her chair. It wasn't necessary, and it wasn't ordinary for Annie to be <em>considerate</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa, eyes glued to her Mistress Professor— beautiful, cold, and oddly sweet when she chose to be, took her hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie didn't pull away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Walking to the stage, fingers laced together, Annie had a very important conversation with her newbie-partner in a surprisingly short amount of time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You said you did your research, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa furrowed her brows. Was Annie seriously about to quiz her moments before they went on stage? It wouldn't be out of the ordinary for a Professor to do, admittedly, but Annie didn't seem like her Professor right now. "Yes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And that was the truth. Mikasa was more than ahead in every one of her classes, albeit less ahead than she was before her issues with Annie arose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The time in the evenings that was normally be spent studying ethics and law became deep dives into BDSM etiquette, rigging terminology, and every single name and function of every single sex toy under the sun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was intimidating at first. Safewords, surnames, anchor points. <em>Dom </em>and <em>sub</em>— it was a world Mikasa had only gotten a glimpse at from watching Annie perform.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But to say she was deterred from doing this was a massive understatement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa could recall the past few nights; shirt tossed off the bed haphazardly, fingers shoved embarrassingly deep inside of her seeping core— eyes flicking to the door periodically from paranoia that someone would walk in. No one did, and no one would, but <em>Mikasa didn't do this often</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But gods above, it was so <em>easy</em> to place Annie and herself in all of those crazy positions— it made Mikasa's want for her kinky Professor only grow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa came the hardest over the thought of kneeling before Annie, a vibrator pressed painfully to her bare pelvis as her mouth gets Annie off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My plan is to tie you up and attach a spreader bar to your ankles. Is that okay?" Annie asked, jolting Mikasa abruptly from her recollections of the nights prior.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Consent</em>. Right. Mikasa had read many things about that. It made this entire idea far less intimidating than it was initially— knowing she could tap out at any time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa nodded in response to Annie's question. It didn't seem to be satisfactory enough for her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I need to hear you say it." Annie's words themselves were cold, demanding even. But there was an air of gentleness to her tone, a sense of '<em>i care about you and your wellbeing</em>' that was hardly ever heard in Annie's voice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie cared about her. Wanted Mikasa happy, comfortable, and <em>safe</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa had always done the protecting of her loved ones, not the other way around. If she dug herself deeply enough into the lives of her friends and family; made herself so useful they had no choice but to keep her around, they wouldn't leave again. And they wouldn't get hurt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Annie was doing the protecting this time. Annie was the one trying to find whatever place she'd fit best to stay in Mikasa's life as long as possible. <em>Happy. Comfortable. Safe.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, I'm okay with that." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good. Hold up three fingers if you get uncomfortable. Got it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa squeezed Annie's hand, giving her the reassurance she knew Annie needed. "Yeah. I got it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was in love.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>They </em>were in love.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie was about to lose her goddamn mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The idea of getting a bundle of rope around Mikasa had made Annie restless all day.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And now here she was, Mikasa scantily clad, grasping onto Annie's hand like a lifeline— it was finally happening, and Annie could hardly contain herself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Especially after the dressing room fiasco.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If they weren't on a time crunch, and Annie didn't want to savor their first time together (shit, why was she speaking as if it was a guarantee that they'd eventually fuck?), she would've shoved her face far closer to Mikasa's nether regions. Annie would've given anything to ravage that desperate, <em>needy</em> puss—</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, I'm okay with that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie was a patient woman. She could wait.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>..Maybe. Hopefully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie walked onto the stage, carrying with her the same hard and dominating confidence she always portrayed during a performance. She didn't lock eyes with anyone in the audience, but she could tell regular watchers of her performances were surprised to see a new submissive trailing onto the stage behind her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa was damn good at not looking terrified. She played the part of '<em>I've done this a thousand times</em>' rather well. But being so close to Mikasa, Annie could tell she was nervous. Hitch could've walked Mikasa through this a dozen times and she'd still be at a loss; Annie wouldn't blame her one bit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa crossed to the center of the stage, conscious to not let the intense amount of focus she was putting into walking become obvious. She was not well acquainted with moving in heels, and the shoes clicking beneath her feet were far from 'beginner level' high heels.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie usually got into a sort of headspace while doing these performances, focused on the details of her rigging and perfecting whatever new idea Hitch had decided to do on an impulsive whim.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But doing this with Mikasa was different. This wasn't about impressing the audience with wildly intricate knots and fireplay; this was about Mikasa. One hundred percent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She wanted Mikasa to enjoy this, to like it so much that she would come back for more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She didn't want to lose Mikasa, and this felt like the only way to keep her around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The pre-placed cart upstage of the two women was familiar and inviting to Annie, something she could ground herself in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was staying simple today. No gags, no blindfolds, no suspension. The last thing she wanted was to overwhelm Mikasa, especially with an audience watching their every move intently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's stiff shoulders seemed to relax as the click of Annie's heels bellowed out through the club. Annie crossed away from Mikasa— and was back again in a few short moments.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In Annie's hands was a steel bar with plush cuffs fastened to each end. She was sure to let the bar into Mikasa's side view, waiting for an approving glance before bending over to fasten the cuffs into place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>BDSM was generally perceived as something <em>rough </em>and <em>vulgar</em>, but Annie betrayed that stereotype rather quickly. Her hands gently gripped onto Mikasa's calves, thumbs affectionately massaging the muscles of her legs as she spread them apart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's breathing was calculated, each inhale and exhale expertly timed to stay consistent with each new breath. Her breathing was slow, and the rise of her chest was gentle. She was calm, even during a new— vulnerable situation, with various sets of eyes locked on her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie couldn't help her impressed smirk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She fastened the soft cuffs carefully to Mikasa's ankles, amply keeping the woman's legs spread wide apart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie stood up from her bent position slowly, indulging herself for just a moment as her eyes trailed up Mikasa's figure. This was the most skin Annie had ever seen of her, and by god was she beautiful.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was strongly built. Incredibly so, at that. A close glance exposed taut, firm muscles bulging gorgeously from her abdomen, biceps toned to absolute perfection. <em>And her ass</em>, Annie wanted to sink her teeth into the firm muscles of Mikasa's backside more than she would like to admit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Standing tall once again, Annie was able to get a good look at Mikasa in her entirety. Legs spread, eyes glinting with a sort of submission that made Annie want to crumble and cum at the same time— she was no longer a patient woman.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie walked back to where her supplies were beautifully laid out— pulling a thick, smooth bundle of rope from the cart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie once again made Mikasa fully aware of what she was holding— and likewise, what was coming next. Mikasa's expression was unchanged, aside from a hint of a hungry smile tugging at the corners of her lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She swooned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie crossed behind Mikasa and got to work. She had tied a hundred dozen harnesses in the solid few years of experience she had in the kink scene, but this was special. <em>This was Mikasa</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie pulled rope between Mikasa's thighs repeatedly, choking down a smug chuckle as the faintest sound of Mikasa's breath hitching quietly rang through her ears.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>From then on, Mikasa's breathing became more labored with every knot tied flush against her body. Granted, Annie may have been <em>slightly </em>handsy when looping rope around Mikasa's bust, but it was part of the fun. Mikasa seemed to be enjoying it even more than Annie was, if the warm blush creeping onto her face was anything to go by.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>By the time Annie had finished a decent while later, beautiful knots were pressed flush to Mikasa's torso— diamond-shaped gasps spacing the knots out gorgeously on the woman's body to create a stunning body harness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa was incredibly hot and bothered, which drove Annie's libido to absolute extremes. Mikasa's eyes were half-lidded, breath so heavy and warm that Annie could almost see it. Annie swore she could see the pert of Mikasa's hardened nipples poking out from beneath her lingerie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie stepped close to Mikasa, more out of teasing nature than anything else.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She expected this to be the end of the performance. The spectacle of a new submissive performer was enough to satiate the crowd, and Annie was still consciously trying not to overwhelm Mikasa—</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"More." That's all that was said. Quiet, hushed, and hissed out with a heavy exhale to mask her words from the audience at large.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie could've orgasmed from the desperation in Mikasa's voice alone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa <em>wanted</em> Annie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And Annie couldn't resist.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She tentatively took another bundle of rope into her hands, fingertips grazing down Mikasa's muscular arms, which had nervously been pressed against her back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tying thick loops around Mikasa's biceps and down her forearms, Annie pressed the submissive woman's wrists flush against one another— tying a secure knot around the two limbs, as well as another secure knot at the hips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking up, and then looking off to the side— a thick, steel ring was lowered from the ceiling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No suspension today. But close.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie went about her business, fastening the rope remaining from the knot at Mikasa's wrists to the steel ring— watching as Mikasa did her best to hide just how aroused she truly was. She had been doing alright before, but they'd entered new territory. Mikasa was getting off on it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie thought it was the hottest thing she had ever witnessed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie finished tying the elegant knot into place, not giving a signal to the sidelines to raise the ring.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie stepped to Mikasa's side, noting how her once calm breathing had turned into heavy, heaving pants. Mikasa's body was trying to keep up with the sheer amounts of arousal wracking her insides.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie leaned in close to Mikasa's face, whispering into her ear. "Relax. I've got you." Her tongue swept out to graze the shell of Mikasa's ear— another moment of Annie selfishly indulging herself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This was now a matter of trust. Annie wanted Mikasa to relax her body; to let the ropes hold her in place instead of the will of her body. Annie felt a twinge of nervousness in the seconds immediately after whispering the command to Mikasa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Mikasa followed the command. Mikasa let her stiff position lax, and her body fell forward.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bent over at the hip, legs still spread forcefully apart, Mikasa's arms raised upwards from behind her back— exposing the gorgeous rigging to the audience as she was held up by the tension of her arms and waist.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa was bent lewdly by the harness and spreader bar, all occupants of the bar locked on her bound physique.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>An adrenaline rush coursed hard through Mikasa's body as the bar attendees clapped and hollered, Annie presumably taking a bow before gesturing to Mikasa's restrained form. Mikasa couldn't see the audience, her face pointed at the ground. It was probably better that way. Mikasa was too damn close to orgasming to risk accidentally make eye contact with someone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The lights burning down on them dimmed soon enough, and the gentle murmur of the bar resumed as normal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie didn't waste time getting Mikasa out of her bondage— leaning her body against Mikasa's front as she untied the knots— letting the younger woman fall limp into her arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa pressed her reddened face into Annie's chest, letting the final shockwaves of submission wash over her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She had let go. For once in her monotonous, tedious life she had let go— put her trust in the arms of someone else.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Someone she loved.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie's hand pressed against Mikasa's back, stroking it soothingly. "Let's get you out of here," she said— planting a gentle kiss on Mikasa's temple.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa swooned in her arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She'd never want anything more than Annie. <em>Ever</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie finished packing her things into her bag, leaving the dressing room in a hurry. Her mind was a complete and utter blur.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was starting to think she genuinely <em>loved </em>Mikasa. From her attitude, to her smile, to her acceptance of Annie's obscure hobby, to her <em>everything</em>. Annie was level-headed again, no longer blinded by arousal, and it made her anxious.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She couldn't drop this <em>thing</em> between them like it was nothing, nor could she put her job in any more danger than it was already in. It was starting to be too much. Maybe, just maybe, she should—</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Annie?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie turned around to see Mikasa walk through the exit of the club, stepping close to the older woman. The air outside was chilling in comparison to the heat they'd both just been through— whether that heat was stage lights, arousal, or both— neither cared to get specific.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's fists were curled to the point it looked painful. "Don't mess with my feelings. Not again." Her words sent shivers down Annie's spine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie had to make a decision. Either a smart one, or a selfish one.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Standing outside the door of the small, sleazy-looking club, eyes locked together, Annie sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We've done this whole relationship thing out of order. I don't want it to be like that anymore." Annie confessed. Mikasa stayed quiet, waiting to see if Annie had anything else to add.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll take you to dinner. A real dinner, not a shitty one. We'll talk... Boundaries— and what we want— and— shit—" Annie wasn't well versed with relationships. The more apparent it was, the more embarrassed she got.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa tried very hard to choke down a smile, her lips curling in an odd-looking fashion because of it. "Yeah. Okay," she replied, the expression of sheer joy on her face something Annie wished to burn into her brain for forever.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie stepped close to Mikasa, grabbing her shirt by the collar. "You're a gift." She murmured, pulling Mikasa into a loving, tender kiss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The first kiss she'd ever initiated with Mikasa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The first kiss with Mikasa she hadn't pulled away from.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa grinned, kissing back fervently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A gift. <em>She liked that</em>.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're wondering whether there will be actual smut next chapter or not, the answer is YES! </p><p>Comments and Kudos are always greatly appreciated, thank you so much for 7k hits!</p><p>Follow my Tumblr @/VenusOliver for updates and behind the scenes stuff about the chapters :) Thanks!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. In the Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annie raised an eyebrow, letting out a deep, sultry laugh— pulling out her wallet to pay for their dinner. "I can't wait to rip you apart." She muttered.</p><p>Mikasa grinned wide, bearing teeth innocently. "And I can't wait to see you try."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all! Thank you for being patient with my delayed release of this chapter, it's been a long few weeks and there's been a lot of smut to write. In any case, most of this chapter is pure filth. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Mikasa was wide awake half an hour before she had set her alarm to go off. Her alarm had already been set forty-five minutes earlier than usual.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was restless in the best way. That bright, unshakable restlessness that makes people feel <em>alive</em>. Hardly ever did she feel like this; feel the blood pumping through her veins— hear the pounding of her own heart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa tossed and turned in her bed for all of five whole minutes before getting up to start her day. There was no point trying to sleep through what she hoped would be one of the best days of her life thus far.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pulling out various utensils and ingredients to make a rather lavish breakfast for herself, her mind buzzed with memories of the night prior.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The bondage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>The kiss</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa couldn't hold back the grin spreading across her face as the kiss played over and over again in her mind. It was everything she could've hoped for and then some.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And the night didn't end there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie insisted on walking Mikasa home after they'd kissed, doing a very poor job of hiding the fact that she just didn't want to leave Mikasa yet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa had half the mind to call Annie adorable, and half the mind to not say it out loud. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry," Annie said suddenly, breaking the silence between them. Her fingers once again interlaced with Mikasa's as they walked toward the younger girl's home.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa turned to look at Annie. Her gaze was far off, but gentle; unbothered. Her eyebrows weren't furrowed, nor was she grimacing— which was a rare sight. It was hard for Mikasa to take her eyes off of Annie. "For what?" She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"For being a dick," Annie replied, trying her best to make her apology a good one. She didn't do these often; the words 'i'm sorry' felt foreign in her mouth— in her thoughts, even. "You didn't do anything to deserve that behavior."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's in the past now," Mikasa replied, shoving her shoulder affectionately against Annie's. "As long as you're not an ass again," She said in a joking manner, letting herself chuckle lightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie turned to look at her, admiration crystal clear across her features. She laughed a gentle, smooth laugh— and Mikasa's chest warmed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But then they were standing outside her front door, and the pair couldn't help but feel disappointed. "So you really can't spend the night?" Mikasa questioned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie lifted an eyebrow, an amused grin tugging at her lips. "I want to," she admitted. "But I also want to take this slow. You deserve that much."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, do I?" Mikasa let out a smirk that rivaled Annie's, stepping close so that their bodies pressed close against one another.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie planted a tender, loving kiss on Mikasa's lips, pulling away much sooner than Mikasa would've liked. "Tomorrow."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tomorrow?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"After dinner. You can come over to my place."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's stomach buzzed with excitement. "So much for taking it slow," she teased.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie stifled a laugh, hands placed firmly on Mikasa's waist— grey eyes locked with deep black ones. "Can you blame me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa leaned in to kiss Annie again, holding this one for much longer than the last. Annie didn't complain. "Not at all." She sighed against Annie's lips, pulling away to unlock the door to her home. She turned back to face Annie one more time. "Tomorrow." She went inside, closing the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But now tomorrow was here, and it seemed like a century would pass before she'd see Annie again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Someone's in a good mood," Eren grumbled as he slumped into the kitchen, sleepiness still evident in his groggy expression.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're up early," Mikasa commented, pouring pancake batter onto the pan in front of her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eren poured two cups of coffee, handing one to Mikasa— which she took with an appreciative nod. "I'm going over to Armin's to help him pack," he replied far too casually.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa looked up from the cooking pan to give Eren a confused expression. "Pack?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh shit, yeah," Eren recalled, as if he thought Mikasa was already privy to this information. "He doesn't want to live with his grandfather for forever, and there's plenty of space here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So you'll be sharing a bedroom then? We've only got two here," Mikasa stacked her pancakes on a plate to the side of the stove as Eren nodded. "You two must be getting serious."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eren looked down at his cup of coffee, chuckling. "Yeah, you could say that," he placed the cup on the counter, walking close to Mikasa— hovering around her in an <em>irritating-sibling-you-cant-help-but-love</em> manner. "Enough about me. What had you so depressed all week?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa sighed. She knew this was coming. "Nothing that hasn't already been handled." She answered cooly, walking away from Eren to set two plates of breakfast on their small dining table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aw, c'mon," Eren pleaded, following Mikasa. He sat down at the table, quick to start eating. The more he woke up, the more evident his excitement for the day was. Did Mikasa have that same, excited look in her eyes as well? "Was it Jean? It was definitely Jean. You know what, after I'm done helping Armin—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No," Mikasa said, letting an amused laugh slip out before slamming her lips shut. She sat down across from Eren, digging into her own breakfast. "It wasn't Jean, and you don't need to go attacking anyone."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you sure?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"One thousand percent."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eren sighed, still unsatisfied with her response. They didn't speak for a while, eating their food in content, peaceful silence. Eren struck up another conversation as he took the last bites of his breakfast. "You didn't have any nightmares last night."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?" Mikasa questioned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I didn't wake up because of them, at least— that hasn't happened in a while." He spoke without judgment; without pity. As insufferable as he could be, he was still the best brother a not-so-brother could be. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not that stressed out right now, I guess that helped me sleep better." Mikasa theorized, getting up to place her plate and utensils in the sink.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is there any reason for that?" Eren asked, tone lighthearted and playful— still unmistakably curious as to what's been going on with Mikasa. She didn't blame him for it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa crossed the house to put on her shoes and grab her bag, smiling a small grin that even Eren hardly ever saw. "Nothing in particular." She grabbed the handle of the front door, turning back to Eren before leaving. "Oh, and thanks for getting me to send that email." With that, she left.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nothing looked right.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Picking a new dress for a night out shouldn't be this difficult. It's just a piece of clothing, after all, but deciding on what to wear was exceptionally difficult when the implications of tonight were looming over Mikasa's head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa didn't wear dresses. Long skirts were fine, pants were <em>great</em>, but dresses were a realm she wasn't all too versed in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But the idea of Annie slipping her hand up Mikasa's exposed thighs was far too desirable of a possibility to pass up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa flicked through a rack of dresses— progressively becoming far less focused on the task at hand and moreso at every different way she could end up in Annie's bed by the end of the night.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie's kiss alone left Mikasa dumbfounded for the rest of the night, lips tingling with a ghostly sensation of just how perfectly their mouths molded together. Mikasa could only imagine how Annie's kiss would feel elsewhere on her body— tongue creeping out to tenderly graze the juncture of Mikasa's throat and lather her pert nipples in saliva. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa inhaled sharply, realizing she had stopped in place when her thoughts took over— hand grasped tightly onto the fabric of a sleek, red dress that couldn't possibly manage to end any lower than her mid-thighs. She eyed the price tag, suddenly far less occupied with her outfit for tonight and more interested in making tonight as exciting as possible.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa purchased the dress, purposely trying not to think too hard about just how much money she was going to spend today. Exiting the store, she traversed a couple of blocks— standing outside of a discreetly placed building. She'd never been inside of one before, but now was as good a time as any.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The contents of the interior weren't unfamiliar, per se, but it was still jarring.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa had done heavy amounts of research before her performance with Annie last night, trying to familiarize herself with every basic <em>kink </em>and <em>kink item</em> under the sun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But seeing vibrators and clamps on a computer screen is far different from seeing sounding rods and seven-inch dildos displayed like it's nothing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was at that moment that reality set in for Mikasa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was going out to dinner with Annie. Annie; her kink-veteran Professor with a stone-cold glare and the most sultry voice imaginable. Dinner would only delay the inevitable, and by the end of the night, they will have (hopefully) fucked aimlessly for at least multiple hours. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hopefully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa chewed her lip, inhaling sharply. This is what she wanted— what she <em>needed</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She smiled to herself, feeling a sense of delight she hadn't ever felt until Annie had mingled her way into Mikasa's life.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eyeing an isle of miscellaneous bondage pieces, Mikasa walked straight toward the item she knew she wanted. Pulling a bundle of suavely-packaged silk rope off of the shelf, Mikasa felt heat rise to her cheeks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Perfect.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie followed the hostess into the back of the restaurant, sitting down and thrumming her fingertips against her thighs nervously. Staring down at the menu placed in front of her, it took more energy than usual to keep up her cold facade.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Minutes passed as Annie waited for Mikasa to arrive, her anxiousness skyrocketing the longer she was left alone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie looked down at her watch. <em>Oh</em>. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She got here earlier than she thought she did. There were still five minutes until the time they agreed to actually meet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sighing in relief, the woman was quickly pried from her staredown with her watch— looking up to see Mikasa walking toward her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie forgot how to breathe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa looked as gorgeous as ever, red fabric hugging the expanse of her hips and bust. Annie bit down hard on her inner lip, noting how her robust, impossibly muscular thighs hugged the hem of the dress— barely concealing her nether regions and painfully attractive ass.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie couldn't help but stare, and Mikasa couldn't help but notice Annie's sultry look. An extra boost of confidence in Mikasa's step, she sat down across from Annie— smug admiration spread wide across her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm glad you came," Annie said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm glad I came, too," Mikasa responded with a sated grin. Annie wanted to tear that smirk off of her face in the most sensual way imaginable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, ordering their food without issue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie was the first to spark up conversation. "I'll pay for us both." It was about as romantic as Annie could get.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa nearly chortled, letting out an amused sigh. "What is it with you and paying for my food?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I like doing it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's not true."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You deserve it," Annie asserted, tone steady and relaxed— saying it as if saying <em>you deserve more than what you've been given </em>wasn't something to melt over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa chuckled shyly, averting her gaze as red heat crept onto her face. "Since when were you a romantic?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie propped her elbow onto the table, leaning her face into her hand— gaze fixated solely on Mikasa. She couldn't help but let her thoughts go off the rails when Mikasa looked <em>so goddamn hot </em>flustered. "I'm not," she began. "But sometimes I make exceptions."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ahh," Mikasa hummed, Annie subconsciously clenching her thighs at the twang of arousal that blossomed in her chest. She couldn't get enough of the sounds Mikasa was making, as casual and <em>totally not sexual</em> as they<em> were</em>. "Are you saying I'm special?" Mikasa's eyes brightened with a sense of restrained hopefulness. She wanted praise from Annie, to feel validated after weeks of rockiness and unresolved tension between them. She wanted to know if things were going to be okay.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie hummed, pulling her eyes away to pretend to think about her response, very clearly staging the whole ordeal, if her playful tone was any indicator. "As long as you don't get on my nerves, yes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa clicked her tongue as Annie's eyes drifted back to lock with Mikasa's, a smile threatening to creep onto the younger woman's face. She spoke in a teasing, light-hearted tone. "I don't know, Annie, I've heard I cause a lot of trouble."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you really?" Annie replied in a similarly-teasing tone, her words laced with an extra ounce of suggestiveness. Her ankle found Mikasa's under the table, and the physical contact made the tension between them simmer into something more serious— more sexual in nature. It reminded them of what was going to come after dinner was over. "I think I'll have to see that for myself, I'm curious." Her voice had dropped low, profound and thick with want— her tone making every word that slips through her teeth sound like nothing more than <em>I'm fucking you the moment I get you alone</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa inhaled sharply, feeling invigorated by the sudden change in atmosphere. This is what she wanted, and she was <em>getting it</em>. She discreetly shifted her leg, pressing her calf flush against as much of Annie's leg as possible. "This is a rather old-fashioned move, don't you think?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The conversation had delved so quickly into unspoken-sexual-tension territory that Annie could hardly keep up. She <em>loved</em> it; loved the chase Mikasa was giving her. "What can I say, I'm getting pretty old myself."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The atmosphere lifted for just a moment, Mikasa feeling a laugh build in her chest at Annie's words. "You're only a few years my senior, Annie."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Senior? Damn, I really am old."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sexual tension between them lifted almost entirely— the two letting out quiet laughter that they were unable to keep restrained. Annie hovered a hand over her mouth, nearly flushing from embarrassment— and Mikasa tilted her head down to hide a cheeky grin behind strands of black hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their waitress came by, placing plates of food onto the table in front of them, and the pair settled back into comfortable silence— nearly laughing each time their exchanged glances caused them to lock eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie had come into this prepared to want nothing more than to get out of here and bend Mikasa over her kitchen countertop— but she should've known better.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She underestimated just how much of Mikasa she loved.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie knew she loved Mikasa, sure. From her laugh, to her wits, to the body she couldn't help but lust over every moment of the day— but it went so far beyond that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She loved Mikasa for her vitality, for the person she was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sitting across from her, legs touching from beneath the table, Annie eventually stopped eating to just stare at Mikasa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was so much about her Annie still didn't know, and yet there was so much she already adored.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know I fucked up the order of things in the beginning, but," Annie hesitated, feeling her chest turn in embarrassment. "I'm too old to fuck around aimlessly. And I want something real out of this." She admitted in one, long exhale, doing her best to conceal her raging nerves.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa went quiet for a moment, sending nervous shivers down Annie's spine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa extended her arm out, laying it on the table— her hand palm up as she offered to hold Annie's hand in her own. "Took you long enough," she smiled. "I want that, too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie looked at Mikasa's outstretched arm, brows furrowed in heavy contemplation. This conversation was much easier in her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Mikasa seemed to want this just as much as Annie did.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie placed her hand in Mikasa's own, turning their clasped hands over to stroke her outer palm. "I don't want <em>just sex</em> out of you, Mikasa. I need to make that clear upfront," she stated, feeling her nervousness only grow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Whether Mikasa was unaware of Annie's anxiousness or just too kind to acknowledge it, Annie didn't know. But either way, she appreciated it more than she'd ever admit. "I feel the same way." She started, chewing her lip as she thought hard about her next words. "I want a relationship. A real one— not— a messy, dramatic sex thing." She was honest. Blunt, certain, and <em>honest</em>— just as she always was. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her honesty made Annie feel safe, like this might be going in a direction she wanted it to. "I can't promise you normal," Annie responded, just as honest as Mikasa was. As much as Annie tried to ignore it, she was still Mikasa's Professor. "But I can promise you better. More stable."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa looked into Annie's eyes, gaze piercingly genuine. "That's all I need."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie felt the knots of nervousness wound tight in her chest loosen and burn into flaming, passionate heat. She couldn't tell what she wanted more— to wrap Mikasa in her arms, or to fuck her against the table. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now," Mikasa began, squeezing Annie's hand as her tone dropped to a far more suggestive one. "How long until we get out of here?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie smirked. They had fallen back into comfortable territory. "Someone's impatient."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I've waited long enough, don't you think?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe so," Annie stroked Mikasa's outer palm with her thumb, gaze glossed over by lewd amusement. "But I don't even know what you want."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I want anything you'll give me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You don't mean that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa pulled her hand away from Annie's, going back to eating her food as if they weren't having a conversation filled with suggestive innuendos. "And what if I do?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't want to push you too far."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You won't," Mikasa assured, tone as confident as ever. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie went quiet for a moment, sighing gently as she moved to finish her food as well. "I'll go easy on you tonight."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa replied quickly. "Don't."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie's smirk only widened. "Is that a challenge, Mikasa?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa looked up from her plate, a smug grin spread across her cheeks. "And what if it is?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie clenched her thighs together momentarily, wanting nothing more than to tear the fabric hugging Mikasa's body off right there and then. "Then I'd say that you're going to have a long night."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a short pause before Mikasa pushed her empty plate to the center of the table, pulling her purse closer to her body in presumed preparation to leave. "Perfect."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie raised an eyebrow, letting out a deep, sultry laugh— pulling out her wallet to pay for their dinner. "I can't wait to rip you apart." She muttered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa grinned wide, bearing teeth innocently. "And I can't wait to see you try." Mikasa stood up from the table, once again leaving Annie awestruck at her gorgeously sexy body. "I'll be waiting at your car." Before Annie could even contemplate responding, Mikasa was walking out of the quaintly lavish restaurant. Annie wasn't subtle about the way she stared down Mikasa's ass until it was out of view.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fuck," Annie muttered with a smirk, setting bills of cash onto the table— scurrying out of the building embarrassingly fast. Mikasa was going to be the death of her, and Annie wasn't going to complain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You didn't drive here, did you?" Annie asked as she walked toward her car, admiring Mikasa's body in full as it leaned against the vehicle. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I didn't think I'd be going back to my place tonight," Mikasa began. "Or was I mistaken?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie stepped close to Mikasa, pressing a hand to the hood of her car— body leaned in close to the younger woman. Their noses nearly touched, bodies so close and libido so high Annie had to fight the urge to fuck Mikasa over the hood of her car. "Not at all." She replied cooly with a smug grin, pulling away to get into the car.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa did the same, ignoring the racing drum of her heartbeat as she buckled herself into the passenger seat. She wasn't a virgin, but Annie was vastly different from any sexual partners she'd had before. It left Mikasa just as excited as she was nervous.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie started up the car, silence falling between them as sexual tension began to fill the air— dense and hot. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's nervousness didn't calm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A silent conversation sparked between them as the low rumble of the car filled their ears— Mikasa's heart racing so hard that she swore Annie could hear it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Mikasa still wanted this, and Annie knew that. Annie knew not to coddle Mikasa— or tell her <em>we don't have to do this </em>as if Mikasa hadn't been one thousand percent sure of every decision she's ever made. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So, instead, Annie's home a few blocks down the road, she placed her hand on Mikasa's thigh, just the right amount of comforting and the perfect amount of <em>I still have every intention to fuck you against every surface of my house</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa took Annie's hand in her own, and suddenly her heart was able to race a little less.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The door hardly closed behind them before Annie had Mikasa shoved against the wooden surface— hands digging firmly into her hips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They kissed, lips clashing hard against each other— Annie's tongue creeping into Mikasa's mouth with little hesitation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa sighed into the kiss, quiet gasps shared between them as Annie felt herself grow increasingly turned on from the taste of Mikasa's mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie shoved her knee between Mikasa's legs, thigh pressed flush against the woman's aching core— eliciting a choked whine from the younger woman.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fuck, I need you," Annie groaned into her mouth— sinking her teeth into Mikasa's bottom lip.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grinding relentlessly against Annie's thigh, body desperate for stimulation, Mikasa's hands found purchase on Annie's hips— sliding their way up the blonde's body to cup her breasts. "I'm all yours," she moaned into Annie's mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie kicked off the heels she had been wearing, pressing her body flush against Mikasa's to feel every inch of her body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa felt a sweet, airy chuckle building in her chest suddenly. "You're shorter than I thought you were," she murmured against Annie's lips, a genuine smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For just a moment, the sexual tension between them lightened— Annie pulling away from the kiss just slightly in surprise. She hadn't realized Mikasa had only ever seen her in heels. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But the moment didn't last. Annie, as aroused and lust hungry as she was, moved her hands down to grip the back of Mikasa's thighs— lifting the woman up into her arms. "Shut up," she groaned, kissing Mikasa with more fervor than before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa was happy to oblige Annie's words, cupping the woman's face in her hands to push deeper into the kiss as her thighs clenched tight around Annie's waist.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sexual tension that had been thinned before quickly thickened once again, Annie's lips prying themselves from Mikasa's mouth to kiss down her jaw and neck. Her skin was hot against Annie's tongue, teeth sinking lavishly into the skin of her exposed chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa groaned in deep-seated need, grinding helplessly against Annie's front as her hands found purchase in Annie's hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hands gripping firmly onto Mikasa's thighs, Annie pulled them away from the door Mikasa had been pinned against, taking a few short steps to the nearest surface before pressing the cusp of Mikasa's ass flush against the dining table— pushing the woman down to lay against the hard surface.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's breath grew heavy, hands tugging at Annie's hair to pull her close.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie's mouth latched onto the skin at the juncture of Mikasa's neck, sucking marks into the exposed skin— drawing a low whine from the woman's throat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hands now free to do whatever they want, Annie's fingertips traced down the expanse of Mikasa's torso, feeling taut ab muscles bulging from the fabric hugging Mikasa's body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie couldn't help herself— hands gripping firmly onto Mikasa's outer thighs before slipping beneath the hem of her dress— tugging the fabric up to expose Mikasa's underwear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa sighed, hot and viscid— spreading her legs apart to bring Annie that much closer to her body— hips grinding desperately against nothing, desperate for friction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie nearly fell apart at the sight before her. Mikasa's head tilted back, hips canting feverishly as a wet spot began to slowly form on her underwear— Annie was struggling not to ravish Mikasa there and then.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie shuffled into the space between Mikasa's thighs, fingertips massaging the area surrounding her pelvis in a painfully teasing manner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No matter what way Mikasa's hips jostled, Annie's fingers were always quick to avoid the area Mikasa wanted her most— causing a desperate whine to stumble from her lips. "Annie," Mikasa groaned, works shaking as her breath became increasingly wavered and heavy. "More."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie lifted her head from Mikasa's neck, bruised marks from her mouth already beginning to appear all over the expanse of Mikasa's throat. "More?" Annie looked into her eyes as she spoke, fingertips suddenly pressing hard against Mikasa's clit, massaging slowly through the fabric of her underwear. "You're barely hanging on as is," she hummed, amusement laced in every word as she watched Mikasa's sudden reaction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa gasped at the sensation, a strangled groan leaving her lips as her thighs fought to clench on impulse— stopped by the blonde standing in between them. Scorching hot pleasure racked through Mikasa's body in cascading ripples, her body trying to cling to something— <em>anything </em>to manage the deep pleasure wracking her core.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie watched as Mikasa fell apart in her hands, the younger woman clawing at the table to hold herself together as much as she possibly could. One of her hands moved away from Mikasa's pussy to move up her body— stroking the woman's cheek. "You look cute when you're needy," the blonde muttered, watching as embarrassment flooded Mikasa's red face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seeing Mikasa's cold facade crumble, Annie felt her own arousal beginning to creep up on her. She'd wanted Mikasa like this for weeks, why hold herself back now?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie pulled her other hand from Mikasa's pussy, causing a dissatisfied groan to rumble in the woman's throat. Tugging Mikasa back up into her arms, she carried the younger woman once again— this time throwing her down onto the couch and quickly crawling atop her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This is the position Mikasa wanted. Closeness, and no opportunity for otherwise. She was desperate to feel Annie— to feel <em>more </em>of Annie. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, pulling her into a deep kiss as her legs spread apart to let Annie slot a thigh in between.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie was mean in the best way possible, her knee pressed hard against Mikasa's seeping wet pussy— massaging slow, long circles against her pelvis in a way that made Mikasa's back curl.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's tongue found its way into Annie's mouth, moaning at the warm taste that rattled her senses. Annie's hands tugged at Mikasa's dress, trying to take it off from the position they were in— which wasn't much possible without tearing the attire to shreds.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pulling away from the kiss to focus, Annie stopped in her tracks as everything hit her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa was breathing hard, face red and jaw slack from pleasure as faint bruises began to appear on the woman's neck. Her legs were spread, muscled thighs exposing black underwear that nearly dripped with precum.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You deserve a better first time with me than on my couch," Annie admitted— realizing just how impatient she had truly been to get Mikasa in her arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's face flushed a deeper shade of red, slowly nodding in understanding. "I'll," she began— propping herself on her elbows to sit up. Annie shifted to give Mikasa room to sit up. "I'll get ready in your bedroom," she said, the blonde providing her an affirming hum.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie was willing to give Mikasa all the time she needed. She may have jumped the gun a little bit, she was willing to admit. Annie leaned in, murmuring a last 'okay' before kissing Mikasa passionately. It was hard for her to let Mikasa out of her reach. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa got up, traversing the house quickly and finding Annie's bedroom without issue. Annie waited a long moment, giving Mikasa a moment to herself. Annie needed a moment as well, in all honesty.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie was about to get Mikasa in her bed, and she couldn't be more excited. But she wanted to do it right. She wanted to savor every ounce of Mikasa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking a deep breath, Annie clenched and unclenched her hands— standing up from the couch and walking to her bedroom, heart thrumming hard in her chest. She wasn't sure how much time had truly passed— her mind already a swirling blur.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The door to her bedroom had been closed, curiously enough. Twisting the knob, Annie exposed herself to a sight she'd keep burned into the forefront of her memory for an eternity.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa was seated on Annie's bed, in nothing but her black underwear and sheer, lace bra to match— a harness of silk bondage rope tied beautifully around her bust.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fingers thrumming together nervously in her lap, Mikasa looked into Annie's eyes with a deep, submissive expression. "I was <em>a gift</em>, you said?" She purred, referring to the night prior.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And by gods, a gift she was. Annie was hardly able to maintain even the smallest amount of composure— wanting nothing more than to unravel Mikasa with everything she's got.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie pounced on Mikasa, hands grasping onto the woman's shoulders and pressing her back against the bed— kissing down her body feverishly. Sinking her teeth into bruising hickeys, letting her tongue marvel at the taste of Mikasa's breasts— Annie was aching to undress Mikasa completely, but couldn't bear to mess with the artfully gorgeous image beneath her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's body squirmed to try and curl into Annie's affection, the rope bound around her body making it difficult. The strain of her body against the silk rope left Annie nearly drooling— her hands stroking Mikasa's waist as she mouthed the woman's toned navel.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie had seen Mikasa in lingerie, but it was nothing compared to the sight of her bare stomach— tense ab muscles contracting with every pant and deep whine tumbling from Mikasa's mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's slender fingers found their way into Annie's hair, tugging on the curled strands before attempting to push Annie lower. Her pussy throbbed; a painful ache pulsating inside of her that made the woman even more desperate for release.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please," Mikasa begged— voice wavering with an arousing amount of embarrassment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie hummed, feeling her underwear dampen at Mikasa's plea. She lifted her face from Mikasa's stomach, looking into her eyes with a hungry, malicious gaze. There was no doubt she was going to devour Mikasa by the end of the night. "You're impatient," she crawled up Mikasa's body, her words cooed in a hot whisper against the skin of Mikasa's front.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa opened her mouth to reply, swiftly cut off by Annie disappearing from her view. With questions beginning to rise in her throat, Mikasa felt hands grasp firmly onto her sides, tugging her in a manner just rough enough to make her moan— and gentle enough to make her swoon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie sat up against the headboard of her bed, pulling Mikasa's body into the space between her spread legs. Annie's supple breasts pressed flush against Mikasa's back, her face hovering near the younger woman's ear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie hummed, light fingertips tracing the rope hugging Mikasa's bust tight. "I'm gonna take care of you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa groaned as she felt a sudden, intense pool of arousal slam itself into the pit of her stomach. That was the most arousing thing she had heard all night. Breathing hard, Mikasa's hands clasped onto Annie's outer thighs— nails digging into the skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie pressed gentle kisses to the woman's shoulder, one hand finding its way to Mikasa's breasts as the other thumbed the lining of her underwear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa gasped, heart thrumming with anticipation. She felt the blonde smirk against the skin of her shoulder, Annie's fingertips slipping beneath the fabric to stroke Mikasa's folds.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sensation was more arousing than she could've ever imagined— Annie's touch just close enough to make Mikasa's arousal skyrocket, but far enough from where Mikasa needed her most to leave the younger woman writhing and squirming; desperate. So, so desperate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie's fingers tentatively explored every inch of Mikasa's core— grazing over one area to move to the next with painful ease. It drove Mikasa insane, her hips shifting to try and keep Annie's touch fixed on her clit. She wasn't successful, her desperation seeming to only drive Annie further.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Annie—" Mikasa began, the following words swallowed into a strangled moan as Annie slipped two fingers into Mikasa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa threw her head back against Annie's shoulder— choked, embarrassed moans tumbling from her lips as Annie began to thrust in and out of Mikasa's core— fingers curled to hit her g-spot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The lack of resistance on Annie's end made her lust-fuzzy mind fall deeper into a pit of sexual need. "How often do you finger yourself, Mikasa?" She questioned, her heavy breathing the only sign that she was just as aroused as the woman pressed against her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa bit down on her lip, trying to suppress her sounds of pleasure. Annie's question only reminded Mikasa of just how much she had fantasized about this moment; getting Annie into her bed and being fucked senseless. Mikasa had fingered herself multiple times to those thoughts, but they didn't compare to the feeling of Annie's fingertips pounding deep inside of her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm waiting for an answer, Mikasa." Annie chastised, prying her fingers from Mikasa's sopping wet pussy, only to begin stroking her clit feverishly. Mikasa nearly came.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's jaw went slack, hands reaching up to tangle themselves desperately in Annie's hair as loud, uncontrollable moans spilled from her throat. Her body curled into Annie's touch, nearing the edge of what would be the most intense orgasm of her life. "Annie, Annie, <em>Annie</em>—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And then Annie stopped.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa sobbed out a desperate whine at the sudden lack of touch, feeling herself fall from the edge of her release.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie shuffled around Mikasa, crawling out from behind her to let the woman lay flat against the bed beneath them. Confusion pooled up in Mikasa's chest as she watched the blonde move, her dismay clouded by arousal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>By the time Mikasa's clouded thoughts caught up with her body, Annie was peeling damp underwear from Mikasa's pelvis, face in between her legs— cheek nuzzled against Mikasa's inner thigh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking down at the grey-eyed woman, breathing labored and face flushed bright red, Mikasa panted, "what are you—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're so wet," Annie commented, as if she hadn't heard Mikasa speak. "I want to devour you." the blonde hummed, kissing up Mikasa's thigh— nearing closer to her dripping entrance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please," Mikasa hissed in a shaking, submissive tone— <em>need and</em> <em>want </em>taking over her senses.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie raised an eyebrow expectantly, as if she was waiting for more; waiting for Mikasa to truly <em>beg</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's face burned with humiliation, her clit throbbing from the sheer arousal wracking her body from the inside out. She could hardly think, her mind made up entirely of Annie, of her Professor, of—</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Mistress, please</em>," she sobbed, precum pooling onto the sheets beneath the submissive woman.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie stopped in her tracks for a split second, feeling arousal so intense and so deep that she could <em>cry</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie's mouth was on Mikasa no more than a second later, lapping up every ounce of her wetness— stroking Mikasa's clit languidly with the tip of her tongue before wrapping her lips around the hardened bud.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa wept from sheer ecstasy, body curling against the silk bondage fastened around her bust. Her hands scrambled to find purchase on something, <em>anything</em>, gripping tightly onto Annie's hair once again as she ground her hips against the blonde's face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie clutched onto the younger woman's thighs, grip loosening slowly to let Mikasa fuck her mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The room filled with nothing but Mikasa's wanton cries and Annie's heavy breathing against her pussy. The blonde could hardly intake any air at all, choking on Mikasa's wetness. She would've been happy to die right then and there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"God, shit, <em>Mistress</em>—" Mikasa wrapped her thighs tight around Annie's head, hips mercilessly grinding against the woman's face as Mikasa neared her orgasm for a second time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie surrendered to Mikasa's desperation, hands leaving the woman's thighs to tip Mikasa over the edge— cramming two fingers into Mikasa's pussy and thrusting relentlessly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa screamed at the newfound digits against her inner walls— hips lifting from the bed as an aggressive, earth-shattering orgasm tore her body apart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cum pooled against Annie's face, the submissive's clit throbbing against Annie's tongue as Mikasa's orgasm shot through her in waves.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hours seemed to pass by before Annie could breathe again, Mikasa's shaking body falling limp against the bed as her labored breathing began to calm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie inhaled sharply, wiping the wetness from her face before licking it off of her fingertips with a quiet groan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa held her arms out to Annie, and the blonde was quick to obey her silent command— crawling up from between Mikasa's thighs to hold the younger woman in her arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa pressed her face into the crook of Annie's neck, grasping onto Annie with all the strength she could muster post-orgasm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie stroked Mikasa's head with one hand, thumbing strands of hair gently between her fingers. Mikasa murmured almost-incoherently into Annie's neck, halting the blonde's movements.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did you finish?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie exhaled, pulling Mikasa closer as her petting resumed. "No, but this wasn't about me. As long as you cam—" Annie's eyes widened momentarily at the feeling of fingertips on her clit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa pried her face from the juncture of Annie's neck, an exhausted yet devious smirk spreading wide across her lips. "I'm a quick learner, Professor. Let me make you feel good," she cooed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie gasped as Mikasa circled calloused fingertips against her sensitive bud, the blonde's grasp on Mikasa's hair tightening.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It wasn't long before Annie felt herself ride up against the edge of her release, Mikasa's own orgasm enough to fulfill her libido for an eternity.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love you," Mikasa purred shyly, pressing rough kisses to the surface of Annie's neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie's hips sputtered, releasing copious amounts of cum onto Mikasa's hand. "Fuck," the blonde groaned, words stammered as she cried, "I love you too."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This fic is quickly coming to a close, and I don't think I'm ready for it. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, follow my Tumblr @/VenusOliver for updates and extra info about the chapters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Burning Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You're not going to make this easy, are you?"</p>
<p>Mikasa nearly grinned. "You don't want easy."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for keeping up with this story, I know it's been quite some time. I want to keep this short, so, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mikasa groaned into Annie's mouth, her body writhing at the sensation of Annie's calloused hands traversing her body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This couldn't wait?" Annie huffed hotly against Mikasa's lips, tugging at the buttons of her top.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa wrapped her arms languidly around Annie's neck, pulling her into an incautious kiss— teeth clashing roughly as their mouths shifted and molded together in tandem. "You like it better here." The student's words were barely audible through a mix of heavy breathing and the occasional grunt of pleasure. "Is this some twisted fantasy of yours?" the woman questioned, slipping her thigh between Annie's legs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie groaned lowly in her chest. "Is it wrong of me to want to fuck you over this desk?" The blonde breathed, a smirk evident in her complacent tone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa gave a smug look in return, parting her lips to respond.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was swiftly cut off by footsteps just outside the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The couple halted their movements, frozen in place for a static moment as panic flickered in their traditionally cold gazes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There wasn't a need for verbal communication, nor was there any time for it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie pulled away from Mikasa, fixing her disheveled hair with one hand while putting items strewn about her desk back into place with the other. Meanwhile, Mikasa refastened the top buttons of her shirt to hide various marks spanning her collar bone, sitting down at Annie's desk as if she had been in the middle of a very genuine, totally professional tutoring session.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ms. Leonhart?" An audible tug at the doorknob reverberated through the classroom. Annie muttered a string of curses under her breath as she walked to the door, unlocking it to let the student inside. She was well composed, completely unphased to the naked eye.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Mikasa knew better than that; she'd stared at Annie long enough to know she was just as shaken up as Mikasa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The student was in and out in no time, muttering something about forgetting their bag in the classroom; but seconds ticked away at a snail's pace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie kept a death grip on the door handle until the student scurried out, likely feeling the awkward tension in the air— the door shutting quickly as the student scampered out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They could breathe again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fuck," The blonde Professor hissed under her breath, crossing back over to the desk with a dejected sigh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa tensed, chewing her inner lip as Annie sat down in the chair opposite of her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie was good at being quiet. Too good, sometimes. It almost scared Mikasa how reserved she could be; how easily she could shut down her emotions and make it impossible for Mikasa to find a way in. Although, that's probably how other people felt around Mikasa. Go figure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If Mikasa couldn't find a way in, decipher some meaning behind her cold stares and curt remarks— would Annie leave her? Drift away until Mikasa was left with nothing?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I shouldn't be putting your education in danger." Annie didn't look at Mikasa, gaze tilted downwards. The two sat in jarring silence for a long, tense moment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa had played the quiet game more than a few times herself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie wasn't worth losing when she was still worth fighting for.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa stood up from her chair, circling Annie's desk and walking up behind the seated Professor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You stress yourself out too much," Mikasa commented pointedly, wrapping her arms around Annie's neck from behind. She had to lean over into a rather awkward position to reach Annie, but she didn't mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie felt a tender laugh prod at her vocal cords, lifting a hand to stroke Mikasa's forearm. "We were almost caught. That's serious."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're putting too much faith in your students. They'd have to connect more dots than they have to come to any real conclusion."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie lifted her head, glancing back at Mikasa with an amused side-eye. "Are you insulting my students' intelligence?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not necessarily," Mikasa shifted, grabbing onto the back of Annie's chair and turning her around slowly— their bodies now facing one another. "Possibly."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie inhaled, a quiet chuckle tumbling from her mouth. Her hands gently latched onto Mikasa's hips, looking up at the younger woman with unadulterated <em>love</em>. "You shouldn't insult yourself like that, Mikasa; you're still one of them." Annie didn't smile, it was rare that she did— but Mikasa could see a smile in her eyes; in the way Annie looked at her as if she was worth holding onto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa leaned in close, easing herself into Annie's lap. The position was, once again, uncomfortable. But Mikasa, once again, didn't mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie didn't seem to mind, either.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're hilarious, Annie," Mikasa muttered, tone packed full of smug amusement as her hands moved to cup the blonde's cheeks in her palms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie nearly laughed, a full— hearty laugh, covering it up with a wavering sigh. "Lying to your Professor, now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I never lie," the student replied, her voice just as smug as Annie's was. She felt better now, somehow— and she had half the mind to marvel over how quickly the blonde could turn her from anxious to <em>warm</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie diverted her gaze again, thumbs affectionately stroking Mikasa's hips. The tone between them shifted, and Mikasa was unsure whether the shift was <em>good </em>or <em>very, very bad</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't want anything to happen to you. Your education isn't worth <em>this</em>." Annie began, and Mikasa was hearing none of it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>This </em>isn't something that will cost me my education, Annie."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It will be if we're caught; if we aren't smart about this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're the smartest woman I know," Mikasa jutted, lifting Annie's face so that their gazes locked. "And we haven't been caught yet, have we?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie sighed, long and thoughtful. She would've detested the way she leaned into Mikasa's hands if it wasn't so comforting. "That's beside the point."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's not. We only have a couple months left of this, less than that—" Mikasa leaned in closer, kissing Annie tenderly. "And then I'm just me, and you're just you. No academic strings attached."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa waited for the Professor to reply, noting the way her furrowed brows slowly relaxed. Annie had nothing left to argue; she was convinced— for now, at least. And that made Mikasa's chest swell with a newly found sense of pride.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Although, I will admit—" Mikasa started, once it was clear Annie didn't have anything to say. "I like calling you 'Professor'. It has a nice ring to it." Her tone was notably lighter now, nearly causing Annie to flush. Mikasa was going to be the death of her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie gently gripped onto Mikasa's wrist, pulling one of her hands away from the Professor's face. "I'll still be a Professor once you graduate, just not yours—" she replied, pressing her lips flush against Mikasa's knuckles. It wasn't quite a kiss, a gesture like that was far too '<em>mushy' </em>for Annie, but the sentiment remained. "My title isn't going anywhere."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa relaxed at that, smiling faintly to herself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie wasn't going anywhere.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was all she needed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie wasn't on edge anymore, but her anxiety still lingered— deep under her skin, settling onto a dull throb in her chest. That vague, pounding ache of worst-case scenarios knocking at the base of her skull.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Professor choked down a pained groan, threading her fingers between Mikasa's once they stepped off of campus grounds.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The younger woman turned to look at her Professor, reassuringly squeezing the blonde's hand. "You look anxious."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is it that obvious?" Annie sighed, hoping the cool air would ease her furrowed features. She was becoming shockingly comfortable around Mikasa; and whether that was good or bad, she still couldn't quite tell.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa hummed, taking a few silent steps alongside Annie— clearly in thought. Annie didn't rush her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their walks home were almost routine by this point. Mikasa slept at her apartment less and less every week, coming up with one excuse or another as to why she <em>couldn't possibly </em>sleep in her own bed. Annie didn't complain; she liked it, deep down. Mikasa made her home feel complete, and their walks back to her place were something Annie quickly began looking forward to. Annie felt closer and closer to Mikasa every day; she craved that closeness more than anything. She wasn't apt to let it go anytime soon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kind of. Only a little." Mikasa finally spoke up, her gaze still fixated on Annie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie wanted to kiss her. She didn't do it, but she really wanted to. "I just need to blow off some steam." Worries of Mikasa's future still pried at the weakest points of her brain, and it was too late in the day for her to fight them off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You need to relax," Mikasa corrected. "Stop thinking for five minutes. More than that, even."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The couple neared Annie's front door, the blonde's steps slowing down. She liked their walks home. She didn't want it to end just yet. "And when was the last time <em>you </em>did that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hm," Mikasa stopped in her tracks, turning to face Annie directly as she drew out a long, thoughtful hum. "Last night, if I'm not mistaken."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie raised a knowing brow, heat burrowing in her chest. "Funny," she chided. She still really wanted to kiss Mikasa.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're changing the subject," Mikasa commented, removing her hand from Annie's grasp to pull the woman in close by the waist.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie leaned into her touch, kissing Mikasa tenderly. Finally. "That's intentional." She replied, hurriedly unlocking her front door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa nearly laughed, pulling Annie into her home by the hips and closing the door behind them. "You still need to relax." She chastised, pulling Annie into a full— warm embrace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie stiffened for a moment before sinking into Mikasa's grasp, the comforting gesture flooding her cheeks with pink. "I'm fine," Annie assured. Tried to, anyway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wrong." Mikasa was stubborn. Annie would hate her for it— if it wasn't one of the many reasons the blonde adored her. "Let me help you." Mikasa kissed the juncture of Annie's neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie paused for a short moment, allowing herself to enjoy the tender moment for longer than intended. She leaned into Mikasa's embrace, letting her tensed shoulders relax. "If you're certain—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie could hardly get the words out before Mikasa was pulling them to the bedroom, excited to the point Annie swore she was <em>smiling</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie smiled, too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie wasn't great about being on the receiving end of things. The number of times she had "bottomed" could be counted on a single hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't like not being in control." Annie was blunt. There was no good reason for her not to be.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa paused, fingertips frozen to the last clasp of her bra strap.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie looked nervous, more so than she ever had during their past sessions. Her back was flush against the bedsheets, shoes tossed to the side and skirt halfway down her calves, blouse long gone. The unfamiliarity was nerve-wracking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa crawled atop Annie, slow and careful. She looked into Annie's eyes, the vulnerability she was trying to mask betrayed by the anxious look in her gaze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No one ever said you wouldn't be in control, Annie." And Mikasa meant it; she'd never meant something more than this. "I'm just doing the hard work for you this time," she continued, and there was a softness to her tone— a sweet hush in her voice that made Annie calm. <em>Relax.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie's fingertips dusted Mikasa's skin, trailing upwards from her pelvis and tracing the lines of the woman's defined abdomen. She wanted this; wanted Mikasa more than anything. "You're a pain, you know that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa grinned, kissing Annie with all of the love she could possibly fathom. "You love it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie hummed in agreement, and that was all the consent Mikasa needed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Trailing kisses down Annie's lips to her neck, Mikasa placed her hands on the blonde's thighs— carefully spreading them apart to nestle herself in between.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's chest pounded with anticipation, removing what little clothing was left on Annie's body. She was taken back every time she saw Annie's body like this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie's body was toned, strong— but there was still a softness to her that Mikasa lacked. It made her all the more excited to explore Annie from the inside out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her hands stroked the softened, yet well-built lines of Annie's stomach, gripping onto the defined jut of her hips as Mikasa became increasingly impatient.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie's hands gently crept onto Mikasa's cheeks, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Mikasa's knee pressed harshly against Annie's pelvis, causing a moan to pry itself from the blonde's chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How long are you going to stare at me for?" Annie breathed, fighting the growing urge to grind against Mikasa's thigh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie pulled her hands away from Mikasa's face, tenderly tracing the younger woman's shoulders with the calloused pad of her index finger.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"As long as I can," Mikasa replied, leaning in to kiss Annie once more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She didn't make it that far, feeling herself swiftly pushed onto her back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Letting go of her shoulders to grope Mikasa's breasts, a triumphant smirk spread across Annie's face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sight itself nearly sent Mikasa into a euphoric spiral. Annie was seated comfortably on top of Mikasa, thighs flush against her sides. The blonde was completely bare of clothing, leaving Mikasa privy to every detail of Annie's naked, beautifully sculpted form.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>I'm supposed to be doing this for you</em>," Mikasa choked, heart racing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie leaned down, muttering against Mikasa's lips. "You've done plenty," and she <em>beamed, </em>kissing Mikasa passionately.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're stubborn," Mikasa hummed against Annie's lips, her thumbs massaging slow circles into the dip of Annie's pelvic line.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie exhaled jaggedly, a breathy laugh slipping from her mouth as her lips curled at the corners. Her grin sent Mikasa into a dizzy frenzy of needing <em>more </em>of Annie; more of her touch, her moans, her smile, her <em>everything she ever was or would be</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're not giving up, are you?" The blonde questioned in a melodic, low tone— leaning over to shuffle through a plethora of items in her nightstand. Mikasa's heartbeat quickened.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa stifled an excited sigh. "Not at all," she mused.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie hummed, a terrifying amount of excitement in her voice— as if the smirk tugging at her mouth wasn't enough to send Mikasa's thoughts whirling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Watching as Annie pulled her hands from the drawer, Mikasa was surprised to see only a vibrator and remote in her grasp.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vibrators were good, <em>great</em>, but she wasn't expecting something so mild from the Professor and Certified Kink Freak.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie was quick to notice Mikasa's shock. "You think too quickly for your own good, Mikasa," she commented, and the Mikasa felt herself grow more aroused at the sound of her name in Annie's mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before Mikasa could ask the blonde sitting atop her to elaborate, she had already been stunned into silence. "I want to watch you, Mikasa. Tie your wrists to the bedframe and shove this vibrator inside of you." Annie's eyes never left Mikasa's, darkened with maddening want for the younger woman.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's breath became heavy and labored at the thought. This was so much more than she could've expected to receive tonight. "It isn't about me this time, Annie, it's about—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie didn't need to hear the end of Mikasa's sentence to know what she was going to say. "You watch me constantly, Mikasa," she muttered in a husk, deep tone— her hands exploring the expanse of Mikasa's breasts and firmly built abdomen. Mikasa began to feel precum pooling at the dip of her pelvic bone, becoming immensely more aroused at the realization of Annie getting off in her lap.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grinding her hips against Mikasa's lower half, Annie continued, her words spoken through heavy groans. "I want to watch you for a change."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She wanted. She wanted Mikasa's body, her thoughts, her fantasies, her words, her tears, her <em>I love you</em>'s— her everything. Annie had never wanted anything more than this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's chest heaved in tandem with her labored breathing, the woman's thighs tense as she fought the arousal pounding at her pelvis. She was going to lose her mind underneath Annie, and she couldn't be any more excited. "Please," she breathed, and her body suddenly felt hotter than it had before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie didn't want what Mikasa could offer her, but what Mikasa <em>was</em>. No one had ever wanted Mikasa for more than what she could do for them, even at the expense of her mind and body. But here Annie was, wanting Mikasa to pleasure herself selfishly— to feel good for no one's benefit but her own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adoration swelled painfully in Mikasa's chest, Annie's voice the only thing that could manage to pry her from her lovestruck haze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you like your rope rough or smooth, Mikasa?" Annie was back to fumbling with the objects in her nightstand, not bothering to hide her excitement— a smug grin pulled taught against her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The decision was almost too difficult for Mikasa to make, fighting the way she wanted to fall into pleasure and never think a coherent thought ever again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie could see the subspace washing over Mikasa, and pride burst through every ounce of her body. Mikasa trusted her enough to let go, to turn her overactive mind off for one night. Annie cherished that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Smooth," Mikasa sighed, and Annie's grin widened.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie pulled a bundle of smooth, thin bondage rope into her hands, carefully lifting Mikasa's wrists to the bedframe and beginning her work.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Knock on the bed frame if you want me to untie you," Annie said; the most serious words she had spoken thus far. She looked into Mikasa's eyes, wanting to know that she understood— that she wasn't so far gone that Annie could wind up hurting her on accident.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa nodded, "Yes, okay," she replied— her voice failing to hide her anticipation. "I understand."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie leaned down, kissing Mikasa as she secured the final knot binding her wrists to the headboard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The bound woman leaned into the kiss, trying to move her hands to thread her fingers into Annie's hair— moaning as the bondage stopped Mikasa in her tracks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's breath was knocked from her lungs as she felt Annie's body shift downwards off of her lap, fingertips prodding at her folds.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie stroked her clit in slow, agonizing circles— Mikasa's thighs spreading apart on impulse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kissing up her thighs, the blonde began to finger Mikasa— easing one finger in, then two, and savoring the groan that drawled from the younger woman's mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But her fingers didn't move, not in a way that would push Mikasa any closer to the orgasm she so desperately craved— it only held her there, stagnant in a place of heavy desire.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Minutes of torturous pleasure passed, and with precum coating a vast majority of Annie's hand, she pulled her fingers slowly out of Mikasa— savoring the low whine it elicited.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not giving Mikasa a chance to complain, Annie shoved the small vibrator inside of Mikasa, replacing her fingers with the egg-shaped device.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's thighs trembled at the invasion, a heavy exhale forced from her lungs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie sat up, getting comfortable at the foot of the bed. She liked the view; Mikasa's wrists bound, legs spread, core throbbing around the device nestled deep in her pussy— it scratched a possessive itch inside of Annie, knowing that she was the only one who would ever get to see Mikasa like this. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's eyes were dark, breath heavy, and face flushed as Annie lifted the remote into her view.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now tell me, Mikasa," The blonde sounded, turning the vibrator on to the lowest setting. The pulse was constant, predictable— that wouldn't be the case for long. "What are your fantasies of me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's mouth screwed shut, embarrassment burning in her chest. She'd do anything to make the domineering woman happy; fulfill desires she didn't know could possibly exist— but she clutched onto her prideful facade like a lifeline. <em>A tease, </em>Annie had called her on a multitude of occasions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her gaze went dark, every ounce of her will pulling back the reaction she knew Annie wanted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie smirked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're not going to make this easy, are you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa nearly grinned. "You don't want easy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie hummed, flicking the pulse setting up to a slow, poignant throb. "You really do watch me, Mikasa." The bound woman's thighs clenched together at the sudden, new pulse that pounded flush against her g-spot. "You know me too well."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa had a sort of resilience that Annie could only hope to shatter. "I won't ask again, Mikasa." Annie turned up the intensity of the vibrations by a couple of notches. "<em>What are your fantasies of me?</em>" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's tensed lip twitched.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Despite Mikasa's prideful silence, her mind was running wild. She'd spent countless nights in the past, fingers wedged between her thighs— thoughts of Annie sending her into a frenzy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie waited a long moment for Mikasa's response, getting none. She pulled her gaze from the younger woman's, feigning boredom. "I wonder," at a slow, constant pace, Annie turned up the intensity of the vibrator. "Did you think about me fucking you in class? Bending you over my desk, pounding you with a strap-on until you cum?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's head fell back, pliant against the pillow beneath her as vibrations wracked her lower half. She couldn't think, couldn't try to comprehend anything but Annie's voice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But she didn't try. After all, she took pleasure out of it— nothing but Annie's vulgar words rattling around in her lust-hazed brain, her sultry voice rocking Mikasa to a nearing orgasm. It was the most erotic sensation she'd ever felt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie sighed, gripping the remote in one hand as the other crept downwards, nearing her own pelvis. "You seem to like having an audience, Mikasa," she hummed, and the breathy moan that trailed in the wake of her words caused Mikasa to lift her head curiously. The sight left her breathless.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie's legs were spread, thighs pressed up against her sides as her fingertips stroked slow, hard circles against her clit. The blonde's face was flushed red, her chest rising and falling with every heavy, hot breath she took. Precum coated her pussy and inner thighs, causing her fingers to occasionally slip downwards, wedging themselves suddenly into her aching heat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'd fuck you in front of an audience, if you'd let me." Annie breathed, switching the pulse setting on the vibrator to an unpredictable, harsh pattern that nearly made Mikasa's partially-stoic demeanor crumble. "I could do so many things to you on that stage, Mikasa. I'd do anything."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie's bluntness sent a rough shiver down Mikasa's spine, her body teetering on the edge of an orgasm that she was sure would kill her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa crumbled, thighs twitching aggressively. She groaned, murmuring through grit teeth, "ride my face," she declared, biting down hard on her lip as a last-ditch effort to hold off her orgasm just a moment longer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie inhaled sharply— a deep, restrained gasp reverberating in her chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A smug, triumphant grin pulled at Mikasa's lips as she noted Annie's surprise. "That's what I fantasize about, <em>Mistress</em>." A pause rang through the air as Mikasa savored Annie's shock. "I want you on my mouth again, <em>please</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie pried her fingers from her core with a desperate groan. "Fuck, Mikasa," she crawled up Mikasa's body, tugging the ropes off of her wrists with practiced ease.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She had barely thrown aside the rope before Mikasa's hands were on her hips, pulling her body close.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie looked down at Mikasa, watching as she lowered her aching pussy flush against the woman's mouth. Annie moaned wantonly, one hand gripping onto the headboard while the other quickly flicked the vibrator to its highest setting, tossing the remote aside before threading her fingers tight into Mikasa's hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's hips thrust against thin air, desperately riding an upward hill to her orgasm with the taste of Annie's precum on her tongue. She ate the blonde out with fervor, sucking on her clit as her tongue traced rough circles against the bud, licking downwards to pry at Annie's entrance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie watched as Mikasa ate her out, a deep focus in her clouded gaze. She writhed against the younger woman's mouth, body convulsing as her orgasm slammed against her body. Annie let out a loud, heavy whine— spilling her release against Mikasa's face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa dug her nails into the skin of Annie's hips, refusing to let the woman move. She felt every wave of the blonde's orgasm against her mouth, the sensation sending Mikasa into her own orgasm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's vision went spotty, an unrestrained groan vibrating against Annie's core as her release washed over her. The vibrator continued to pound against the walls of Mikasa's pussy, milking every ounce of her orgasm out of her body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her hands went limp— upper body going limp to make up for the overstimulation wracking her pulsing heat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Free to move, Annie was quick to get off of Mikasa, gently easing the vibrator out of her core. She tossed the object aside, not caring to find the remote and turn it off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's body relaxed into the bed, arms outstretched lazily for her partner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie sighed, trying to regain her composure. Her body was weak with post-orgasm bliss. "I need to clean up," she attempted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Later," Mikasa grumbled. That was convincing enough for Annie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie laid down beside Mikasa, pulling the limp woman into her arms, kissing her cum-soaked face with an affection exclusive to her Lover.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you," she breathed. She meant it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Blazing light streamed in from the window, causing Mikasa to squeeze her eyes tight, trying to manage any last ounce of sleep she could get.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She pulled the covers over her head, relishing in the newfound darkness until the hot air packed in around her became more <em>irritating </em>than <em>soothing</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She tugged the covers away with a silent groan, prying her limbs from the comfort of the plush bed beneath her to sit up. Turning to look at the opposite of the bed, it was empty— ruffled by blankets tugged and rearranged by Mikasa as she awoke.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mild concern as to her lover's whereabouts stunned Mikasa into curious silence. However, the soft, distant whirr of a coffee pot soothed the woman into ease once again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Getting off of the bed, Mikasa took languid, sleepy steps toward Annie's closet— pulling an oversized graphic tee from a neatly folded stack of sleep shirts, slipping it over her head. The fabric hemmed at her mid-thighs, and she decided against putting her underwear from the night before back on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The alarm clock on the nightstand glowed "6:30"— later than Annie usually woke up, as Mikasa had recently come to know.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa liked Annie's apartment. It was quiet in all of the comfortable ways that her own home wasn't. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The home Mikasa shared with Eren was quiet because there was nothing else it could be. Mikasa was quiet by nature, and Eren was usually off with Armin doing... Whatever they do. Armin was in the process of moving in with them, but Mikasa was doubtful that his presence would make the home feel any less lonely for her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On the other hand, Annie's apartment was silent by <em>choice</em>— the walls were covered sparsely with eclectic decor, usually lit candles filling the small space with a warm, cozy scent that clung to Annie even after she left the home. The only sounds that were ever heard in the house were the sounds of Annie just.. <em>living</em>. Comfortable, quiet— a serene sense of calm Mikasa didn't feel in her home of forceful silence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The rustle of Annie going about her morning— turning on the coffee machine, pouring herself a bowl of cereal, the occasional hum of affirmation following her morning routine— it was quiet in all of the calm, gentle ways her own home wasn't.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa walked out of the bedroom with silent steps, leaning against the wall of the hallway to watch Annie from afar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anything that Annie did felt special to Mikasa. Quiet steps as she crossed the kitchen to start the coffee machine, leaning against the counter as she opened her phone to check her schedule for the day— she did it with a grace that was so <em>content; </em>not worried about whatever was coming next. She was exactly where she needed to be, and she <em>knew</em> that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But something was missing in that silence, it seemed. Annie could build a home for herself, but she couldn't build the love within it on her own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And yet, it was standing right there— gawking at her as she lifted herself onto tippy toes to grab the coffee creamer from the cabinet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fingers straining to grab the bottle, a firm body pressed against her back— pulling the creamer from the cabinet with ease.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie turned to face the taller woman— black hair ruffled from bed head and one of Annie's old shirts draped loosely off of her shoulders. The same, possessive feeling from the night prior burned pleasurably at the sight of Mikasa in her clothes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're pouting," Mikasa commented, not bothering to hide the sleepy amusement laced in her tone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie took the creamer from Mikasa's hand, pouring an uncharacteristic amount into her cup of coffee. "Hitch put it up too high the last time she was over."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa hummed, pulling her body away from where Annie had been pinned against the counter to pour her own cup of coffee.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie bit down on her inner lip, tapping her fingers against the ceramic cup nestled securely in her hands. The mention of Hitch had thrown Annie into a sudden state of anxiety. She hadn't felt anxious very often before she met Mikasa; never cared enough about anyone's opinion to <em>be </em>anxious.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But she cared about Mikasa's opinion. A lot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie set down her warm mug momentarily, sitting on the ledge of the countertop. Grabbing her mug, she held it in her bare lap— letting the scorching heat from the mug against her skin lead her nerves to <em>pain </em>instead of <em>how do I say this?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not doing it anymore. The club, the rope, the stage— that's done." Annie stated, lifting her mug from her lap to take a sip of the hot coffee— a red ring left behind where the cup had been pressed against her thighs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?" Mikasa questioned, the tiredness of an early morning suddenly dissipated from her voice. "Why?" She asked, her tone a bit more gentle after realizing just how loud her initial interjection had been.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Doesn't it make you uncomfortable? When I do it with Hitch, I mean." Annie clarified, and her eyes twitched as they threatened to pull away from Mikasa. "You and I are serious now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa lifted her mug to her lips, hiding a smile behind the bitter liquid filling her mouth. Annie cared so much it hurt, and she'd dug herself so deep trying to make Mikasa comfortable. It left a warm sensation stirring in her stomach.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Setting down the warm cup, Mikasa walked over to Annie, standing in front of her. Pressing her hands to either side of the counter, she leaned her face in close— trapping Annie in place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We're girlfriends,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The term feels juvenile, but, yes—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And we like each other."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Very much so, I'd say."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And you don't like Hitch."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not in the same way I like you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Even when you're performing with her?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa pressed a gentle, smothering kiss to Annie's lips, lifting her hands to cup Annie's face in her careful fingertips. "You perform because you enjoy it, not because you're attracted to Hitch." She affirmed, like it was the most certain thing she had ever said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie looked into Mikasa's eyes for a moment, almost interrogating her with her gaze. Mikasa didn't lie, and yet Annie was searching for some extra ounce of assurance that Mikasa was telling the full truth— that she wasn't hiding her unease for Annie's so-called benefit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was no doubt in Mikasa, and that lifted a suffocating weight from Annie's shoulders.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Besides," Mikasa continued, threading her fingers through Annie's hair to pull their faces closer together. Annie instinctively spread her thighs, Mikasa quickly nestling herself in between. "I like watching you up there." She mused, trailing kisses down Annie's neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That much was obvious," Annie stifled a flustered laugh buzzing in her throat, tilting her head upwards to hide the grin spreading across her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I like to think I'm more discreet than you say I am," Mikasa muttered against Annie's skin, sucking a dark bruise into the juncture of her throat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A low groan pried itself from Annie's chest, setting her mug of cooling coffee down on the countertop beside the pair— moving her hands downward.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie's fingertips slipped beneath the hem of the shirt Mikasa was wearing, tracing slow circles into her toned thighs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa's ministrations against Annie's neck slowed, pressing her face laxly against Annie's shoulder. "I've got class soon." She grumbled, and Annie could almost hear the pout spreading across Mikasa's lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie wrapped an arm around Mikasa's waist to pull her close, thumbing strands of black hair soothingly. "I'd rather you stay here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Me too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But you can't."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know," Mikasa sighed, not making any move to leave Annie's grasp. Annie wasn't eager to make her leave, either. The moment was too perfect, too gentle to disturb with the comings of the day.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're wearing my shirt," Annie commented, a lilt of amusement in her tone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's all I'm wearing." Mikasa pried her face from Annie's shoulder, watching as Annie contemplated whether it was worth it or not to throw her responsibilities aside and spend the day fucking Mikasa senseless.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie's index finger and thumb pressed against Mikasa's chin, holding her face so close that she could feel the younger woman's warm breath against her lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're tempting," Annie whispered, kissing Mikasa like the world depended on it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And you're clingy," Mikasa teased against Annie's lips, kissing her in return. Annie laughed against her mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're gonna fall."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, I'm not."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hitch let out a loud, dramatic sigh— flopping down onto Annie's bed as the frame creaked. "I'd fall."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, you would," Annie grunted, words mildly illegible through the screw held between her pursed lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hitch watched Annie as she stood on the dining room chair, drill in hand as she fastened a thick, steel ring to the ceiling of her bedroom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hitch pulled her phone from her pocket, scrolling mindlessly through social media. "I'm surprised you didn't have one installed already,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I didn't have a reason to install one," Annie murmured, pulling the screw from between her lips and lining it up with a previously-drilled hole in the ceiling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You've always liked bondage-suspension stuff."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I didn't have anyone to do it with after we went club-only."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hitch chuckled from her place on the bed. "Yeah, but you've got Mikasa, so now you'll—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The rest of Hitch's presumably vulgar sentence was cut off by the loud, buzzing whirl of a drill pummeling a screw into the ceiling, thus securing the steel ring and its fastening.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hitch gave Annie a playful glare as the blonde stepped down off of the rickety chair, putting away the tools she had dug out of an old bag from beneath her bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You were saying?" Annie asked, an amused smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hitch rolled her eyes with a chuckle, sitting up on Annie's bed. "You just love to give me shit, don't you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Always have," Annie retorted, grabbing the chair and carrying it back to the dining room. Hitch followed, hot on her heels and still as talkative as she was the second she walked in the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hitch made herself comfortable, as if she hadn't already— tugging open the pantry door and scouring through it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Soooo,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hitch tugged a box of cereal out of the pantry, opening nearly all of the cabinets in the kitchen to find a bowl. She knew where the bowls were, but she also knew that the action got on Annie's nerves.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie gave the eccentric woman a quizzical look. "It's eleven in the morning."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, <em>in the morning</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie stifled a laugh, not wanting to give Hitch the satisfaction of her amusement. She set down the dining room chair at the table before going to the kitchen to make sure Hitch doesn't accidentally burn the apartment down. "You don't usually come over this early."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was hoping to catch Mikasa—" Hitch hummed, opening Annie's refrigerator to grab the jug of milk. "Where is she?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Class," Annie replied. "What were you going to talk to her about?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aww, wouldn't you love to know—" Hitch teased, pointing a spoon at Annie accusingly. "You two are getting serious, I've got to make sure she's not a heartbreaker."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's most definitely <em>not</em> the reason you came here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, you're right," Hitch laughed, making herself an obnoxiously large bowl of cereal. "I just wanted to talk to her, see if I could pry more gossip out of her than I can with you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What gossip?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Gossip about you. You two, I mean. You haven't updated me in ages!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie scoffed lightly, leaving the kitchen to sit down in her living room. This conversation was turning out to be far lengthier than she expected.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hitch followed, bowl in hand, sitting down on the living room floor— placing her breakfast on the coffee table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie relaxed into the couch, sighing, "Nothing has happened."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bullshit!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nothing that you care about." Annie clarified. "Our relationship isn't filled with drama or a bunch of crazy shit, which I know is a foreign concept to you—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jeez, be more backhanded why don't you," Hitch interjected, smug. "You're not normally this big of an ass. What's got you stressed?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not stressed, Hitch, just—" Annie had already said too much, Hitch's eyes wide— aching for Annie to spill whatever was on her mind. Annie could fess up of her own will, or Hitch could pry it out of her. Annie lacked the energy for the second option.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mikasa and I are serious."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I've never done 'serious'. I've hardly done 'committed'," Annie began, and Hitch hummed in acknowledgment. "I'm ready for the next step, but—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You don't know if she is? You don't want to pressure her? Or scare her away?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...no, but I'll add that to my list of concerns now." Annie sighed, massaging her temples anxiously— Hitch's loud chewing filling the momentary silence of the apartment. "I can't. She's still my student."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"For a few more weeks, yeah— but it's almost over, she'll be graduated in no time!" Hitch paused to eat another spoonful of cereal. "What's the 'next step' you're talking about, anyway?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I want her to move in. With me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hitch tilted her head, confused. That's not the reaction Annie was expecting. "...she isn't moved in already?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, why would you think that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hitch was dumbfounded, dropping her spoon— the metal utensil clashing loudly against the glass surface of the coffee table. "Anytime I drop by, she's either coming or leaving."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, leaving for class or her own place."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hitch furrowed her brows, arms crossed. "Damn," she muttered. "Well, she might as well move in already!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She can't. I already said—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know what you said," Hitch interrupted again. "But she practically lives here as is! What's the difference?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's a commitment, a big one. If things get fucked up, we won't have anywhere to go to get away from each other."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ohhhh," Hitch drawled, finally connecting the dots.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?" Annie said, grunting as Hitch flopped dramatically onto the couch, banging her elbow into Annie's thigh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're in love with this girl, Annie!" Hitch squealed. "I never thought I'd see you so nervous to mess things up. I'm shocked, honestly—" Hitch rambled, slowly gathering her thoughts. Her tone eventually dropped, words genuine. "But things won't get 'fucked up' between you two. You two are perfect for each other— cynical, quiet, <em>although you're a bit more bitchy than she is—</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks for the compliment."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"—if either of you didn't want <em>serious</em>, this whole thing would've ended already. You know that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As much as Annie hated to admit it, and she refused to, Hitch had a point underneath all of her excessive rambling and occasional insults. "I still have to figure out how to bring it up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You've just got to wait for the right time! There's always a right time, and you'll know when it comes— you'll feel it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're certain?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Yes</em>," Hitch replied. "Unlike you, I haven't been a stone-cold nihilist my whole life. I actually know what feelings are."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annie rolled her eyes, a chuckle forced from her lungs by a sudden, suffocating embrace from Hitch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're ridiculous."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're welcome!'</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks for the help, Mikasa!" Armin chimed, rushing back to the dining rooms with the fast-food that had just been delivered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's no problem," Mikasa replied, taking the styrofoam box that smelled <em>amazing </em>from Armin's hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Armin sat down beside Eren, budding up next to him. They were attached at the hip, figuratively and literally. "I know there wasn't much, but it helped to have an extra set of hands on the heavier stuff." The blonde continued, digging into his dinner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa hummed, satisfied, and the trio fell into a comfortable silence as they ate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But the silence didn't last. Mikasa knew it wouldn't, especially with how much she'd been keeping from Eren as of late— not to mention that she was hardly ever home anymore. She inhaled sharply, anticipating the 'where have you been?' or the 'what have you been busy doing the past few weeks?' or even the 'you're never home anymore. Why?'</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you dating Jean?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa furrowed her brows. "...what."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Eren—" Armin sighed. "I already told you, that's very unlikely— <em>incredibly </em>unlikely—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I don't see any other reason that she hasn't told us who she's staying with all the time—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa was quick to interrupt. "First off, it's not Jean—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh thank god—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And second, I can't tell you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa sighed, debating whether lying or honesty was the best option here. Eren was a mixed bag. "I'll tell you in a few weeks."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eren groaned, pulling out the dramatics as he set down the fork he was holding. "Promise?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After graduation, it was fine. There wasn't a risk then, right? "Promise."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A pause. "...are you sure you can't tell me, y'know, tomorrow or something?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I couldn't even if I wanted to." Mikasa lied, hyperbolizing her busy day tomorrow. "I've got to get serious about studying for finals. And I'm meeting a friend in the afternoon."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Another </em>person I don't know? I'm seriously out of the loop," The brunette man lamented.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You think <em>you're</em> out of the loop?" Mikasa choked a silent laugh, waving her plastic fork at the two men. "Care to make me privy to what you two are? You know— dating, friends, spontaneously eloped..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Armin and Eren turned their heads to each other, trying to have a very complex conversation through one solid glance. It didn't seem to be working.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa let herself fully laugh for just a moment, finishing her meal. "I should get going," she chimed— throwing away her trash as Eren and Armin looked at her quizzically.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're going back to.. wherever you go?" Armin asked, mildly confused.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mikasa nodded, grabbing her bag.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eren gave Mikasa one last look, sincerity dripping from his words. "Promise you'll be safe?" It was weird for him, being out of the loop like this. It was good for her to finally have something for herself, to be consumed with things that <em>weren't </em>Eren. But it was a lot to take in, for the both of them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Promise," Mikasa said with an uncharacteristic smile, exiting the home. It wasn't her home anymore, it didn't feel like it anyway— and that was okay.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was good.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! It's been in the works for quite a while now.</p>
<p>Follow my Tumblr @/VenusOliver for a deeper look at this chapter's construction. Kudos and comments are always appreciated, thank you so much &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>